Labios escarlata
by PsycheDearLs
Summary: Todos aman a los chicos malos ¿no?.Así que como no amarlo a él,si él era es el epitome de lo más terrible,el vampiro. No había nadie que pudiera manejarlo,o eso creyó él,hasta que los ojos de su prometida se enfocaron en los de él.
1. Un dificil comienzo

Hola, bueno hoy me decidi a publicar al fin esta historia y espero que sea de su agrado. Aclaro que Crepusculo no me pertenecen, ni los personajes (por desgracia) todo ello pertenece a stephenie meyer y si no lo saben ¿acaso estaban viviendo bajo una piedra?, bueno disfruten de la historia...

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

El paso moderado comenzaba a cansarme sentía que solo me hacían falta unos grilletes sujetando mis pies con una cadena conectándola a los grilletes de mis muñecas, claro eso solo les parecía una precaución. Los 5 guardias a mí alrededor me guiaron a través del vacío corredor que muchas veces antes había transitado, con un empujón me encaminaron hacia la derecha donde la sala común se encontraba y juzgando por la hora cada estudiante del lugar debería estar ahí comiendo.

Sentí otro empujón cuando las puertas de la sala no estaban a mas de dos metro y gruñendo me di vuelta mirando al idiota del cual me encargaría después.

- Cuida lo que haces imbécil.

- Camina.

Con una mirada hostil su mano se acerco a mi hombro seguro para empujarme de nuevo pero esta vez gruñendo separe mis labios permitiendo que mis afilados colmillos fueran visibles y sin pensarlo dos veces incline el rostro dispuesto a darle un buen mordisco. Entonces mi querido hermano mayor que caminaba a mi izquierda decidió intervenir, tirando del cuello de mi camisa me alejo de mi objetivo.

- Pórtate bien Edward o te amordazare.

- Uff! Mira como tiemblo.

Lo mire aburrido mientras dos sirvientes abrían las enormes puestas de la sala común. Como si alguien hubiera dado una orden el silencio reino en la habitación mientras me guiaban hacia la mesa principal donde un regaño o quizá mas era lo que me esperaba.

Cínicamente mire a mí alrededor localizando al instante a varios compañeros que en lo personal me eran desagradables y me miraban con mórbida curiosidad. Con una sonrisa burlona mis colmillos quedaron al descubierto y más de uno miro hacia otro lado incomodo.

Tanta atención era un fastidio y no había nadie que llamara mi atención como para molestarme en mirar así que mi atención se fijo en la mesa principal. Ocupando 4 de los 6 lugares en la mesa se encontraban mis padres en el centro, a la derecha de mi madre se encontraba un viejo amigo de la familia Charles Swan, y aun lugar de distancia de mi padre se encontraba la directora encargada momentánea de dirigir el lugar Victoria Straw, en realidad ella nunca me agrado por muy atractiva que pudiera ser era una perra sin corazón.

A un metro de la mesa había un banquillo con el asiento en un tono escarlata y las patas de color negro. Con otro empujón me hicieron quedar frente a él, entonces dos manos me sujetaron los hombros y me obligaron a tomar asiento haciendo que el movimiento hiciera tintinear la cadena de los grilletes que me detenían.

- Edward no sabes lo feliz que nos hace a tu madre y a mi verte de regreso.

La sonrisa en sus labios y en los de mi madre eran autenticas y sabia que no mentía pero a pesar de todo su honestidad no me traería felicidad.

- Si te soy honesto Carlisle no me imaginaba que estarían aquí… menos aun que me verían así.

Sonriendo burlonamente levante mis brazos. Riendo el amigo de mis padres hablo.

- Bueno muchacho que esperas si intentabas arrancarle el brazo a mordiscos a más de un guardia.

- ¡Ja! No es como si no se lo merecieran, y a pesar de la situación es bueno verte Charlie.

- Lo mismo digo muchacho y la verdad tu motivo de fuga no me hizo muy feliz.

Reprimiendo un gruñido escuche como la perra sin corazón… ejem! Es decir la directora tomaba la palabra.

- Si se me permite señalar a nadie le hizo feliz lo que el señor Cullen hizo. En especial a los dos guardias que pasaron semanas en cuidados intensivos y a pesar de su herencia familiar tal acción no puede pasar sin castigo…

- Bien castíguenme pero al menos quítenme los malditos grilletes, me siento como un maldito criminal y los bordes afilados de estas cosas no ayuda a mejorar mi sentido del humor.

- Para que arriesgarse una recreación de los hechos.

Su mirada era burlona pero el gozo le duro poco.

- ¿Entonces que propone señorita Straw mantener al muchacho encadenado?

Su mirada se dirigió a la mirada ahora hostil de mis padres y sabia que su decisión pronto cambiaria lo cual le hice saber con una brillante sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que no… pero aun así los grilletes se quedan hasta sentenciar el castigo.

- ¿Y bien qué será?

- Siguiendo las reglas que dicta el libro de reglamento esta institución el vampiro….

- Bla, bla, bla… al grano que no me vuelvo más joven.

Escuche la risa que mi hermano intento ocultar al igual que vi la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de mi padre y su amigo, era agradable saber que al menos alguien compartía mi humor al contrario de mi madre que me miro en forma de reprimenda.

- 5 azotes… aunque quizá para usted Sr. Cullen sea poco.

Sentí una bola atorase en mi garganta pero aguantaría el dolor que produciría ya que a pesar de ser solo un látigo con varias tiras de cuero azotándote la piel, cada punta de este se encontraba recubierta de un veneno sumamente extraño que hacía que el proceso de curar mis herida que generalmente solo tomaría horas tardara en esta ocasión días si no es que semanas o meses. Varios habían sido puestos a este tipo de castigo que a lo mucho era de 7 latigazos y el que yo recibiera 5 solo demostraba cuanto me odiaba victoria y lo mucho que deseaba utilizarme de ejemplo.

A pesar de no decir palabra alguna sabia el dolor que ese castigo le estaba causando a mi madre pero no había nada que ella pudiera decir para evitarlo y Carlisle lo sabía. Lo vi tomar la mano de mi madre en muestra de consuelo antes de hablar y sentí a mi hermano tensarse a mi lado.

- ¿Cuándo y dónde se llevara a cabo?

- Hoy a la media noche.

Vi a mi madre tensarse, faltaba al menos una hora para la media noche.

- Después de ello permanecerá tres días en el calabozo antes de incorporase a sus antiguas clases y establecerse en su dormitorio.

Con el golpe de su pálida mano contra la mesa Charlie se puso de pie molesto.

- 5 Azotes es suficiente, tres días en un sucio calabozo solo lograra que sus heridas empeoren y mas sin nadie que las cuide, evidentemente el no podrá hacerlo… sus deseos de poner un ejemplo se le están escapando de las manos señorita.

Irritada victoria lo miro a la cara y tras considerar mejor su situación volvió a calmarse.

- Muy bien, entonces permanecerá en su habitación durante esos tres días sin poder salir y se le asignara alguien del cuerpo estudiantil para cuidar de él ¿algún voluntario?

Soltando un gruñido mire a mis compañeros solo loco iba a querer que alguna de esas locas que habían antes estado hostigándome cuidara de mi mientras me encontraba vulnerable.

Aclarándose la garganta Charlie volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Creo que se quien puede cuidar de él, mi hija… su prometida, por favor Bella podrías acercarte.

Apretando la mandíbula desvié la mirada de Charlie. Quería a Charlie como si fuera de la familia y a pesar de nunca haber conocido a su hija el compromiso que se había predispuesto no me hacía nada feliz y mis padres lo sabían y a pesar de no quererme forzar la situación era inevitable. Generaciones anteriores habían intentado terminar con este tipo de tradición pero parecía imposible. Dos familias, uno con linaje enteramente vampírico y otro con menos de la mitad de linaje humano se entrelazaban a través de la unión de un miembro de cada familia, un vampiro puro y un mortal con sangre de vampiro corriendo en sus venas creando así una futura generación de vampiros fuertes y saludables. Después si la unión permanecía el vampiro podía tomar la decisión de si quería o no pasar la eternidad con su compañero mortal, que en mi familia era siempre, y terminar convirtiendo a este en uno vampiro mas.

Escuche el suave sonido de unos pasos acercándose y el sonido de la tela de la falda rosando sus manos. A pesar de no verla la sentía y supe que se había detenido a al menos dos metros de distancia a mi lado izquierdo.

- ¿Bella? ¿Podría confiarte esa tarea?

Escuche el sonido que hizo al aclararse la garganta y al escuchar su voz sentí que mi corazón volvía a palpitar, su aroma me golpeo como una tonelada y mi garganta ardió cuando se dio cuenta que hace días no había comido.

- Si esa es tu petición padre, lo hare.

Mi rostro se torno en su dirección y mis ojos se aferraron a su silueta. Su palidez, su cabello largo y café, el mismo tono de sus ojos que ahora me miraban entre nerviosa y curiosa, de no reconocer el mismo tono de cabello que Charlie podría jurar que era un ángel lo que estaba viendo.

Cuando mis ojos atraparon los de ella un sonrojo se esparció por sus mejillas y un gruñido suave y hambriento escapo de mis labios que no paso desapercibido ni por mi hermano, ni por Charlie.

- Emmett, será mejor que te lleves a Edward y que se alimente, después del castigo estará cansado y quizá aun más hambriento y si no ha comido nada no quiero que se vea en la tentación de probar a mi hija.

- Gracias por el voto de confianza Charlie.

- Sabes que no es nada personal muchacho, pero preferiría que mi hija estuviera lejos de tus labios hasta que la unión se lleve a cabo o como mínimo aceptes el compromiso.

Tomándome del brazo Emmett me puso de pie.

- Andando, es hora de comer…

Con una suave inclinación y una dulce sonrisa me despedí de mis padres los cuales esperaba no ver durante mi castigo. Los guardias avanzaron dos pasos tras nosotros pero con un fiero gruñido de mi hermano estos se dispersaron como si alguien les hubiera comandado nuevas tareas.

Avanzamos a la derecha pasando justo junto a Bella.

- Hola Emmett.

- Bella, siempre es un placer verte.

La sonrisa de mi hermano era suficiente para saber el aprecio que sentía por la chica pero mi lado problemático gano lo mejor de mí, mirándola a los ojos le regale mi sonrisa más seductora dejándola ver claramente mis colmillos y con un suave movimiento pase mi lengua sobre los labios. Sus mejillas se encendieron y sus ojos se apartaron de mi rostro al instante.

Con una estruendosa risa y un empujón Emmett me hizo seguir nuestro trayecto.

- Tranquilo Casanova exponiendo tus dientes así si no le da un ataque seguro comienza a dormir con una estaca o un hacha bajo la almohada y entonces vaya luna de miel que te esperara.

Riendo ambos salimos de la habitación y el murmullo regreso a su estado anterior.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo y como se imaginaran el siguiente capitulo sera doloroso para edward creanme no es mi capitulo favorito pero es necesario para la historia.

cuidense mucho y nos vemos en una semana.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	2. Castigo

Hola, vaya que ha sido una semana terriblemente larga al menos para mi, mis clases comenzaron y wow! los maestro no se anduvieron por las ramas en cuanto a dejar tarea. Bueno dejando aun lado mi drama escolar espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y se me habia olvidado mencionar que en esta historia me ire un poco mas con el vampiro convencional en algunos aspectos asu que no esperes que los vampiros brillen bajo la luz de el sol, entre otras cosas.

Ah! y gracias Erill Cullen por el review y el gran apapachote emmesco XD...y ahora disfruten la continuacion.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Limpie los rastros de sangre de mis dientes con mi lengua mientras Emmett me escoltaba hacia el patio de castigo, que era en realidad un enorme área con extensos arbustos de al menos dos metros de altos recubriéndola formando así una especie de habitación donde cabria cada estudiante y maestro del lugar para ser testigos de los castigo aunque lo peor era para aquellos que se quedaban fuera del área que por lo general se hacía cuando varias personas infringían una regla tomaban turnos para recibir su castigo y al mismo tiempo desconociendo que sería este. Solo les quedaba esperar e imaginar un millón de maneras diferentes en los que podían ser castigados mientras los gritos de sus compañeros de travesuras se esparcían atravesándoles la piel como navajas calientes. Rumbo al área de castigo había tirado mi camisa sabiendo bien que no la necesitaría.

Cuando nos acercamos a la entrada del área una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al ver a Jasper Hale esperándonos. Hace 5 años mi hermana Alice había aceptado casarse con él, imaginaran mi sorpresa y las de mis padres cuando Alice tomo esta decisión a solo tres horas de que se conocieran y 3 meses después se habían casado. A pesar de que Jasper era un vampiro puro eso no pareció importar una vez que Alice había tomado su decisión evitando así la tradición que en esos momentos quise creer que solo se imponía a los varones pero el ver que Emmett había caído enamorado de la hermana gemela de Jasper causo que no supiera ni como me llamaba en el momento. Las tradiciones son tan difíciles de entender…

Burlándose hizo girar en su mano derecha las llaves que llevaba consigo, seguramente las llaves de mi habitación.

- Ay Edward agradece que Alice no quiso acercarse a este lugar de lo contrario eso latigazos no serán nada comparado con el sermón que te dará.

- Jasper amigo mío tanto tiempo sin verte.

- Si todo el año en que te escapaste… espero que mínimo le hayas sacado provecho.

- Si no le saco provecho seguro sacara provecho de estos tres días encerrado con Bella.

Jasper divertido por el comentario de Emmett me miro de la misma manera que un niño de 5 años que está a punto de hacer una travesura. Segundos después tanto Emmett como Jasper me tomaron de los brazos y cruzamos la entrada donde todos ya se encontraban reunidos perfectamente formados divididos por grupo.

Entre los grupos mayores había un espacio de al menos 4 metros donde se encontraban 5 asientos, en el puesto central estaba Victoria con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios que era imposible no notar seguro porque el dueño oficial de su puesto había salido del país con sus hermanos cediéndole así el poder.

En el último puesto del lado derecho se encontraba Charlie, seguramente se sentó ahí queriendo estar lo más lejos posible de Victoria, y de pie junto a Charlie se encontraba Bella. Aun desde la distancia pude ver preocupación en sus ojos y eso fue suficiente para hacerme sonreír de manera arrogante.

Sin palabra alguna caminamos hacia el centro donde había dos postes, de al menos un metro de algo y treinta de ancho con fuertes cadenas de un material exageradamente resistente, separados por una distancia de máximo un metro. Me detuve entre los postes y apoye mis manos en estos, entonces Jasper y Emmett apresaron mis manos con las cadenas Dando un tirón de cada brazo, para mostrarle a la perra de victoria que estaba bien sujeto, se alejaron de mí y caminaron hacia donde se encontraba Bella.

Solo basta un movimiento de la mano de Victoria para saber que su fiel esclavo ya se encontraría a mis espaldas con látigo en mano, aferrándome a los postes espere el primer golpe que no se hizo esperar.

Escuche el corte del viento que hizo el movimiento del sujeto y mi mandíbula se cerró con fuerza cuando el primer corte se arrastro en mi piel, mis piernas se agitaron ligeramente por el dolor y sentí el liquido cálido recorriendo ligeramente mi espalda desnuda, pero ningún grito salió de mi garganta. El segundo golpe llego inmediatamente después, gruñendo le regale una sonrisa burlona al publico que me rodeaba.

El tercer golpe llego con más fuerza y el horrendo dolor causo que mis piernas cedieran haciéndome caer de rodillas ahogando un grito de dolor en mi garganta. El cuarto fue más suave pero no por ello menos brutal, una de las tiras del látigo llego hasta mi rostro rasgando mi mejilla salto a mi hombro, y como una serpiente enterró sus colmillos y me rasgo del hombro hasta la parte media de la espalda haciendo que la sangre brotara bañando mi torso y partes de mi pantalón negro. Inclinando el rostro intente recuperar el aliento.

El último golpe fue peor que los anteriores combinados, un solo golpe que dio más en mi costado derecho que nada causando que las tiras del látigo rodearan mi torso como los brazos de la más cruel amante. El golpe fue tan severo que expulso el aire de mis pulmones y mis manos habían comenzado a sangrar debido a la fuerza con la que sujetaba los postes.

Tras un par de segundos levante mi rostro y con arrogancia le sonreí a Victoria borrando de un golpe su sonrisa. Si pensaba que solo con esto podría quebrarme estaba muy equivocada.

Entonces mis ojos se dirigieron a Charlie y pude ver el orgullo en sus ojos. Los ojos de Bella sin embargo estaban llenos de horror y pude imaginar lo que veía, aunque no tuve que hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que vi mi reflejo en sus ojos cafés.

Mi cabello mas desordenado de lo común se adhería a mi frente bañada de sudor y sangre. Mis ojos entrecerrados se mostraban fieros y mis labios separados dejaban ver mis colmillos mientras intentaba recuperar mi aliento. La sangre salpicaba todo mi cuerpo, sin duda no era un lindo paisaje que la gente quisiera contemplar, al menos no la gente normal.

Vagamente fui consciente de las manos de Jasper y Emmett trabajando en liberarme de las cadenas, mis manos cayeron a mis costados como las de un títere sin vida. Ambos sujetaron mis brazos y me ayudaron a poner de pie evitando mis heridas. Debido a la profundidad de las heridas el solo enderezar mi espalda era una tortura que expulsó de mi garganta un liguero gemido agónico. El rostro de la mayoría de los presentes estaba torcido en una mueca de malestar general que me hizo reír.

Sentí la mirada angustiada de Jasper, quizá preguntándose si había enloquecido. Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y me deje llevar. Apenas era consciente de la áspera voz de Emmett bañada por la ira.

- El castigo se ha cumplido.

No escuche nada de lo que siguió a ese comentario y en realidad no estaba interesado, cada segundo que pasaba más sangre se derramaba, debilitándome y causando mi hambre. La calidez de una mano en mi pecho me hizo regresar a la realidad e inclinándome hacia el frente me encontré la causante de mi sobriedad. A solo un paso de mí estaba Bella con su pálida mano presionando contra mi pecho ensangrentado, miraba a Victoria emanando enojo por cada uno de sus poros y entonces Jasper me había soltado para sujetarla a ella. La visión de su pálida mano contra mí bañándose en sangre hizo que me ardiera la garganta.

Con mi mano libre tome la que ella sostenía contra mi llamando su atención en ese momento. Atrapando sus ojos en los míos alce su mano y la sostuve contra mis labios, dejando un suave beso, separe mis labios y mi lengua atrapo casa trazo que la sangre había dejado en sus dedo y la palma de su mano. Sentí el estremecimiento que la recorrió de pies a cabeza y vi el sonrojo que se esparció por sus mejillas antes de que apartara los ojos de los míos.

- Llévenlo a su habitación.

Vi el rostro molesto de Victoria y a más de un chico del lugar mirándome con deseos de muerte pero eso en realidad no me importaba.

Sujetándome con firmeza Emmett me guio mientras Jasper me cuidaba las espaldas. No solté la mano de Bella y ella tampoco intento escapar, tras un par de pasos tomando mi mano ella estiro mi brazo y lo coloco rodeando sus hombros evitando tocar mi costado herido. La ver la duda en mis ojos ella solo sonrió ignorando el hecho de que su blanca camisa se estaba manchando de sangre.

Mi memoria llega hasta la entrada del área donde mis fuerzas se acabaron y quede inconsciente teniendo apenas un vago recuerdo del dolor por el que había pasado.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Eso es todo por hoy, la siguiente semana veremos que tal le va a bella como enfermera, lo se es terriblemente afortunada ;D

Cuidense mucho, hasta la semana que viene.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	3. Violento despertar

Hola, aqui les triago un nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruteny que tengan un muy feliz 14 de febrero :)

Los links son sin espacios.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

No quería despertar, no quería sentir, no quería oler la sangre derramada, solo quería disfrutar de la placentera tranquilidad que me brindaba la inconsciencia. Lentamente voces iban tomando vida en la habitación y su volumen se incremento con suma rapidez, al igual que el dolor y los recuerdos que me travesaron con la velocidad de una serpiente infernal.

De manera instintiva me puse de pie y me lance contra la primera silueta, aferre mis manos en sus brazos, abriendo la boca deje al descubierto mis colmillos y sin pensarlo me dirigí a su cuello pero antes de que si quiera llegara a rosar su piel alguien me sujeto y me alejo de mi presa. Encontrándola la lucidez que había permanecido dormida en mí, mis ojos horrorizados se enfocaron en quien por poco se había convertido en mi comida.

Temblando contra la pared Bella me miraba atemorizada mientras sus manos sujetaban su garganta. Deje de luchar y le permití al extraño que resulto ser mi hermano Emmett llevarme a la cama y colocándome boca abajo apreso mis manos con cadenas que me impedían levantarme más de 10 cm de la cama.

Lo sentí alejarse y tranquilizar a Bella que no dejaba de respirar agitadamente.

- El no te hará daño, no fue su intención…

Me abofetee mentalmente. Llevado solo por el hambre y los malos recuerdos de un castigo recibido por poco le quito la vida a la hija del mejor amigo de mi padre. Tras varios segundos la culpa me comía por dentro a tal grado que no podía tolerar la idea de no disculparme por mis acciones y que ella pensara que quería asesinarla.

- Lamento si te asuste…

Escuche como su respiración se relajaba al escuchar mi voz.

-Bella, no es mi intención y nunca lo será el lastimarte por favor espero que puedas perdonarme.

Escuche el sonido de sus pasos y la sentí de pie junto a mí, con Emmett a un paso detrás de ella para darle confianza.

- No tienes que disculparte sé que no ha sido tu intención.

Después de una larga pausa llena de un silencio incomodo Emmett se encargo de colocarme bolsas de sangre para alimentarme vía intravenosa, era una pésima forma de alimentarme pero estaba débil, atado y no podía arriesgarme a otro arranque tomando en cuenta que solo Bella estaría conmigo, así al menos mi cuerpo no pediría alimento y pronto podría estar sin las cadenas. Después de unas cuantas palabras Emmett se marcho y Bella se sentó junto a mí, no entendí la razón hasta que ella me la explico.

- Aun no he curado tus heridas hace poco que Emmett y Jasper nos trajeron… solo se le permitió entrar a Emmett ya que no tengo la fuerza necesaria.

Escuche el sonido de empaques abriéndose y como abría un envase de alcohol que fue bastante obvio cuando el olor se disperso por la habitación.

- Esto te ardera un poco.

- Después de un castigo así crees que un poco de alcohol me molestara.

Empapando algo con el alcohol lo presiono suavemente contra mi espalda lastimada y un siseo amenazador escapo de mis labios.

- Lo siento.

- No importa continua.

Transcurrió al menos dos y media, tormentosas horas, antes de que hubiera terminado con mi espalda y colocara gasas para proteger las heridas. Sentí su mano acariciando mi piel fría y casi podía haber llorado cuando la alejo.

- Necesito liberarte.

La culpa que me carcomía por dentro por lo que antes le había hecho me hizo sentir cobarde ante sus palabras.

- ¡No!

- Tengo que curar las heridas en tu pecho, seguramente estarán igual que las de tu espalda.

Sentí su mano rosando mí costado herido y un gemido escapo de mis labios pero nunca llego a sus oídos. La escuche moverse en la habitación buscando algo.

- Donde la habrá dejado… ¡sí!

- No tienes que soltarme Bella, aun estoy débil y yo…

Sentándose a mi lado sentí su mano en mi brazo y su voz como un susurro acaricio mi corazón.

- Solo te liberare un brazo así podrás permanecer de costado mientras curo tus heridas… liberare tu otro brazo cuando estés en mejor estado.

Con un suave movimiento su mano recorrió mi brazo derecho hasta llegar a las cadenas, sin despegar su mano de mi piel la cadena se abrió y después tiro de mi mano para que me moviera. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron ella solo me sonrió.

- Muy bien, manos a la obra.

Con gentileza y cuidado la vi comenzando a curar mis heridas. Fui testigo de cada uno de sus movimientos y no pude evitar sonreír al ver lo concentrada que estaba en el trabajo, seguramente ni siquiera noto que en un afán de limpiar bien mis heridas se había acercado tanto a mi torso que podía sentir su aliento acariciándome la piel enviando un millón de escalofríos recorriéndome de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Te lastime?

Intente controlarme y más que nada en ese momento controlar mi voz para que no sonara áspera y menos lujuriosa.

- No, solo… emm…. Fueron escalofríos.

No se cuento tiempo permanecí mirándola reprimiendo el deseo de acariciar su rostro aunque varias veces mis manos rosaron sus mejillas al colocar su cabello detrás de su oreja.

La suavidad de sus manos cuando rozaban mi piel, el calor que emanaba el solo recuerdo de ello me hacía sentir mareado quería estar más cerca de ella de lo que debería, mas considerando lo hambriento que estaba a pesar de la sangre su cercanía me perforaba la garganta con un anhelo feroz.

Carlisle me había contado en una ocasión que los que cumplían con la tradición, una vez que se acordaba el compromiso sentían el deseo de beber la sangre de su pareja y que de hecho era algo necesario, ignoraba la razón ya que durante esa conversación solo quería encontrar una razón para zafarme del compromiso ahora lamentaba no haber puesto atención.

- Listo.

- Gracias.

- Descuida al menos ya comenzaras a sanar y en dos días quizá menos estarás perfectamente.

La vi tallarse los ojos con una de sus manos manchando un poco el contorno de su ojo y su mejilla, el sol había comenzado a ocultarse y después de todo el trabajo estaba agotada. Mire la habitación y vi mis cosas frente al closet y al menos dos maletas de color tinto no muy lejas de ellas y al menos una caja abierta con varias cosas.

Los muebles estaban exactamente como los recordaba en la espaciosa habitación. La cama en la que yacía permanecía centrada con dos muebles a los costados con una lámpara en cada uno. En la pared frontal se encontraba un inmenso centro de entretenimiento plateado (http: / / domokyo . com / img / domokyo / 2008 / 03 / vismaraartdecocentr . jpg) con una alfombra blanca tendida frente a él, una mesa negra de al menos un metro por 50cm y dos cómodos asientos plateados donde la alfombra terminaba.

En el lado derecho del centro de entretenimiento había un librero que llegaba del suelo al techo (http : / / www . decopasion . com / temas / feria _ valencia _ habitat / muebles _ ebano) abarrotado de diversos libros y en la pared de al lado entre el closet y el libreto había una enorme puerta de cristal queda daba al extenso balcón, pero que en este momento se encontraba cerrada con las cortinas apenas abiertas. Del lado izquierdo del centro de entretenimiento a un metro y medio de distancia estaba un amplio corredor que daba hacia la cocina (http : / / www . visitacasas . com / images / muebles – cocina 1 .jpg) ya que en realidad los dormitorios se habían edificado más que nada acoplándose a las necesidades de los estudiantes humanos. A lado del corredor se encontraba la puesta principal y a dos metros de distancia contra la esquina se encontraba la puerta que daba al extenso baño (http : / / decoracion – interiores . net / wp – content / uploads / 2009 / 06 / naxani – muebles – bano – 03 . jpg la silla en la imagen es solo a modo de decoración y donde está el mueble con las toallas encima contra la pared blanca da a la regadera) y entre las puertas se encontraba uno de mis muebles preferidos estaba hecho de ébano de color rojo, junto con un mueble de color verde (http : / / decoraciona . com / wp – content / uploads / 2008 / 04 / muebles – originales – dust – 1 .jpg) en el mueble rojo comúnmente colocaba mis libros preferidos y algunas fotografías que me gustaban.

A pesar de todo me gustaba mi habitación la cual había cambiado acoplándose a mis gustos usando colores como el blanco, rojo, negro y un tono oscuro de café (los colores en la foto del baño) en la mayor parte del lugar excepto en la cocina la cual ni me moleste en modificar un poco ya que en realidad ni siquiera entraba en ella pero ahora teniendo a Bella aquí me arrepentía profundamente de ello.

La escuche bostezar y agradecí que al menos la cama fuera lo suficientemente grande para que ambos durmiéramos ahí sin que el hecho de que estuviera encadenado fuera una preocupación.

- Deberías darte un baño, estas exhausta…

- Estoy bien.

- Apuesto a que no has dormido en al menos dos días, contando la duración del viaje y los preparativos para llegar aquí, anda. Todo lo que necesites esta en el baño.

Su sonrisa fue tímida pero maravillosamente honesta.

- Gracias.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta sus maletas y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

- No, tu sanaste mis heridas no tienes nada que agradecerme y menos después de lo que hice.

Negando con la cabeza saco un pantalón negro de la maleta y una camisa morada de mangas largas. Imaginando lo que buscaría después dirigí mi mirada a la televisión dándole privacidad.

- Emm… ¿Dónde guardas las toallas?

- En el closet el segundo gabinete de la parte superior.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad sentí su mano tocando la mía, entregándome algo que al verlo me hizo sonreír.

- ¿El control remoto?

- Quise evitar que te aburrieras mientras no estoy para entretenerte.

Sonriendo tome el control remoto y la vi dirigirse al baño con todo lo necesario en las manos. Encendí la televisión pero apenas era consciente de que era lo que estaba "viendo" ya que el suave susurro de la tela al otro lado de la puerta del baño me distraía enormemente y después de ello el sonido de la regadera.

Estos serian los tres días más largo de mi vida.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Bueno nos vemos la siguiente semana, cuidense mucho y mil gracias por los reviews xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	4. Confianza se escribe con C

Hola, en realidad me alegro mucho de que esta historia les este gustando, espero disfruten este capitulo.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

"Bella P.O.V."

Esperaba que el sonido de la regadera fuera suficiente, lo último que necesitaba ahora sería consolar a una patética humana. Intente controlarme pero las imágenes estaban frescas en mi mente y mis ojos ardían al instante por las lagrimas que no podía reprimir.

Sentada en la regadera el agua tibia golpeaba mi piel y los recuerdos de su castigo me atormentaban y si yo que solo fui uno de los tantos testigos de tan brutal acto me sentí así no podía imaginarme como se sentiría él.

Tuve que morderme los labios cuando vi sus heridas, su piel estaba tan dañada de haber sido humano seguramente habría muerto. La visión de las rasgaduras en su piel visiblemente abiertas me hacia querer gritar y pensar que el ni un lamento dejo escapar mientras lo torturaban de esa manera.

Mire mis manos y las talle con fuerza quitando todo rastro de sangre. La sangre comúnmente me hacía sentir mal, y el hecho de que él estuviera bañado en sangre no ayudaba mucho pero no podía dejar sus heridas así solo yo estaría con él en estos tres días.

Maldije la parte de mi que brincaba de alegría por ello, el era uno de los chicos más atractivos que había visto en mi corta vida, su cabello, sus ojos, todo en el era increíblemente hermoso aun con esas horrendas heridas en su cuerpo fácilmente podía ser el hombre más sexy del mundo y seguramente para alguna vampira maniática adicta a la sangre así sería solo por la cantidad de sangre sobre él.

Hace un año el se había escapado del instituto harto de lo mismo a su alrededor, yo nunca lo había conocido hasta ahora. Justo el año en que escapo, yo ingrese al instituto y a pesar de que su hermano Emmett pareció tomarme afecto rara vez lo mencionaba, meses después, cuando su hermana Alice regreso de un viaje, nos volvimos amigas y ella parecía ser un poco más abierta sobre el tema pero se notaba que les causaba un gran dolor.

Desde que entre había escuchado varios rumores desde que había asesinado a un miembro importante de la comunidad vampírica, hasta que había decidido alejarse de la escuela por consejo de sus padres para ocultar un romance que había resultado mal. Había tantas historias como posibilidades pero eso no me importaba.

El dolor que había sufrido se había vuelto mi dolor.

Cuando salí del baño la televisión estaba encendida y el estaba dormido de costado en la cama, su rostro era una máscara perfecta de tranquilidad, sus rasgos hermosos lo hacían parecer un ángel y temí perturbas su tranquilidad.

Caminado con cuidado avance hacia el closet donde había visto unas sabanas que podía utilizar para improvisar una cómoda cama en la suave alfombra blanca después de mover un poco la mesa. Estaba por dejar las dos sabanas que había tomado en la alfombra cuando el suave murmullo que era su voz me asusto.

- No tienes que dormir en el suelo. La cama es lo suficientemente grande para que puedas dormir sin que yo te moleste... y descuida no intentare comerte.

- Esta bien, necesitas descansar y yo me muevo mucho al dormir, el suelo…

- Es incomodo y se tornara frio en la mañana, no sería bueno que cayeras enferma… seguramente Charlie me perseguiría por ello.

Recuerdo haber sonreído ante su comentario, recuerdo haberme quedado mirándolo como idiota cuando vi la resplandeciente sonrisa que me regalo después de eso lo demás es confuso, solo sé que ahora en medio de la oscuridad de la noche estaba envuelta en gruesas y cálidas sabanas finas de color negro y a solo unos centímetros de mi estaba el. Su rostro tranquilo igual que su respiración, ni la noche podía ocultar la belleza que poseía.

Entre la calidez de las sabanas, el dulce aroma que desprendía y su compañía el sueño no tardo en tomarme como rehén. A pesar de que debería estar aterrada al estar con él, sentía tranquilidad, me sentía mejor de lo que una persona coherente debería sentirse.

Fin de "Bella P.O.V."

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Su respiración era suave y relajante pero mientras mi mano libre recorría su cabello la duda en mi mente me torturaba. Aun bajo el sonido de la televisión y el de la regadera, el sonido de su tristeza era evidente, aun más el olor de las lágrimas derramadas. ¿Acaso tanto terror le daba estar aquí conmigo? ¿Tanto asco le producía mi cercanía?

Tenía tantas dudas pero al verla ahí a mi lado parte de mi sabía que no era miedo lo que ella sentía, al menos no por mí. Llevado por el impulso me acerque lo mas que pude a ella y mis labios se presionaron suavemente contra su frente y me aparte en cuanto me percate de lo que hacía.

El suave sonido de algo vibrando llamo mi atención, estire mi mano y tome mi celular que descansaba en el mueble junto a la cama. Mis ojos se entrecerraron cuando leí el mensaje de Carlisle.

_"No escucha palabras insiste en verte, llegara en una semana,_

_Emmett y Jasper están enterados, estarán en guardia."_

Definitivamente no eran buenas noticias. Cerrando el celular con suavidad lo deje en el mueble y me hundí en la cama poniéndome tan cómodo como podía con Bella ahí.

Intente cerrar los ojos pero era su rostro lo que quería admirar en lugar de dormir. No sé cuánto tiempo trascurrió hasta que mis ojos se cerraron y me hundí en un descanso sin sueño alguno.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Las cortinas completamente cerradas evitaban que el sol tocara una sola porción de la habitación y la suavidad de las sabanas acariciaba mi torso desnudo, con un fluido movimiento me di vuelta colocándome boca abajo pero el ardor que me causo el peso de mi cuerpo contra las sabanas hizo que me sentara en la cama y mi mirada se dirigió a mi pecho vendado.

En un instante los recuerdos llegaron y me sorprendí al ver que ambos brazos estaban libres. Mi mirada bajo mirando las sabanas manchadas de sangre junto con la almohada que servía de barrera entre mi cuerpo y un juego de sabanas limpias revueltas. Aun llevaba el mismo pantalón de ayer, pero el catéter que había estado en mi brazo para alimentar mi cuerpo hambriento ya no se encontraba en su lugar, en lugar de estar en mi brazo ahora estaba colgando al borde de la cama sobre mi almohada. La sangre que quedaba en la bolsa derramada sobre la almohada.

Aun en la oscuridad podía ver bien y desesperadamente quise buscar a la encargada de sanar mis heridas. Siendo consciente del desastre en el que seguramente estaba intente al menos limpiar la cama tomando lo que había servido para alimentarme y la arroje al bote de basura.

Un olor acompañado de sonido proveniente de la cocina llamo mi atención y sin pensarlo dos veces avance hacia ella.

Su celular estaba al lado de la estufa y la suave canción con un toque caribeño sonaba en la estancia.

Me detuve en el marco de la cocina y pude ver en sus manos una bolsa de sangre, estirándose tomo una taza de un gabinete y vertió la sangre en el, si dejar de mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música y podía escuchar como cantaba partes de la canción en susurros.

Una vez que la sangre estaba a punto de tocar el borde guardo la bolsa con cuidado en el refrigerador donde pude ver al menos otras 3 bolsas y después tomando la taza con cuidado avanzo hacia el microondas.

Metió la taza y pulso los botones marcando 2 minutos y 15 segundos y luego cerró la puerta.

La música estaba llegando a su fin y entonces ella se dio la vuelta encontrándose de frente con el desastre que era, sus ojos se abrieron como platos e instintivamente dio un brinco hacia atrás y su mano fue a dar en su pecho.

- Por todos los cielos tienes que ser tan silencioso.

La sonrisa que ya estaba en mis labios se ensancho aun más antes sus palabras y tuve que aceptar que para una simple humana era todo un encanto.

- Lamento haberte asustado, solo quise saber la razón por la que me has soltado y también tenía curiosidad sobre lo que hacías.

Señale el microondas y ella se acomodo un mecho de su cabello tras la oreja.

- Mas que asustarme fue un maldito infarto el que casi me provocas…

Algo en mi expresión debió hacerle ver lo divertido que me estaba resultando el que hablara y quizá negándose a ser objeto de diversión soltó un suspiro.

- Lucias en verdad incomodo, creí que te lastimarías el brazo y… creí que quizá tendrías hambre y sé que la sangre donada que estas bebiendo no sabe muy bien fría... Charlie, lo he visto beberla de vez en cuando en casa cuando no tiene tiempo de emm… alimentarse adecuadamente.

Sentí como se suavizaba mi expresión y sin poderlo evitar su detalle me hizo más feliz de lo que había estado en mi vida.

- Gracias, Bella. Parece que en estos días mi vida depende de ti más que de cualquier otra persona.

Un suave sonrojo se esparció por sus mejillas y segundos después el sonido del microondas quebró el incomodo silencio.

Dando media vuelta abrió el microondas, no te que no se había colocado nada para tomar la taza y en menos de un segundo estaba a su lado haciendo a un lado su mano antes de que se lastimara.

- Permíteme.

Su expresión me dio risa ya que dejaba ver más de lo que ella quería.

- Caliente… claro.

En ese momento al parecer se dio cuenta que había estado preparando algo ya que a pesar de tenerlo a unos pasos corrió hasta el horno y tomando un guante para cocinar lo abrió.

- Nada dice buen desayuno como una pizza casera.

Frunció el ceño ante mi burla y saco la pequeña pizza del horno. Una vez que la dejo en un lugar seguro su mano derecha golpeo mi brazo y sentí la forma en que sus uñas, sin quererlo, rozaban mi piel.

- Bueno si "alguien" contara con una cocina más adecuada seguramente podría preparar algo que en verdad dijera desayuno.

Riendo di un sorbo, la calidez de la sangre se esparció por mi boca y al instante me doble sobre el lavabo escupiendo lo que había bebido y vertí la taza dejándola en el lavabo.

Abrí el grifo deseando que el agua limpiara todo rastro de la sangre en mi boca. Seque mi cara con lo más cercano que encontré y me di vuelta encontrándome con una sorprendida chica mirándome como si pronto la fueran a sentenciar a muerte.

- Lo siento ¿Estaba demasiado caliente?

Negué dos veces sin decir palabra mientras mis pensamientos se aclaraban. Segundos después tome su brazo y la acerque a mí.

- ¿Vertiste algo sobre la sangre? ¿Alguien te ordeno que hicieras algo además de cuidarme?

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y el miedo creció en ellos.

- No, yo… yo la vertí tal y como se encontraba, la acabo de abrir.

Mi mandíbula se relajo igual que el agarre que tenía en su brazo y aun cuando podía alejarse no lo hizo.

- ¿Cuándo trajo Emmett la sangre?

- Esta mañana trajo 4 bolsas. Dijo que era lo que le habían entregado que ya no le permitirían regresar hasta que los 3 días se hayan cumplido.

Mi mano acaricio su brazo en una suave caricia mientras caía a mi costado, masaje el puente de mi nariz sabiendo que mis sospechas eran ciertas. El aire escapo de mis pulmones y la tierna mano de ella se poso en mi mandíbula. Su voz estaba bañada con la más honesta preocupación.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Bueno nos vemos la siguiente semana XD.

Cuidense mucho y mil gracias por los reviews xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	5. Pesadillas

Hola, para aquellos que no lo saben intento actualizar cada semana (los sabados), tambien quiero aclarar que soy una gran fanatica de los vampiros y que aunque estoy utilizando a los personajes de crepusculo, a exepcion de ello, todo lo demas sale de mi torcida imaginacion asi que no esperen ver referencias sobre otras series o libros a menos de que se me agote la imaginacion XD.... una vez dicho eso disfruten el capitulo :)

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Mis ojos quedaron atrapados con los de ella y las palabras escaparon de mis labios.

- La condena no fue suficiente para Victoria y quiso agregar otro castigo.

Sus ojos cafés estaban llenos de confusión y deseos de saber más y yo simplemente no podía negarle ese simple deseo.

- Otro castigo que no es muy conocido consiste en un suero sintético que fue diseñado hace unos años, al comienzo inicio como cualquier otro experimento para ayudar a los vampiros más jóvenes a controlar su hambre pero tuvo un efecto contrario… unas cuantas gotas de ese suero diluido en grandes cantidades de sangre puede hacer que incluso el vampiro más controlado se desquicie por la sed, afecta a tal grado que hace creer a tu cuerpo que no te has alimentado en días, meses o quizá nunca aun cuando acabas de hacerlo. Generalmente se usaba para sacar información a traidores o sacar una confesión incluso al más inocente… bajo su efecto eres capaz de admitir que quisiste acabar con el mundo tal y como lo conocemos sin haberlo querido en realidad y todo solo por unas cuantas gotas de sangre que acaben con tu sed.

La mano de Bella se había deslizado hasta quedar en mi garganta y su respiración se había vuelto irregular.

- Pero tu padre y Charlie… ellos no…

- Guarda la bolsa que contenía esta sangre tira el resto. Victoria no dejara que nadie se acerque y cuando acaben estos días debo tener la prueba de su impertinencia, en estos días Aro tendrá que estar de regreso.

Con rápidos movimientos Bella saco las otras bolsas de sangre y las vertió en el lavabo, una tras otra.

- ¿Y si intenta culpar a Emmett?

- El jamás haría algo así todo mundo lo sabe y si intenta inculparlo yo mismo la matare con mis manos.

La ira en mis ojos asusto a Bella, lo supe al instante pero el miedo paso rápido para dejar lugar al… ¿deseo? No, debo estar equivocado.

La última gota de sangre cayó en el lavabo y tiro las bolsas vacías en un bote de basura. Arranco un trozo de su pizza y le dio un pequeño mordisco, en ese momento supe lo que rondaba por su mente.

- Honestamente no lo sé, Bella. Aunque tengo mi celular es inútil ya que me bloquearon solo sirve para recibir mensajes o llamadas.

- ¿Entonces qué opciones quedan? Solo queda una y lo sabes.

Apreté la mandíbula, no quería aceptarlo.

- Hay un bebedero en el balcón donde los pájaros se acercan a beber, yo…

- No se acercaran, menos sabiendo el peligro que corren.

Mi propio tono de voz me pareció lastimoso, pero me hacía sentir peor lo que ella estaba pensando.

- Bella…

Dando un paso hacia mí, me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

- Vamos te ayudare a quitarte las vendas para que te des un baño mientras cambiare las sabanas de la cama y puedas dormir otro rato.

- No quiero dormir Bella…

Tomo mis manos y tiro de ellas guiándome hacia mi habitación y sabia que de haberlo querido de ninguna manera me habría podido mover pero simplemente no podía resistirme.

Con suaves movimientos comenzó a quitarme la venda, moviendo sus manos alrededor de mí como si se tratara de un abrazo pero ella no era capaz de abrazarme completamente. En poco tiempo las vendas quedaron en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a quitar las gasas manchadas de sangre que cubrían las heridas. Sus manos acariciaron mis heridas que ahora lucían como rasguños frescos.

- Estas sanando muy bien, más rápido de lo que imagine.

Sus manos acariciaron una de las heridas y siseando le aparte la mano unos centímetros.

- Aun están frescas.

- Lo siento.

Me di la vuelta para ir al baño pero su voz me interrumpió y luego de unos momentos tomo una toalla y me la ofreció. Di las gracias y entre al baño cerrando la puerta.

El baño fue más relajante de lo que esperaba sin embargo el verdadero problema era al inclinarme ya que el torso me dolía como el demonio, no sé cómo pero de alguna forma me las arregle para lavar bien mi cuerpo, mi principal desafío fue al vestirme simplemente era demasiado doloroso y tenía un hambre del demonio.

Cuando salí del baño las sabanas de la cama habían sido cambiadas y Bella estaba dormida en el centro de la cama, la televisión se encontraba encendida. No pude evitar reírme al ver que se había dormido viendo cartoon network.

Con cuidado tome el cobertor y la cubrí, el invierno se acercaba y el cambio de clima era más evidente para los frágiles humanos, tan frágiles como ella. Con un suave movimiento de mi mano aleje el cabello que le cubría el rostro

Bajo sus ojos tenía unas ligueras marcas moradas debido a la falta de sueño, sus mejillas se encontraban ligueramente rosadas por el frio y sus labios, suaves y tan frágiles, no podía encontrar algo en mí que deseara que se marchara. Jamás imagine que las palabras de Carlisle sobre el compromiso fueran ciertas.

Aun ahora mientras me acurruco a su lado no puedo imaginar que es lo que me impedirá alejarme de ella.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

_º Sueño º_

Pétalos de rosas caían del cielo danzando con la brisa que se extendía por el extenso prado. Cada segundo que trascurría las nubes se tornaban más oscuras y la brisa más violenta.

Subí la ligera inclinación del prado y mientras me acercaba pude ver a una chica, vestida con un hermoso vestido morado, que giraba bajo la lluvia de pétalos. Su cabello era de un brillante tono negro y debido al movimiento me era imposible ver su rostro.

A cada paso que daba el susurro del viento se tornaba mas como una ráfaga que silenciaba cualquier otro sonido. Apenas era capaz de entender mis propios pensamientos pero aun así no detuve mi marcha.

De solo ser pétalos de rosas estos se tornaron en rosas con afiladas espinas que atravesaban mi piel sin remordimientos, pero no perdí de vista a la chica que parecía no notar mi presencia en absoluto y menos las espinas que comenzaban a rasgar su vestido.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para tocar su hombro las rosas se habían tornado marchitas, sus pétalos habían perdido el color rojo que las hacia destacar tanto, pero sus espina aun se mantenían afiladas como si aun después de haber visto marchitar su belleza se aferraran a proteger un tesoro que hace tiempo se había perdido.

Alce mi mano izquierda para sujetarla y entonces todo se detuvo. Las rosas marchitas se detuvieron en el aire, la brisa se aplaco de repente y la chica se detuvo frente a mí. Sus ojos negros me miraban con reproche aun cuando tenía una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, de repente su mano se alzo de manera acusadora sobre mi hombro y su voz llena de rencor resonó en el silencio.

- Todo es su culpa, todo… merece su castigo y más.

Su mano se movió rosando mi brazo y sus ojos se fijaron hacia donde había señalado. Sin pensarlo dos veces mire hacia donde apuntaba y mi corazón helado se congelo aun mas.

A varios metros de distancia se encontraba Bella, completamente aterrada con sus manos atadas hacia el frente. Ella se movió al mismo tiempo que yo pero de la nada una manada de lobos salto sobre ella arrancando a mordiscos grandes trozos de su carne, escuche el crujido de sus huesos al romperse y sus gritos mezclado con los gruñidos de las bestias salvajes.

Un gruñido resonó desde mi garganta, intente acercarme a ellos pero no pude moverme. Volví a gruñir y otra vez sentí un roce en mi brazo y la chica del vestido morado apareció aun lado de mí con su rostro en una mueca torcida llena de gozo, sus labios se acercaron a mi oído y solo pude escuchar su voz como un susurro.

- Tú culpa… toda tuya.

_º Fin del Sueño º_

Me desperté exaltado, todo mi cuerpo temblaba de manera violenta. Apretando la mandíbula intente salir de la cama pero note un cálido bulto a mi lado, sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a mi brazo izquierdo. Me tranquile para evitar despertarla, la observe con atención y recordé el sueño una y otra vez.

Cada acto tiene su consecuencia y solo por esta vez esperaba que las consecuencias de los míos jamás llegaran.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Lo se, lo se todo se pone mas interesante y le dejo hasta ahi consideraba agregar algo mas pero si lo hago y luego no tengo tiempo de escribir mas por la escuela no quiero quedarles mal asi que espero que les haya gustado este capitulo XD.

Cuidense mucho y mil gracias por los reviews xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	6. ¿Solo un trago?

Hola, oh! el horror tengo semana de examenes eso mas las tareas hacen que tenga poco tiempo para seguir escribiendo a penas hace emm... 5 minutos termine de escribir este capitulo que casi crei que no alcanzaria a subir, asi que debido a el limitado tiempo que tengo para escribir el siguiente capitulo lo subire el sabado 20 para tener tiempo de organizar bien la historia porque si la sigo escribiendo de jalon se que solo la arruinare, en serio no me agrada hacer esto pero bueno culpen a mis maestros XD. Sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

"Alguien más P.O.V."

Las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron con un gran estruendo y dos chicos de tez morena y cabello negro como la noche entraron a la habitación. Cada uno cargaba unos baúles de madera negra que lucía como si pesara toneladas. De cerca una chica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, los seguía de cerca.

Se detuvieron a dos metro de una pequeña tarima donde había una silla ocupada por un sujeto que lucía extremadamente joven y el estar sentado con las piernas colgando de un lado de la silla y la cabeza del otro no lo ayudaba a verse mayor.

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí? Además claro esta de los perturbadores rumores acerca del vampiro.

Su tono de voz era liguero y burlón, casi sonaba como la voz de un muchacho de solo 15 años. La chica torció los labios en irritación y su voz sonó fría.

- Queremos callar estos rumores y estamos dispuestos a pagar el precio que se pide para cumplir con nuestra obligación.

- Nah! Eso no es ninguna obligación niña, tu orgullo fue lastimado y lo que buscas solo tiene un nombre y eso es venganza.

Apretando los dientes ella avanzo hacia el chico pero este fue más rápido y en un solo segundo había avanzado hacia ella, sujetado del cuello y lanzando al suelo donde la mantenía sujeta, los otros dos chicos no se atrevieron si quiera a moverse un centímetro. Mirándola a los ojos soltó un gruñido autoritario.

- Recuerda con quien estas tratando, atacarme no te ayudara a conseguir lo que quiere… y si lo que quieres es al vampiro solo hay una forma de obtenerlo pero se hará solo a mi modo, como dictan las reglas te guste o no.

Apretó su agarre un momento y luego la soltó y como si no hubiera ocurrido nada avanzo hacia su silla.

- Hablare con los vampiros sobre este "problema" estoy seguro que entregaran al vampiro si no desean una guerra ahora largo de aquí, los cofres se los pueden llevar no me interesa lo que puedan darme.

Masajeándose la garganta hizo una pequeña reverencia igual que los dos chicos que la acompañaban y después se dio media vuelta deseando salir de ese lugar con rapidez.

Fin de "Alguien más P.O.V."

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Su sangre recorrió mi garganta, tan dulce, tan cálida y su sabor, su sabor me volvía loco. Su cuerpo tan frágil se presiono contra el mío con fuerza y un suave gemido escapo de sus labios seguido por mi nombre. Su respiración era pesada y sus manos se aferraban a mis hombros desnudos con fuerza.

Mis manos sujetaron sus caderas con mayor fuerza sin llegar a lastimarla, aun sumido en la embriagadora burbuja en que me sumergió alimentarme de ella era consciente de su fragilidad más de lo que podía haber esperado o imaginado.

De manera involuntaria sus caderas se frotaron contra mí y un gruñido escapo de mis labios, aparte mis labios de la incisión que había hecho en su cuello y los presione contra los de ella. Sus manos soltaron mis hombros y se hundieron en mi cabello, sus labios me respondieron al instante de la misma forma hambrienta y apasionada en que yo la estaba besando, y nuevamente sus caderas se frotaron contra mí.

- Edward.

Lentamente la gire para quedar sobre ella cuidando de poner todo mi peso sobre ella. Aleje mis labios de ella queriendo mirar sus ojos y al hacerlo note que había manchado sus labios con su propia sangre. Baje el rostro lentamente y lambí la sangre lentamente. Sus ojos ansiosos se cerraron y una expresión de placer apareció por su rostro. La bese nuevamente moviendo mi mandíbula de tal forma que sus labios se abrieron dándome el acceso que tanto deseaba. El sabor de sus labios, mezclado con el de su sangre me estaba volviendo completamente loco. Una de mis manos bajo por su costado masajeando cada parte que iba recorriendo hasta que llegue nuevamente a sus caderas, mis dedos se sumergieron en la cintura del pantalón de su pijama que no se había cambiado en todo el día y lentamente comencé a tirar de él, bajándolo poco a poco y acariciando las porciones de piel que iba dejando al descubierto. No pude contener un gruñido al ver que llevaba unos bóxers femeninos de color rojo con algunos detalles en azul que hacían lucir su piel aun más hermosa.

Un suave melodía comenzó a sonar de repente pero bella no pareció notarlo hasta después de unos minutos. Su cuerpo se tenso justo cuando había logrado quitarle los pantalones y sus manos regresaron a mis hombros intentando enfocar mi atención en sus palabras no en su cuerpo.

- Edward… basta, el teléfono…

Colocando una mano en su mejilla acerque su rostro al mío.

- No me importa quién llame, el mundo puede estar acabándose y no me importara ni un pepino.

La bese con abandono y sus labios respondieron como antes. La canción se detuvo pero después de unos minutos volvió a comenzar y el sonido me molesto.

Me senté en la cama colocando a Bella entre mis piernas con su espalda recargada contra mi pecho y tome su celular, que había dejado en el mueble junto a la cama.

- ¿Qué?

- Wow! Bella ¿Te han dicho que tu voz suena exactamente a la de Edward cuando hablas por teléfono? Incluso el tonito de "más vale que sea importante o te arranco las piernas".

- ¿Qué quieres Emmett?

Bella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro intentando escuchar algo de la conversación y sin darse cuenta me dejo a la vista la incisión que había hecho minutos antes.

- Solo quería saber cómo esta Bella… ¿El que tú hayas contestado debería preocuparme? ¿No te la comiste verdad Edward?

Riendo lambí la incisión en el cuello de Bella.

- Si Emmett me la comí, bebí hasta la última gota de su cuerpo ahora dile a Charlie para que venga y me haga pedazos.

- Si no conociera tu tono sarcástico creería que es cierto… Ahora ya en serio ¿Dónde esta Bella?

Soltando un suspiro coloque la llamada en altavoz.

- Como Emmett no cree que no te haya comido creo que deberías saludarlo.

Sin embargo no conté con que Bella no diría nada solo giro su rostro hacia mí y me sonrió. Luego de unos segundos la voz llena de pánico de Emmett se escucho por la bocina.

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Oh! Por dios Edward se comió a Bella, código 16 ¡¡ Jasper!! Esto no es un simulacro, Jasperrrrrr…

Riendo Bella hablo al fin.

- Tranquilo Emmett sigo viva.

- Por todos los cielos no vuelvas a hacerme algo así…

10 minutos después el sermón de "padre preocupado" de Emmett aun continuaba.

Mientras ella calmaba a Emmett note el cansancio en su mirada, con suavidad baje de la cama y moviendo los labios le dije que en un minuto regresaba. Mientras iba a la cocina recordé los sucesos que nos llevaron a lo que hace unos minutos Emmett había interrumpido.

_º Flash__back º _

Acariciaba su cabello con suavidad mientras ella dormía, mi mano acaricio su mandíbula y mientras apartaba un mecho de su rostro mis ojos recorrieron su terso cuello y mi garganta comenzó a arder como el infierno. Eran casi las 5 de la tarde y no me había alimentado, el golpe de su olor me resultaba como 1000 toneladas de acero contra una rama y lo peor era ser esa rama y estar muriendo por algo de comer.

Inconscientemente acerque mi rostro y mis labios se presionaron contra su suave piel, justo donde se encontraba una vena importante. Su aroma era delicioso, solo podía imaginar a lo que su sangre podría saber. Cerrando los ojos separe mis labios y mi lengua recorrió una parte del trayecto de su vena.

Solo fui consciente de que ella había despertado cuando abrí los ojos y note los de ella fijos en mi. Avergonzado por mis actos quise alejarme, susurros de un millón de disculpas escaparon de mis labios pero ella me silencio con una caricia en mi mejilla.

- Es una pena decirlo pero te lo dije… no hay otra forma.

Giro su rostro e hizo a un lado el resto de su cabello dejándome a la vista su terso cuello. Mi garganta se cerró ante tal visión, moría por un bocado y entonces no pude evitarlo. Inocentemente el cordero se entrego a las fauces del león, y el león no lucho contra la tentación.

Separe mis labios dejando a la vista mis colmillos y con un solo movimiento los enterré en su cuello rompiendo la delicada piel. Escuche como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello y un liguero quejido escapo de sus labios.

Su sangre era algo que no tenía comparación, parecía que estaba específicamente diseñada a mi gusto y no pude evitar el golpe de desenfreno que me domino.

Aun estando en ese estado era consiente sobre quien me estaba alimentando y aunque sabía que el comienzo era doloroso quería hacer que esto fuera placentero para ella, que fuera mi propia manera de decir gracias.

Lentamente la sujete de la cintura mientras una de mis manos comenzaba a masajear uno de sus senos y fue entonces que uno de los sonidos más hermosos escapo de su garganta. Su cálido aliento me golpeo el rostro y su cuerpo se presiono contra el mío.

Mi nombre escapo de sus labios una vez más en forma de un gemido. Alejando mis labios de su garganta la bese con ternura.

- Gracias…

Un beso, luego otro y otro. Su aroma, su cuerpo, su sangre todo llamaba por mi y no estaba dispuesto a ignorarla.

_º Fin del Flash__back º_

Saliendo de mis recuerdos guarde el envase de jugo de naranja en el refrigerador y regrese a la habitación entregándole un vaso con jugo a Bella. Al instante me miro intrigada.

- Ayudara con la pérdida de sangre.

Había estado tan metido en mis recuerdos que había olvidado que Emmett estaba al teléfono.

- ¡¿SANGRE?! ¿Quién perdió sangre? ¡Oh! ¡Por dios!!¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?... código 28 Jasperrrrrr…

Girando los ojos Bella tomo el vaso y le dio un sorbo antes de contestar a Emmett.

- Todo está bien Emmett, tranquilo… ¡oh! Voy a pasar por un túnel, hablamos luego…

Riendo colgó el teléfono callando los gritos histéricos de Emmett. Me acomode junto a ella y ella se acurruco en mis brazos con el vaso entre sus manos.

- ¿Quieres ver una película?

- Claro.

Tome el control remoto y comencé a hacer zapping en la televisión. De alguna forma estar de esta forma con Bella se sentía tan bien, tan natural que no podía recordar claramente como pasaba el tiempo viendo la televisión por mi cuenta y me preguntaba si acaso alguien más experimentaría esta comodidad con otra persona justo después de haber bebido su sangre.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	7. Libertad y una dulce nueva adicción

Hola, como habia dicho al fin es 20 y aqui tiene un nuevo capitulo. Lo que me recuerdan a todos aquellos a los que les guste el anime creo que entenderan el por que en cuanto a la eleccion de lo que seria el uniforme que en a mi parecer es simplemente genial *.* pero no se confundan nada que ver mi historia con esa serie, y por cierto si alguien sabe donde puedo encontrar los capitulos de la primera temporada se los agradeceria con todo el alma ya que desde hace un tiempo estoy muriendo por verla Q.Q

y ahora disfruten el capitulo...

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

_"Emmett P.O.V."_

- Tonterías, solo quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien.

_- Emmett…_

- Te preocupas demasiado Jasper, además hoy al fin se termina el cautiverio de Edward y Bella puede tomar su habitación en los dormitorios. Oh! Lo siento batería baja gikrk… señorita pudin… Gikrk… hablamos luego, bye.

Colgué el teléfono al instante mientras me acomodaba la corbata del uniforme. Hoy después de esos tres días de encierro el castigo se levantaría y tanto Edward como Bella se incorporarían a las clases, aunque no estaba tan seguro que para el resto de los estudiantes fuera algo bueno después de todo habían corrido ya varios molestos rumores sobre ambos y en realidad solo verlos en clases y el que todos los observen como un experimento a punto de explotar quizá pueda ser demasiado para ellos y con el humor de Edward eso no era muy bueno.

Tome mis cosas y salí de mi habitación después de todo quería ser el que quitara el seguro a la puerta y confirmar que en realidad Bella si estaba bien y no seguir asustándome como la otra vez la cual por cierto Edward pagara ya que Bella era humana y por lo tanto muy frágil.

No tarde mucho en llegar después de todo el edificio donde se encontraba su habitación quedaba al lado del mío. Me sorprendió ver a mi padre y a Charlie hablando tranquilamente en la enorme entrada del edificio.

- Emmett ¿No es muy temprano para ti?

Me reí al instante. ¿Acaso todos me conocían tan bien?

- Algo pero quería estar aquí para "el gran momento".

Después de hablar por un momento el vigilante del edificio apareció entregándonos la llave que abriría la habitación de Edward. Sin esperar más tiempo nos dirigimos hacia el ultimo pido encontrándonos de vez en cuando a uno de los pocos inquilinos que tenía el dormitorio ya que este dormitorio estaba reservado especialmente para vampiros involucrados con algún humano, ignoraba la razón pero imaginaba que era más fácil estar rodeado de vampiros que entenderían el tipo de relación en la que estabas y que por lo tanto no se atreverían a comerse a tu humano si este aparecía por las noches.

Una vez que estábamos frente a la puerta no pude evitar sentirme bastante emocionado al fin después de tanto tiempo podría volver a tener a Bella alrededor la cual es terriblemente graciosa para ser humana, aunque el mal humor de Edward era algo tolerable con ella a su lado imagino que bien podría divertirme aun más de lo que puedo imaginar.

Le pedí a Carlisle que me dejara hacer los honores y luego de un par le lagrimas y el acusarlo con mama sobre algunas cosas accedió amablemente a dejarme abrir la puerta.

Introduce la llave en la cerradura y le di vuelta. Tome la perilla y la gire preparado para saludar a mi hermano y a mi amiga pero algo que no había anticipado antes era lo que vi al abrir la puerta, claro podía simplemente entrar y hacer un millón de bromas sobre el asunto pero imagine que al viejo Charlie no le haría gracia y por la manera en que Charlie reaccionaria no le haría nada de gracia a Carlisle.

Incomodo cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella extendiéndome de tal manera de que ninguno pudiera entrar.

- ¿Qué ocurre Emmett?

- ¿Todo está bien verdad?

- Pues verán yo creo…

Justo cuando iba a inventar algo que le salvara el pellejo a mi hermano la puerta se abrió y termine cayendo de espaldas. Edward se había hecho a un lado y me miraba con una ceja alzada y los labios apretados intentando no burlarse.

En ese momento quise golpearlo por ser tan descarado, ahí estaba junto a la pared cubierto solamente por una maldita sabana. Al instante me levante y mire hacia la cama agradeciendo por el bien de Charlie y Carlisle que Bella no estaba a la vista pero por la manera en que se encontraba la cama no era muy difícil imaginar que pudo haber pasado.

- Buenos días. Así que ¿al fin soy libre?

- Para eso estamos aquí… ¿y Bella?

Mire a Edward deseando que no dijera alguna estupidez. Wow a la vida en serio le gusta la ironía.

- Se está dando una ducha.

Dándome un empujón me saco de la habitación y antes de que lo notara ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

- Gracias por la noticia, nos vemos en clases Emmett.

La puerta se había cerrado y mire a Carlisle confundido en realidad no entendía que era lo que ocurría.

- Bueno eso fue extraño.

- Tu lo has dicho viejo amigo, al menos sabemos que tu hija aun está viva y el mío seguirá así por mucho tiempo más.

- Si bueno eso lo veremos después ahora será mejor que nos marchemos las clases van a comenzar y debemos hablar con Aro. Cuídate Emmett.

- Adiós Emmett pórtate bien en clases.

Ambos hombre se alejaron charlando amistosamente como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el ver a Edward cubierto con solo una sabana mientras Bella había estado a su lado todo este tiempo fuera algo de todo los días… bueno estuvo ese fin de semana en Grecia… ah!! Ese no es el punto, concéntrate Emmett.

¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido entre Bella y Edward?

No sabía pero pronto tendría la respuesta, Detective Emmett en acción…

_Fin de "Emmett P.O.V."_

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Un beso, luego otro…

¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto adicto a sus labios?

Aun ahora mientras nos estábamos vistiendo para ir a clases solo quería besar sus labios y quizá algunas otras zonas de su cuerpo. Mis manos sujetaron su cadera y escuche la suave risa que escapo de sus labios al acercarla a mí.

- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es acomodar una corbata cuando me estas distrayendo de esta manera?

- Déjala no importa.

Alejando su mano afloje un poco la corbata y la deje así mientras me concentraba en sus labios y entonces mis ojos se deslizaron por su cuello. Me aleje de ella tomando un profundo respiro y fui por mis cosas y su mochila.

- Edward ¿Qué ocurre?

Solté un suspiro y me colgué la mochila al hombro.

- Me está dando hambre y si llego a beber de ti los demás olerán la sangre y eso solo te pondría en una situación peligrosa.

Acomodo el listón de su cuello en un moño y camino hacia mí para tomar su mochila. (http : / / img2 . ak . crunchyroll . com / i / spire4 / 05182008 / b / a / a / 5 / baa5d94d15b190 _ full . jpg *sin espacios, el uniforme negro es para humanos, el blanco para los vampiros)

Metí las llaves del lugar en mi bolsillo, sujete su mano y caminamos por el corredor rumbo a nuestra clase.

Mientras caminábamos note a los varios vampiros y humanos que comenzaban a dirigirse hacia el enorme edificio del lado este. Sabía lo que corría por sus mentes, incluso podía escuchar los susurros que se regalaban el uno al otro y me pregunte cuan molesta estaría Bella si le pateaba el trasero a alguno de ellos.

Todo iba bien hasta que el idiota apareció. De la nada el idiota de Mike newton se acerco a ella sujetándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

- Bella cariño tanto tiempo sin verte. Debo decir que estas tan hermosa como siempre.

Acercando su rostro a ella intento besarla pero fui más rápido y lo sujete del cuello de la camisa alejándolo de ella por completo. El rostro de Bella mostraba desagrado y considere en ese momento que quizá le haría incluso feliz si le pateaba el trasero a alguien en este día.

- ¿Dame una razón para no matarte?

Golpeo mi mano con fuerza y retrocedió tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras me miraba con rencor. ¿Acaso esa mirada tenía que asustarme?

- Pedazo de idiota como te atreves a tocarme, ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

- Parece ser más bien que tú no sabes quién soy yo niño.

- Cuida tus palabras idiota, la basura como tú no merece ni tener nombre.

Me reí de sus palabras para ser un vampiro su cerebro funcionaba extremadamente lento. Me acerque a él con paso firme y el que fuera al menos una cabeza más alto que el ayudaba mucho con mi intención. Bella apretó mi mano con fuerza.

- Vuelves a poner una de tus asquerosas manos sobre mi chica y te matare de manera lenta y dolorosa, entendiste niño… y mi nombre es Cullen, Edward Cullen así que no lo olvides.

La indignación y el enojo se borraron de sus ojos que se abrieron como platos. Riendo me aleje de el llevando a Bella conmigo.

Cuando llegamos al salón correspondiente las clases habían comenzado así que no me sorprendí mucho cuando abrí la puerta y la clase entera incluida la maestra fijaron su atención en nosotros.

- Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan me alegra saber que decidieron acompañarnos.

Sonriendo, envolví mis brazos alrededor del torso de Bella y apoye mi mentón en su hombro.

- Si bueno tenia mejores planes estando en cama pero Bella creyó más conveniente asistir a clases, claro no es tan divertido como mi idea pero ella no quiere decepcionar a sus padres.

Aclarándose la garganta la maestra me miro con desaprobación mientras nuestros compañeros extendían rumores entre ellos, incluso observe a Emmett que se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano… oh! Lo divertido que esto podía resultar.

Sentía el calor que se extendía por las mejillas de Bella y antes de que hiciera algo más que la avergonzara coloque mis manos en sus caderas y la hice avanzar hacia dos asientos libres junto a Emmett y Alice.

- Tú sí que sabes hacer una entrada.

La maestra miro a Alice con desaprobación antes de retomar la clase.

Le regale a Alice una sonrisa descarada lo cual pareció irritarla aun mas y eso honestamente me hizo reír pero la mano de Bella golpeando mi pecho hizo que me detuviera.

- Compórtate Cullen.

- No resulta tan divertido pero lo intentare.

Desde el otro lado del salón podía ver al idiota de Mike newton mirándome y note la manera en que miraba a Bella, deseando ser él quien la tuviera a su lado.

Solo por diversión tome la mano izquierda de Bella y acaricie suavemente su palma bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su muñeca mis dedos se detuvieron a acariciar la zona donde claramente se podían ver sus venas, donde se podía apreciar su pulso, el bello ritmo al que su corazón latía.

Mi garganta se seco, pero sabía que más que añorar su sangre añoraba sentir sus labios nuevamente contra los míos.

Alce su mano y presioné mis labios con suavidad sobre su pulso, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y podía escuchar como el ritmo de su corazón aumentaba ligueramente. Sus ojos chocolates encontraron los míos y sonriendo entrelace mis dedos con los suyos.

- Desde ahora lo intentare.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

_"Alguien más P.O.V."_

Sus afiladas uñas rozaron la piel desnuda de su pierna mientras el viento acariciaba las cortinas. Dentro del cuarto oscuro se podía distinguir su delgada figura cubierta solamente por una abrigadora bata gris.

Dudando el sujeto atravesó el marco de la puerta y se detuvo a unos metros detrás de ella.

- El señor ha llamado.

Miro sobre su hombro ansiando la respuesta, su voz resultaba tan fría como la misma noche.

- ¿Cuándo tendré al vampiro?

El sujeto pareció no poder decir palabra alguna lo que solo causo desesperación en ella. Solo había un motivo para que eso ocurriera, la respuesta que buscaba no llegaría jamás.

- ¡¿Cuándo tendré al vampiro?!

- Nunca.

Un nudo como una daga afilada se formo en su garganta y sus uñas se clavaron en la palma de su mano derecha, la sangre no se hizo esperar.

- Los vampiros no desean entregarlo y el señor no desea una guerra ahora cuando sabe que nadie terminara ganando.

- ¡¡LARGO!!

Sumergida en el odio se dejo caer al suelo llorando por la venganza que anhelaba. Acompañada solo del silencio se prometió a si misma de una forma o la otra conseguiría su ultimo anhelo.

_Fin de "Alguien más P.O.V."_

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos la siguiente semana.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	8. Y ahora es que me doy cuenta

Hola, Mas feliz que antes les traigo este nuevo capitulo ya que pude resolver uno de los problemas el otro es que todavia estoy de vacasiones y eso solo quiere decir que me quedare un tiempo mas con mis parientes y no podre seguir escribiendo hasta llegar a mi amada computadora, mientras intentare llenarme de ideas para continuarla lo antes posible y espero que mientras esperan disfruten la historia....

ELIZABETH BAGUER no sabes cuanto me alaga el hecho de que me pidieras leer tu historia, que ten por seguro leere. Honestamente tu peticion fue una sorpresa muy agradable por la cual te agradesco y ten seguro que te ayudare en todo lo que me sea posible :)

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Nubes teñidas de gris poblaban el cielo y el viento hacía notar su presencia con el bailar de una suave brisa que acariciaba las hojas de los árboles y cualquier otra cosa que se atravesara en su camino. En ocasiones pequeños arrebatos de su mal humor eran evidentes, aun más cuando rosaban sus mejillas, las cuales enrojecían por la violenta y fría caricia, y cuando hacía que su cabello se alzara por momentos.

Frote sus brazos intentando evitar que el frio la molestara, pero cuando tu piel resulta igual de fría o aun mas que el mismo clima eso resulta un verdadero problema.

- ¿Tienes frio?

- No.

Sentí la manera en que se movía amoldando su espalda perfectamente contra mi pecho, el calor que emanaba hacia que me sintiera aun más cómodo de esa manera. Deslice mis manos lentamente por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cintura y evitando romper la tranquilidad que nos envolvía la abrase.

Su cabeza se apoyo contra mi hombro izquierdo y yo apoye mi mejilla contra ella. Sentía cada detalle del tronco del árbol contra el que estaba recargado y el movimiento del césped siguiendo el danzar del aire jamás me pareció más relajante que en este momento.

- Quizá es mala idea que estemos aquí Edward, todos los demás están en clases.

- Técnicamente nos sacaron de clases así que no tienes que preocuparte.

Con un liguero golpe en el brazo me voltio a ver.

- Lo cual por cierto estuvo muy mal Edward no lo vuelvas a hacer… además me habías dicho que te comportarías.

- Dije que lo intentaría, además la clase era aburrida.

- Una cosa es una clase aburrida y otra fingir estar dormido teniendo un sueño erótico sobre mí.

No pude evitar reírme, sonaba tan molesta pero sabía que incluso a ella le había parecido gracioso.

- ¡Oh! Admítelo fue genial, sobre todo la cara que puso Emmett…

- Hablando de Emmett, en serio necesitas hablar con él sobre lo que ocurrió en la mañana. Estoy segura que quizá malinterpreto las cosas.

- Emmett siempre malinterpreta las cosas, no te preocupes.

- Pero…

Coloque mi mano sobre sus labios y soltando un suspiro se relajo en mis brazos ignorando lo que su cálido aliento me provocaba. Deslice mi mano por su mandíbula, luego su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro y de ahí recorrí su brazo con una suave caricia. Jamás imagine que llegaría a sentirme así con alguien, menos una mortal.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro mientras con un gesto de mi mano trataba de hacer a un lado su pregunta. Ella solo me concedió unos segundos antes de acomodarse de costado apoyando el costado de su rostro contra mi hombro.

- ¿Es doloroso?

Su mano izquierda acaricio mi garganta, era una caricia suave y delicada, un simple rose de sus dedos contra mi piel sin embargo tuve que morder mis labios para evitar gemir de placer.

Envolví su mano con la mía y la acune en mi pecho.

- Es más doloroso no poder tocarte.

Sus ojos siguieron fijos en mí y me di cuenta que esa simple respuesta no saciaría su curiosidad.

- Es más molesto que doloroso, podría compararlo a cuando un mortal tiene la garganta seca solo agrégale un poco de ardor y creo que esa es la explicación más sencilla que se me puede ocurrir.

Su mano se soltó de la mía y volvió a trazar un camino de caricias a través de mi garganta hasta llegar a mis labios, con dos de sus dedos recorrió mis labios una y otra vez hasta que con un suave tirón de mi labio inferior me indico que los separara.

No era capaz de negarme a sus peticiones por alguna razón que desconocía lo único de lo que era consiente es que solo quería hacerla feliz. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi boca y sentía como suavemente acariciaba uno de mis colmillos que habían crecido antes sus caricias.

Mi piel estaba fría y sin embargo solo me hacía falta una de sus caricias, una sonrisa o una palabra para hacerme sentir que estaba en llamas.

Desde que había iniciado su caricia mis ojos jamás abandonaron los suyos.

Sentí su dedo deslizándose suavemente hasta la punta, suavemente presiono su dedo contra él y el conocido sabor de su sangre llego a mi lengua. Solo una gota y ya estaba enganchado.

Sujete su muñeca y mantuve su mano contra mis labios, embriagándome de su exquisito sabor. Solo eran unas cuantas gotas pero eran las suficientes para calmarme hasta que pudiera estar a solas con ella.

El placer me domino y solo fui capaz de cerrar los ojos mientras la abrazaba con un poco mas de fuerza.

Sentí como apoyaba su rostro contra mi pecho, escuche como su corazón aumentaba un poco su palpitar y su respiración se volvía un poco agitada, pero a pesar de eso ella estaba tan tranquila como antes.

Con una última caricia de mi lengua contra la herida aleje su mano un poco de mi para asegurarme de que la herida no era muy grave y después acerque su dedo una vez mas y deje un beso en el.

- Gracias.

Tuve que sonreír cuando me miro, sus mejillas estaban teñidas del más encantador color escarlata y podía imaginar que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

- No es nada. Aunque creo que deberíamos ir a buscar algo de comer.

Ella se iba a levantar pero la detuve a tiempo, acostándola de nuevo contra mí y soltando un bostezo hundí mi rostro en su cabello.

- Solo un minuto más, prometo que me portare bien en las demás clases.

Riéndose se acerco más a mí y note como colocaba sus manos bajo mi chaqueta.

- ¿Tienes frio?

- No.

- Mentirosa.

Podía notar como el tono escarlata de sus mejillas no disminuía así que alejándome un poco del tronco del árbol me quite la chaqueta de mi uniforme quedándome solo con la camisa y el chaleco además de la molesta corbata. Me acomode y envolví mi chaqueta contra su cuerpo especialmente sobre sus piernas.

- Esta algo fría ahora pero al menos te ayudara a mantener el calor… había olvidado lo frágil que puede ser la salud de un mortal y con un día así solo se podría imaginar que no tardara mucho en nevar.

- Estoy bien, en serio no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

- Mentirosa.

- Deja de llamarme así.

Sonriendo apoye mi mentó contra su coronilla y cerré los ojos disfrutando de su compañía. En poco tiempo pude escuchar los pasos de los alumnos saliendo de sus aulas hacia el comedor y tres pares que avanzaban hacia nosotros.

Sin abrir los ojos solo sonreí al saber exactamente quien eran los que se acercaban y lo que seguramente pasaba por sus mentes al vernos así.

- ¡Wow! Esa es sin duda la cara más idiota que eh visto.

- Vete a molestar a otro lado Emmett.

Gruñendo acomode mis brazos alrededor de Bella de manera que aun cuando parecía imposible la acerque más a mí.

- Ves Emmett solo está feliz porque en lugar de ser normal y tener un oso de peluche como todos cuando era niño ahora se consiguió una mortal con quien acurrucarse.

- Jasper ya basta, ustedes dos en serio necesitan madurar… per Edward en serio ¿quieres que Bella muera congelada o qué? A Charlie no le hará muy feliz si se entera de esto.

Gruñendo abrió los ojos y note que Bella se había quedado dormida contra mí. Con cuidado la envolví en mi chaqueta y volvió a mirar a mis hermanos.

- Solo estábamos disfrutando el día hasta que llegaron y si solo vinieron a molestar creo que será mejor que se marchen.

Con un suave y elegante brinco Alice de coloco a mi lado y se sentó para después acariciar con dulzura el rostro de Bella. Siguiendo su ejemplo Emmett y Jasper se sentaron.

- Es en verdad muy linda Edward, espero que sepas lo afortunado que eres.

- Lo se Alice no tiene que decírmelo.

- Bien porque si la lastimas Charlie no será el único que te este persiguiendo hambriento de venganza.

Quise reírme pero al ver sus caras tan serias imagine que no sería el mejor momento y claro quien mejor para empeorar un momento que mi querido hermano Emmett.

En su cara se dibujo una sonrisa tonta y su mano señalo el cuello de Bella.

- Ves Jazz te dije que la había mordido, en su cuello aun se nota un poco la marca.

- Si fueron tres días… esa marca debería estar más fresca.

Mirándome furiosa Alice me golpeo el hombro y agradecí el hecho de que no quisiera despertar a Bella y por ello hablara en un tono bajo.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste a morderla? Si mama supiera estaría furiosa.

- Momento la has estado mordiendo en otros lugares ¿no es así? Sabía que lo de esta mañana no podía ser lo que imaginaba…

Ahora Emmett y Alice me miraban amenazadoramente mientras Jasper se mantenía al margen de la discusión.

- Antes que nada la sangre que Victoria te indico que me llevaras estaba alterada y no tenia de que alimentarme y aunque me negué Bella fue la que insistió en el tema… y antes de que digas que mama estaría furiosa creo que el hecho de que puede ir planeando la boda la haría olvidarlo, además no es como si termine matándola aun es humana.

Los ojos de los tres estaban abiertos como platos y no entendía la razón hasta que el peso de mis palabras regresó a mi mente.

-¡¿ACEPTASTE EL COMPROMISO?!

- ¡¿ALTERADA?!

Cubrí los oídos de Bella con cuidando evitando que despertara y note como al menos una porción de los que se encontraban no muy lejos de donde estábamos nos volteaba a ver con la sorpresa escrita en la cara.

- Pero creí que no te interesaba casarte…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Bella se quedara en tu dormitorio?

Note la sorpresa en el rostro de Jasper pero decidí mejor responder a la pregunta de Emmett que sabía era la que más le estaría preocupando bueno al menos la primera, el hecho de que Bella se quedara en mi dormitorio en realidad no era su problema.

- Alguien altero la sangre y sobre ello hablare después con Aro, le deje un mensaje de voz en cuanto termino mi encierro pidiéndole que me vea luego.

Con una suave inclinación de cabeza Emmett dio el tema por zanjado y cuando voltio a ver a Alice casi sentí que si estuviéramos en alguna serie de anime estaría cayéndome de espaldas en ese momento. Sujetaba su celular en su oído y parecía que había estrellas en sus ojos.

- ¿Mama? Acepto el compromiso…

Escuche el grito de mi madre al otro lado de la línea y de nuevo lo escuche cuando Alice le dijo que podía ir planeando la boda. Escuche como se sumergían en los planes que querían realizar y en ese momento mire a Bella dormida contra mi pecho y no pude evitar sentirme mal. Mi madre y mi hermana planeaban nuestra boda y yo ni siquiera se lo había pedido.

Si estábamos comprometidos y si algún día tendría que ocurrir esa boda, pero al menos quería darle la oportunidad de decir lo que quería, darle la oportunidad de decirme sí o no y sobre todo ser capaz de darle un anillo.

Me puse de pie sujetando a Bella con cuidado.

- Por mucho que aprecio su compañía creo que será mejor que me vaya ya estuvimos más que suficiente aquí y no quiero que Bella termine enferma. Nos vemos.

Emmett y Jasper se despidieron con un gesto y comenzaron a hablar sobre alguna de sus clases, mientras me alejaba el grito de Alice me detuvo.

- ¡Nos vemos en la clase de cocina!

Intrigado gire en mi lugar y mire a Alice que seguía al teléfono.

- ¿Tu también estas en la clase de cocina?

Haciendo a un lado el teléfono me miro como si fuera la pregunta más tonta que le habían hecho en su vida.

- Por supuesto, si se casan algún día tendrán hijos y si el lado mortal de ella termina siendo el dominante seré la mejor tía del mundo al cocinarles muchos deliciosos bocadillos además claro esta de comprarles un millón de cosas.

- Alice.

- Esta bien, solo mil cosas.

Negando con la cabeza me di media vuelta y seguí mi camino.

Las palabras de Alice rondaron mi mente y por un momento imagine como seria eso.

Bella y yo.

Bella, nuestros hijos y yo.

Sin duda no podría imaginar un mejor futuro.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos aun no estoy segura pero con suerte la siguiente semana ya estare con mi dulce computadora para seguir escribiendo *.*

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	9. Una clase entretenida

Hola:

Al fin volví a la civilización jajaja... y solo por la felicidad de ello me puse a escribir como una loca para subir capitulo hoy, espero que lo disfruten.

Además de que quizá los siguiente capítulos los estaré subiendo cada dos semanas aun no me decido ya que estoy trabajando en otras dos historias que también me gustaría comenzar a subir, pero yo les avisare si eso ocurre y al igual que ocurrió con esta historia les dejare una pequeña descripción para que me den su opinión... bueno ahora ya me dejo de tanto y disfruten la historia.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

El olor del dulce bañaba la habitación y mientras miraba como Bella guardaba alguno de los ingredientes que habíamos utilizado, escuchaba con poco interés los murmullos de personas que en realidad no tenían interés alguno en la clase.

Me recargue contra el borde de la mesa que nos habían asignado y cerré mis ojos tratando de ignorar las voces y el dulce olor que ahora se estaba volviendo algo irritante.

Molesto por no conseguir mi propósito un liguero gruñido escapa de mis labios pero al instante me callo cuando siento un ligero golpe en mi pecho.

- Se supone que tendrías que vigilar el horno, no dormitar.

Riendo abro los ojos y atraigo a Bella a mis brazos, respirando su delicioso aroma olvidándome por un momento del olor dulce de la comida.

- El olor me tiene cansado.

- Si es así no entiendo que haces en esta clase… bueno tu, Alice y los demás.

Note como miraba alrededor de la habitación observando cómo trabajaban Alice y los otros dos vampiros que se encontraban en la habitación. Justo cuando iba a responde su duda el sonido de una alarma suena avisando que el pastel está listo y ahora solo falta decorarlo con el glaseado.

Quitándole los acolchonados guantes la hago a un lado abriendo el horno y sacando el molde caliente. Ella toma un plato amplio y girando el molde dejo que la masa esponjosa caiga en el, para después dejar el molde en el lavaplatos.

Tomando el tazón con el glaseado Bella se coloco frente al plato y con una espátula pequeña tomo un poco del glaseado y comenzó a embarrarlo sobre la masa esponjosa del pastel.

Lentamente me acerque a ella y apoye mi mentón en su hombro.

- No es algo en realidad difícil de explicar el que estemos aquí en realidad… no es muy difícil saber lo que un vampiro quiere como alimento pero cuando se trata de simples mortales es más complicado y ahora que me encuentro en la misma situación que Luca y Milo creo que entiendo la razón de esta clase.

Dejando su labor ella miro hacia al mismo lugar que yo miraba, los gemelos vampiro al otro lado de la habitación que ayudaban a sus parejas limpiando los utensilios mientras ellas agregaban el glaseado y cuya única diferencia era su extraño color de cabello que de hecho era su tono natural, el de uno de ellos era de un oscuro tono morado y el del otro de un azul oscuro.

- Probablemente a Aro se le ocurrió que los vampiros con parejas humanas también deseaban consentirlas de la misma forma que ellas lo hacen al permitirnos beber de su sangre…

Riendo mordí de manera juguetona su cuello.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

Mire su rostro tratando de recordar el tiempo que había trascurrido.

- Milo y Caitlin emm… Pues ella tiene 19 ahora así que… 3 años quizá un poco más y considerando que los gemelos tiene al menos 150 espero que no pienses mal, el de hecho la conoce desde que era una niña y espero hasta que ella tenía la edad adecuada para que el declarara sus sentimientos… En cuanto a Luca y Mía creo que cerca de dos año.

Con sumo interés Bella giro su rostro hacia mí y note la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué edad tienes Edward?

- Emm…

Tallándome la nuca me recargo contra la mesa, al lado de ella y enfoco mi mirada en algún punto muerto. Sentí como su mirada seguía en mi y poco después su mano presionada contra mi mandíbula intentando que mi atención regrese a ella pero no estaba seguro si quería tocar ese tema.

Este lugar había sido creado como una forma de refugio para los vampiros y las familias mortales con ese linaje pero también era una buena forma para actualizar a vampiros sobre ciertas aspectos de la vida cuando estos pasaban años aislados del mundo que les aburre o educar a los vampiros jóvenes o simplemente para aquellos cansados de fingir ser una persona mas y tener la libertar de codearse con sus "hermanos" y a pesar de que muchos vampiros recorren las aulas en compañía de los mortales en busca de algún nuevo conocimiento, un gran número de vampiros solo vagabundean por los alrededores, disfrutando de la gran extensión de tierra libre de intrusos que arruinen nuestro lugar.

Al ver que no había manera en que pudiera mover mi rostro así ella a menos que yo lo quisiera se coloco frente a mí soltando un suspiro.

- ¿Acaso eres mucho mayor que los gemelos? ¿Edward?

- ¿No podemos dejarlo solamente en que soy mayor que tú?

- Solo quiero saber.

Soltando un suspiro paso mi mano por mi cabello desordenándolo más de lo normal que considerando el hecho de que en mi vida eh usado un cepillo para peinarme y el hecho de lo desordenado que estaba por la noche anterior y esta mañana es mucho decir.

- Solo digamos que soy dolorosamente mayor que tu… y ahora sigamos con esto que el glaseado no se colocara solo.

- Pero…

- Luego Bella.

Sujetándola de las caderas la acerque a la mesa y me coloque detrás de ella mirándola trabajar.

- Siempre puedo preguntarle a Alice.

Riendo apoye mi cabeza con la de ella.

- Podrías intentarlo pero si te dice mi edad te enterarías de la de ella y no creo que le agrade la idea.

Tomando un poco del glaseado mancho la mejilla de Bella con él.

- ¡Edward!

- Descuida yo lo arreglo.

Con una simple caricia de mi lengua contra su mejilla el glaseado había desaparecido y en su lugar el cálido color escarlata brillo en sus mejillas.

Quería besarla, hacia varios minutos que la había besado y mis labios anhelaban sentirlos de ella nuevamente pero claro tenía que haber siempre alguien que arruine la diversión.

- ¡Ey! Puedes ser mi hermano pero tranquilo con esas manos y labios o tendré que acusarte con Charlie.

Rodando los ojos apoye mi mentó en su hombro evitando besarla.

- Gracias por el recordatorio Alice.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación pude ver a Luca y Milo mirándome, note como ambos se echaban a reír tras escuchar el regaño de Alice.

Suspire recordando que los gemelos eran mis amigos o más bien eran los amigos con los que comúnmente me iba de fiesta, recuerdo las idioteces que más de una vez habíamos hecho, claro eso antes de que igual que Emmett y Jasper encontrara a su pareja la cual luego no dejaban sola ni un solo instante, aunque bueno en el caso de Milo eso ocurrió en cuanto Caitlin entro en la edad adecuada y le dijo que sí.

Descaradamente Luca se acerco a Mía y la beso para después simplemente abrazarla y mirándome con la burla claramente dibujada en el rostro.

En ese instante recode también que de ambos Luca era el más desvergonzado y que más de una ocasión me vi tentado por la idea de matarlo pero claro la amistad prevalece ante la desquiciante ira.

Soltando un suspiro cansado ayudo a Bella a terminar con el pastel y aunque Alice me reprendió algunas veces, que en realidad no me importaron mucho, pude jugar un poco con las fresas que se colocarían en el pastel y los labios de Bella.

- ¡Al fin! Ahora podemos irnos.

Con cuidado coloque el pastel en el envase apropiado para poder llevarnos lo que quedaba de ello al dormitorio.

- Aun tenemos otra clase Edward.

Haciendo una mueca de disgusto voltee a ver a Bella.

- Sera horrible, separan a vampiros de mortales y es lo mismo de años anteriores… vamos Bella, pórtate mal conmigo y saltémonos esa clase, prometo que valdrá la pena.

Sonreí de la manera más persuasiva que pude y no pude ignorar la manera en que mi ego se inflamaba al ver que había obtenido lo que deseaba.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

En el momento que la clase se dio por terminada salimos del salón escapando incluso de la mirada de Alice. Caminamos por los corredores hasta llegar a la salida y de ahí nos dirigimos al dormitorio donde después de dejar el pastel en el refrigerador y tomar un abrigo para Bella avanzamos hacia la entrada del dormitorio donde le pedí a Bella que se detuviera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno antes de que sigamos nuestro camino debo pedirte un favor.

- ¿Qué favor?

Me desanude la corbata y la acerque a ella. Me reí un poco al ver que no entendía todavía y con un fluido movimiento me puse detrás de ella.

- El lugar es una sorpresa y que hay de divertido en las sorpresas si las ves venir.

- Pero…

- Prometo que no te pasara nada, te estaré cargando en mi espalda todo el camino.

- Soy capaz de caminar por mi cu…

- Lo sé pero así será más rápido… estaremos de vuelta antes de la cena.

En ese instante mi celular comenzó a vibrar y dándole tiempo para que lo pensara unos segundos leí el mensaje que me había llegado, del cual tuve que reírme. Cerré el celular y mire a Bella nuevamente.

- Además considerando el hecho de que nuestros padres nos esperan para cenar y hablar sobre algunas cosas creo que sería mejor si hacemos el trayecto más rápido.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos y no pude evitar pensar en lo adorable que lucía en ese momento.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Relájate solo será un cena y prometo que no dejare que tú seas la cena.

- Pero…

Me reí al ver como había hecho a un lado mi comentario y como se ponía a pensar en todo lo que podría salir mal en una sola noche.

Me acerque a ella y sujete su rostro entre mis manos, acariciando con suavidad sus mejillas que lentamente se tornaron escarlata.

- Todo saldrá bien Bella lo prometo.

Lentamente inclino mi rostro y permito a mis labios acariciar los suyo, una necesidad que me estaba matando desde la última vez que la había besado. Sentí sus brazos envolverse alrededor de mi cuello y su frágil cuerpo presionándose contra el mío.

- Ahora date la vuelta y déjame vendarte lo ojos.

Ambos nos reímos y lentamente Bella me dio la espalda, confiando en mi por completo. Coloque la corbata con cuidado asegurándome de que no estuviera muy apretada ni muy suelta para que el viento no la arrastrara consigo.

Justo cuando iba a moverme para ayudarla a subir a mi espalda Luca aparece frente a nosotros riendo de igual forma que lo haría Emmett.

- ¡Ey! No sabía que tenias esas tendencia Edward, aunque si no lo sabías comúnmente ese tipo de cosas se realizan en el dormitorio o bueno en algún lugar menos público.

Girando los ojos ignore su comentario y continúe con mi cometido. Sentí los brazos de Bella alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas envolviendo mi cintura y debí admitir internamente que el comentario de Luca había sembrado algunas ideas en mí.

- No sabía que Mía te dejaba portarte mal, que diría si se entera que estas fuera de clases.

Sonriendo de manera burlona paso una mano por su extraño cabello morado que lucía aun más claro con la luz que las nubes dejaban pasar.

- Quien dice que estoy siendo malo solo vengo por un libro que olvide.

- La clase es de pelea así que a menos que un gran libro malvado sea el enemigo no creo que lo necesites.

- Bien dicho mi amigo pero a menos que los padres de la Srta. Swan necesiten saber que estas corrompiendo a su pequeña no creo que haya necesidad de que mi querida Mía se entere de esto.

Verificando que Bella se encontraba segura comencé a caminar.

- Todos en algún punto corrompen a su pareja ¿O acaso Mía es tan inocente como hace dos años con un novio como tú?

Regalándome una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas que comúnmente en estos tiempos eran más reservados para Mía que nadie comenzó a jugar con el anillo que tenía en la mano izquierda y en realidad me sorprendió saber que en ese momento lo que Luca estaba sintiendo era de hecho algo de vergüenza cosa muy extraña en el.

- En realidad ella es la que me corrompe a mí… En fin te veré luego, disfruten su paseo y descuida aun recuerdo cómo funciona esto.

Un segundo después el había entrado a edificio y yo había encontrado el camino que tomaría. Aumente la velocidad de mi andar evitando los arboles hasta solo ser más que una mancha borrosa para aquel que mira en mi dirección. Sentí como las manos de Bella se sujetaban con mayor fuerza alrededor de mi cuello y como acomodaba su rostro contra mi espalda cubriéndola del viento.

- ¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que sabía cómo funcionaba esto?

- Antes cualquier cosas que ocurría era culpa de nosotros aunque solo uno estuviera involucrado así que cuando uno se escapaba por unas horas si acaso lo buscaban, aun cuando hubiera hablado con el segundos antes de que te preguntaran donde estaba tu amigo tu no lo has visto.

- En pocas palabras el no nos ha visto y ni nosotros a él.

- Algo así…

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	10. Un paseo y una cena para 6

Hola, Aqui les dejo otro capitulo que espero sea de su agrado xD...

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Tan solo había pasado media hora cuando llegamos al lugar que había considerado. Ayude a que baja de mi espalda y después hice que avanzara un par de pasos dejándola de espaldas frente a mí.

Lentamente le quite la corbata de los ojos y la guarde en mi bolsillo me incline hacia su oído y susurre.

- ¿Qué te parece?

Observe cada detalle de su rostro recorriendo el lugar, memorice hasta el último detalle y con gusto vi el asombro que ella estaba sintiendo al ver ese lugar.

- Es hermoso Edward.

Me miro sonriendo y no pude evitar regresarle la sonrisa. Tome su mano y avance con ella unos cuantos pasos más para sentarnos.

- Hace tiempo estaba aburrido no estaba asistiendo a las clases así que decidí vagar por algunos días y de alguna manera llegue aquí. Es uno de los pocos lugares que ningún vampiro además de mi ha visitado.

Nos acostamos sobre el verde césped y vi como comenzaba a acariciar unos lirios enanos amarillos (http: / / www . ojodigital . com / foro / attachments / flora – y – fauna / 6400d1182428622 – lirios – enanos - _ dsc8172 .jpg) que se encontraban cerca de ella, los cuales seguramente terminarían cubiertos de nieve muy pronto.

- Es maravilloso Edward. Gracias por haberme convencido de saltarnos esa última clase.

Me acerque a ella y bese su cálida frente.

- Era mi secreto y solo quise compartirlo contigo… además prometí que valdría la pena.

- Sin duda lo ha valido.

Me acerque un poco más a ella y sin dudarlo ella se acurruco en mi pecho. Mis dedos recorrieron su cabello y sin darme cuenta termine jugando con algunos mechones, segundos después ella giro su rostro mirándome, coloco sus manos en mi pecho y en ellas apoyo su mentón.

- ¿Cuántos otros secretos que no quieres decir debería esperar?

Acaricie una de sus mejillas y le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas deseando no iniciar lo que probablemente sería una pelea.

- ¿Lo preguntas por lo de mi edad?

- Yo solo… solo quiero saber sobre ti, me parece extraño el hecho de que ahora que has aceptado el compromiso en realidad no nos conocemos.

- De hecho creo que nos "conocemos" más de lo que muchas otras personas comprometidas lo hacen según nuestras "tradiciones".

Sus mejillas se tornaron rápidamente de tono escarlata y rápidamente había inclinado el rostro como si intentara esconderse tras sus manos.

- No me refiero en ese sentido… pero al menos quisiera saber tu color favorito, que clase de música prefieres, tu película favorita… o tu edad.

Desviando mi atención comencé a jugar de nuevo con su cabello, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ella.

- Sabe cuál es mi película favorita después de todo también es la tuya y la vimos la noche anterior… además te vi recorriendo la habitación e imagino que habrás visto mi colección.

Sentí sus manos en mi rostro y cuando la mire su rostro estaba más cerca del mío que antes.

- Admito que estuve husmeando por tu habitación y mire parte de tu colección, pero aun así el observar una pila perfectamente ordenada de discos no me dice cuál es tu canción favorita o algo por el estilo… menos me dicen que edad tienes, menos aun por qué no se dé que forma los has ordenado y no tuve tiempo de revisar cual era el más antiguo aunque imagino que todos esos discos no son exactamente toda tu colección así que por más que busque no sabré nada y a lo que quiero llegar con todo este estúpido balbuceo que quizá no tenga sentido para alguien mas es … ¿Por qué rayos no quieres decirme tu edad?

- Nuestra habitación.

Acaricie su cabello una vez mas pero esta vez ella simplemente entrecerró sus ojos y me miro molesta, y si lograba entender el hecho de que creyera que en realidad solo estaba evadiendo el tema pero si ya era suficiente el saber el hecho de que era un vampiro ¿también era necesario que supiera que tan viejo era a comparación de ella?

Sentí como su mano derecha hecha puño golpeaba mi pecho, apenas había resultado como una caricia para mí pero entendía que estuviera molesta.

Un parpadeo después ella estaba de espaldas sobre el césped y yo sobre ella, sus ojos me miraban con sorpresa, sus labios se encontraban entre abiertos y claramente podía escuchar el ritmo de su corazón que se había incrementado.

Tratando de que se relajara dejando un camino de besos por su mandíbula y sin darme cuenta mi voz se había tornado un susurro.

- Cuando estoy contigo el resto del mundo no me importa, solo tu… actuó diferente y lo sé, todo el mundo a esta hora debe saberlo ya que además de alguien que considere mi familia nunca soy amable, nunca soy tierno y contigo… Tú tienes algo que no entiendo, algo que me atrae asía ti y lo único que sé es que no quiero alejarte de mi como también estoy consciente del hecho de que soy la última persona que te merece, porque no soy el chico bueno Bella y si tu… Si acaso yo te dijera cada secreto que guardo se que lo más probable es que saldrías corriendo y gritando lejos de mi y honestamente soy demasiado egoísta para querer perderte…

La mire a ojos y después presione mis labios contra los suyos, sus manos encontraron su camino hacia mi cabello y mis manos sujetaron sus caderas.

Alguna vez observe algunas de las consecuencias que acarrea el amor y aun cuando lo mantenía fresco en mi memoria no podía detenerme y evitar este sentimiento que quizá terminaría destruyéndonos a ambos.

Una de mis manos se deslizo de sus caderas hacia su muslo centímetro a centímetro baje mas hasta que la tela de su falda ya no se interponía entre mis dedos y su suave piel. Mi garganta ardió igual que mi cuerpo y cuando un gemido escapo de sus labios creí que perdería la razón.

Mi mano se deslizo un poco bajo su falda pero lentamente regrese a donde había estado, masajeando con suavidad su pierna.

Rompiendo el beso mis labios se separaron mostrando mis afilados colmillos, mis ojos llenos de deseo se fijaron en ella, en su dulce rostro y me sentí peor de lo que alguna vez había imaginado. Había alzado su rostro dejando al descubierto su terso cuello, dándome acceso a su deliciosa sangre y colocando su vida en mis manos.

- Deberías temerme… Deberías huir de mí…

- Pero no quiero hacerlo y tú no me quieres lejos.

En menos de un segundo mis labios estaban contra su piel y mis colmillos perforaban nuevamente su cuello, justo sobre el mismo lugar donde estaba la primera mordida que hasta ahora apenas y esa visible.

Su sangre recorrió mi garganta mientras sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a mis hombros, su cuerpo se presionaba contra el mío, su respiración se había vuelto pesada y el latido de su corazón se tornaba violento, pero fue hasta que mi nombre escapo nuevamente de sus labios que note cuanto me gustaba su reacción. Este momento era lo más cercano que estábamos de hacer el amor, lo que más se le llegaba a parecer.

Me aleje de su cuello lambiendo la sangre que recorría mis labios y observe su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior y la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba mientras su respiración se iba normalizando.

Lambí sus labios y otro gemino escapo de sus labios en el instante en que movió sus caderas hacia mí. No pude evitar gruñir y ella en lugar de temerme abrió sus ojos sonriendo.

La mano que había mantenido en su pierna se movió hacia sus caderas sujetándolas contra el césped evitando algún otro movimiento.

- A pesar de ser el chico que menos te conviene, gracias a mi madre también soy algo tradicional y aunque para los vampiros lo que se refiere a la virginidad es diferente, lo lamento pero decidí respetar al menos la tradición humana ya que la otra ya la había roto…

Con cuidado, con uno de mis dedos trace la marca de mi mordida a un lado de la herida para evitarle alguna molestia o dolor, señalando así de lo que estaba hablando.

Acerque mis labios a su oído y disminuí mi voz como fuera posible que alguien más pudiera estar escuchando.

- Es más difícil de lo que alguna vez imagine en mi vida pero el día que te haga mía, cariño, será el día en que seas mi esposa… El día que solo a mi debería importarme donde esta, así al menos si decido tenerte encerrada conmigo por una semana, un mes, lo que sea en nuestra habitación, nadie tenga que molestarnos… Solo tú y yo… nada mas…

Gemí suavemente contra su oído y sentí su cuerpo estremecerse, su mejillas estaban completamente rojas y sus ojos buscaban los míos.

- Eres perverso.

- Mmm… No en realidad no, espera a la noche de bodas y quizá te mostrare cuan "perverso" puedo ser.

Bese sus labios una vez más para luego tomar los lirios enanos amarillos con los que antes estaba jugando y colocarlos en su cabello.

- Perfecta.

Mire hacia las grises nubes y lentamente vi el copo de nieve que comenzaba a caer. Al ver como cada vez se encontraba más cerca de nosotros estire mi mano y lo atrape.

Bella acerco su mano a la mía y sentí como el calor de su mano causaba que parte del copo de nieve se comenzara a derretir pero mi fría mano aun le ayudaba a conservarse.

¿Acaso ella también estaba logrando eso con mi corazón?

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación estábamos riendo, su aliento estaba irregular por haber corrido pero al final ella había sido la que había querido competir.

Estábamos tan inmersos el uno en el otro que fue hasta que ella se sentó en la cama mirando hacia el armario que noto el regalo que habían dejado para nosotros.

Un hermoso vestido azul (http: / / img . webdelanovia . com / wp – content / uploads / 2009 / 02 / vestido _ de _ fiesta _ 2009 _ 1 .jpg) y zapatos del mismo tono (http : / / www . / foto _ remota . php ? imatge = http : / / img . trendencias . com / 2009 / 05 / topo . JPG) para ella y un elegante traje negro para mí.

Al ver la ropa recordamos en ese momento que veríamos a nuestros padres a la hora de la cena y antes de que pudiera decir algo que la tranquilizara, ella simplemente comenzó a correr de aquí allá tomando algunas cosas para irse a dar un baño

Dos horas y media después Bella no dejaba de moverse nerviosa a mi lado. Habían enviado un coche por nosotros y durante el trayecto de aprox. 25 minutos había estado terriblemente nerviosa porque por el estilo del vestido era más que imposible ocultar la marca de la mordida que le había dado hace solo un par de horas.

Habíamos llegado hace 5 minutos a la casa de campo que los Cullen teníamos cerca del lugar, la cual presentía que era solo una forma de nuestros padres de poder sentirnos cerca, durante ese tiempo permanecíamos de pie frente a la puerta.

Sentía a Bella junto a mi temblando lo cual no era por el frio que la primera nevada había traído consigo ya que llevaba un abrigo negro lo suficientemente acogedor para que no sintiera si quiera el frio, además de una bufanda que llevaba perfectamente envuelta en su cuello. Su cabello chocolate estaba ondulado sujeto en una coleta baja del lado donde estaba la mordida pero a pesar de todo eso ella aun temblaba como una hoja.

Soltando un suspiro toque el timbre e inmediatamente ella me miro asustada.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Bella cariño, en serio necesitas tranquilizarte además no vinimos hacia acá solo para mirar la puerta.

Estire mi mano derecha cubierta por unos suaves guantes negros y sujete su mano, en cuanto la puerta se abrió la sentí tensarse y apretó con mayor fuerza mi mano.

Mi madre abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

- ¡Edward! ¡Bella! No saben cuánto me alegra verlos.

Sonreí al saber exactamente cuánto le alegraba. Nos dejo pasar y nos dio un abrazo a ambos una vez que estábamos dentro donde poco a poco las voces de Carlisle, Charlie y Renée la madre de Bella se acercaban a nosotros.

Entre saludos y abrazos Bella pareció relajarse al menos eso fue hasta que mi padre ofreció tomar nuestros abrigos.

- Lo sentimos estábamos tan emocionados de tenerlos aquí que ni siquiera les hemos dado la oportunidad de quitarse los abrigos y movernos hacia la sala.

Como un caballero me acerque a ella y le ayude a quitarse el abrigo, cuando fue el turno de la bufanda Bella me miro asustada, se mordió el labio pero no dijo nada mientras se los entregaba a mi padre y me quitaba el mío.

La marca era clara y aunque el cabello la ocultaba aun era bastante evidente, aun mas para un grupo de vampiros con visión perfecta.

Mire como mi madre miraba a Renée como un niño que sabe que obtendrá el regalo que quiere para navidad, Charlie entrecerró los ojos mirándome fijamente y Carlisle se aclaraba la garganta tratando de ocultar lo que quizá sería una risa.

Acercándose a Bella, Esme coloco una mano en su espalda y la invito a la sala para conversar un poco antes de cenar.

- Bella luces adorable. Me alegro saber que Renée y yo escogimos bien.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	11. La noche antes del caos matutino

Hola, Ultimamente eh estado algo ocupada con los examenes y no he podido colocar los link de las imagenes en mi perfil para aquellos que desde aqui no pueden verlo, en cuanto pueda los pondre. Pero mientras espero que este nuevo capitulo los haga feliz xD...

Tambien estaba pensando hoy colocar una reseña de las otras dos historias en las que estoy trabajando pero creo que eso sera hasta la siguiente semana, lo que si puedo decirles es que uno es sobre emm.... digamos demonios y el otro sobre asesinos a sueldos ¿Que tema prefieren? no se deciden bueno ustedes me dicen y yo les traigo las reseñas la siguiente semana xD... Ahora basta de palabras y disfruten el capitulo...

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Estaba sentado al lado de Bella comiendo con tranquilidad la comida que tenia frente a mi igual que lo hacían mis padres y los de ella, quien en este momento nos miraba con la curiosidad claramente escrita en la cara. Mi madre miro preocupada a Bella.

- ¿Ocurre algo cariño?

- No yo… Es solo que me extraña que estén comiendo también… es decir hasta donde se ustedes solo…

Riendo Charlie aclaro la duda de Bella antes de que se pusiera más roja de lo que ya estaba. Sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo y de no ser por la mirada que mi madre me dirigió quizá no lo hubiera notado pero tratando de disimularlo tome un trozo más de la comida y lo metí en mi boca.

- Veras Bella creímos que quizás sería absurdo que vinieran a cenar y que al final solamente tú estuvieras comiendo mientras nosotros simplemente bebíamos algo y como una de las cosas que intentamos hacer es el poder convivir con los humanos como si fuéramos uno más de ellos, un gran amigo de Esme creó estos exquisitos platillos que aunque no lo parezcan en realidad es más sangre que cualquier otra cosa.

Sonriendo Bella inclino el rostro asía su comida y comenzó a clavar el tenedor una y otra vez sobre un trozo de la comida. Sonriendo Renée me miro y después de ello miro a mi madre algo que sin duda no era bueno.

- Esme y yo nos estábamos preguntando ahora que has aceptado el compromiso… ¿Ya han decidido la fecha?

Bella que había tomado un sorbo de su jugo casi se ahoga ante las palabras de su madre y aterrada tomo mi mano bajo la mesa.

- Renée en realidad…

Mi madre completamente emocionada en cuestión de segundos comenzó a hablar sobre el diseño del vestido, lugares donde podría efectuarse la ceremonia y otros aterradores temas a los cuales Renée también se unió.

Tuve ganas de aflojarme el cuello de la camisa y creo que de haber sido humano las uñas de Bella hubieran quedado permanentemente marcadas contra mi mano. Bella intento detener la conversación que solo nuestras madres estaban llevando a cabo pero parecía no funcionar.

- Nosotros…

Golpeando la mesa con mi puño mire a nuestras madres que habían dejado al fin de hablar para mirarnos.

- No hemos hablado de todo eso aun pero al final es Bella quien toma las decisiones y por ello les pido que se calmen o les prometo que no habrá ceremonia.

Charlie me miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No estarás diciendo que no se casaran nunca o si muchacho?

- Solo digo que no habrá ceremonia después de todo siempre estarán las vegas…

Ambas madres me miraron como si hubiera gritado frente a todo el mundo que Bella estaba embarazada y yo iba a dejarla por alguna rubia idiota, en serio amaban las celebraciones.

Bella aflojo el agarre que tenía en mi mano e incluso sonrió ante la expresión compartida de malestar de nuestras madres. Además de ese momento y un momento un tanto extraño en que Bella tuvo que ir al baño y tanto Charlie como Carlisle enfocaron su atención en mí completamente, la velada paso con calma.

El tiempo había pasado volando y durante el trayecto a nuestro dormitorio el sueño atrapo por completo a Bella y mientras llegábamos me pase todo ese tiempo admirándola mientras descansaba.

Una vez que llegamos despedí al conductor cargando a Bella hasta nuestra habitación. Durante el trayecto un sonido a mi derecha me hizo dar la vuelta solo para encontrarme a Milo usando solamente el pantalón de su pijama y descalzo.

- Me había preguntado donde te habías metido para la última clase pero imagino que tu adormilada prometida responde mi pregunta.

Sonriendo negué con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Puedo ser amigo de Luca pero aun no adquiero sus desvergonzados instintos… ¿Y tú que haces a esta hora vagando por los corredores? No deberías estar acurrucándote a los pies de Caitlin.

El se rio y alboroto sus cabellos azules que gracias a lo noche lucían negros como el ala de un cuervo.

- Después de la última clase fue a visitar a su familia, al parecer su hermana vino de visita y quería verla.

- ¿Y sentiste el repentino deseo de volverte el fantasma del edificio?

- Algo así… Pero más bien iba por un bocadillo nocturno, según Luca hay una manada de pumas unos kilómetros al norte de aquí.

- Provecho.

Lentamente me dio la espalda, alzo su mano hacia mí en forma de despedida y arrastrando los pies camino hacia una de las ventanas del pasillo y con agilidad apoyo su mano en el marco y salto.

Riéndome me di media vuelta y avance hacia la puerta de la habitación, saque la llave y una vez abierta acosté a Bella en la cama sabiendo que la puerta no se había cerrado por completo.

Cuando me di vuelta Luca estaba apoyado en el marco de mi puerta mirándome con atención vestido en un pantalón holgado negro y una camisa blanca sin mangas.

- Si buscas a Milo salto por la ventana rumbo al norte.

- Lo sé, solo que escuche el rumor de que fueron a cenar con sus padres y quería preguntarte que tan aterradora fue tu experiencia… Porque la mía ¡Uff! Creí que el padre de Mía me mataría y luego de alimentar a los lobos con mis restos bailaría sobre mi tumba y quemaría el resto de mí si es que quedaba…

Lo mire confundido.

- ¿Quién te dijo? ¿Además no deberías estar con Mía?

Su cara se torció en un gesto de tristeza, que sabía bien estaba fingiendo, y avanzo hacia una de los asientos frente a la cama dejándose caer desde el respaldó de este dejando la cabeza colgando en el lugar que deberían descansar sus piernas.

- Se molesto conmigo por una pequeña bromita que hice y decidió ir con Caitlin a visitar a su hermana… Ya sabes se conocen desde niñas bla, bla, bla…

Entre cerrando los ojos lo mire con atención.

- ¿Pequeña bromita? La última vez que usaste esas palabras nos vetaron de Irlanda hace años.

Riendo comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¡Ah! Si que buenos tiempos… ya pasaron al menos 55 años de eso ¿Crees que ya nos permitan entrar?

Negando me senté en la cama.

- ¿Qué hiciste esta ves que molesto a Mía?

En su cara se formo un gesto aburrido y comenzó a mover sus manos restándole importancia al asunto.

- Puede que haya iniciado un pequeño incendio en el dormitorio de un chico que estaba coqueteando con ella…

Rápidamente alzo la cabeza mirándome.

- Aunque claro aun no pueden demostrar que yo lo hice pero claro Mía se adelanto a sacar conclusiones.

- Ahora entiendo cómo es que tu y Emmett se llevan tan bien.

Rodando los ojos volvió a dejar que su cabeza colgara del asiento.

- Es solo que tu no entiendes lo genial que somos… ¿Acaso no recuerdas ese fin de semana en Grecia? ¡Ja! Como vas a recordarlo si estabas tan ebrio que ni siquiera recordabas tu nombre aunque déjame decirte mi amigo que eso de usar togas no es lo tuyo…

- Si lo recuerdo, era la despedida de soltero de Jasper pero eso no importa además si no mal recuerdo yo no era el único usando toga.

Luca alzo su rostro sonriendo de la misma manera que lo hace Emmett.

- Claro pero solo hay fotos tuyas usándola…

- Olvídalo mejor sal de una vez.

- ¡Oh! Vamos estoy aburrido y Mía no regresara hasta mañana en la tarde.

- Entonces mejor ve a irritar a Milo el es tu hermano al menos el tiene motivos de sangre para no matarte.

Se puso de pie sacando el aire de sus pulmones de manera dramática.

- ¿Con quién crees que estaba antes?... Milo es malo cuando se molesta ¿Puedes creer que me atravesó con un sable solo porque le pregunte una que otra cosa sobre su vida sexual?

Riéndome le palmeé la espalda mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

- La verdad es que no puedo culparlo, a comparación de Emmett tú no sabes cuándo huir.

Luca me miro indignado mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Has luego Luca.

Ignorando lo que me pudiera estar diciendo le cerré la puerta en la cara, me di la vuelta y mire a Bella durmiendo con tranquilidad y supe que el vestido que llevaba solo le incomodaría al dormir así que aclarándome la garganta nervioso avance hacia el armario para tomar una de mis camisas y unos pantalones holgados para cambiarme.

Nervioso mis manos recorrieron los costados de Bella hasta llegar a al cierre del vestido y justo cuando iba comenzar a bajarlo escuche el grito de Luca proviniendo del balcón.

- No hagas nada que yo no haría mi amigo.

El sonido de su risa se desvaneció en la oscuridad y maldije el momento en que Luca entro a mi vida, si un Emmett era suficiente otro como él era un tormento.

Deslice con delicadeza el cierre y sujetando con delicadeza a bella le quite el abrigo y gracias al que el vestido era strapless le pude poner mi camisa y abrochar algunos botones evitando ver la tentación que era su pecho desnudo al deslizar el vestido hacia abajo.

Cubrí a Bella con las sabanas y colgué el vestido en el armario antes de entrar al baño y cambiarme.

Me estaba desanudando la corbata frente al lavamanos y pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Mis ojos estaban de un tono aun más oscuro de verde y mis colmillos eran claramente visibles. Mi respiración se había agitado.

Pase una mano por mis cabellos e intente tranquilizarme pero mi propio reflejo me mostraba la manera en que estaba fallando.

Me recargue contra la pared y me deslice por la pared sentándome en el suelo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría durar aguantando la tentación que tanto me llamaba, la misma que ahora descansaba en mi cama.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Al día siguiente las clases habían trascurrido con calma y había logrado comportarme bueno excepto en historia cuando por "accidente" mi codo termino golpeando el rostro de Mike Newton pero que quieren que diga el se atravesó cuando me acercaba a Bella al salir de clases.

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando llegamos a la mesa donde se encontraban Emmett, Alice y Jasper comiendo, bueno en realidad bebiendo de unos enormes vasos como si fueran slurpee`s.

- Hola Bella, Edward ¿Qué tal les fue anoche?

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido durante la cena y claro solo mis hermanos podían usar eso para sus bromas.

Ignorando a mis hermanos y a amigos incline mi rostro hacia el hombro de Bella y dejando un casto beso en su hombro comencé a deslizarme hacia su cuello lentamente, distrayéndola de su comida.

Escuche la risa malévola de Emmett pero la ignore, al igual que su comentario de "Mejor búsquense un cuarto".

Fue hasta que el sonido de las enormes puertas que daban hacia el comedor golpeando las paredes y el grito de una chica llamándome callo el ruido que las voces de los presentes creaban.

- ¡¡Edward!!

Alejando mi rostro lentamente del cuello de Bella mire hacia la entrada encontrándome con una chica de cabello rosa que me era bastante familiar.

- ¡Oh no!

Me puse de pie cubriendo a Bella con mi cuerpo. La chica al verme comenzó a gritar emocionada.

- ¡Edward cariño!

Al instante comenzó a correr hacia mí. Con mis manos sujete los hombros de Bella asegurándome que no se moviera.

Una vez que la chica estuvo lo bastante cerca de mi salto para colgarse de mi cuello pero yo fui más rápido y me moví arrastrando a Bella hacia mi pecho. Envolví a Bella con mis brazos y cuando la chica irritada por la manera en que la esquive poso sus ojos en Bella sus ojos ardieron furiosos.

- ¿Quién diablos es ella?

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Lo se soy mala jeje... Pero si quieren saber que mas pasa deberan seguir leyendo la siguiente semana xD.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	12. Aceptacion y rechazo

Hola, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... durante estos dias iba a estar fuera y le pedi a una amiga que colocara las continuaciones pero evidentemente no lo hizo y me disculpo por ello... los link los colocare ahorita en mi perfil si me da tiempo.

Tambien aprovecho para dejarles de una vez una pequeña reseña de las historias que estoy considerando publicar y asi me hagan saber cual les agrada mas:

_1) Todo era perfecto, no había mejor palabra para describir lo maravilloso que todo era, antes de que perdiera al hombre que amaba y él se convirtiera en un monstruo cegado por el poder que ser rey le otorgo. Lo peor de todo es que aun me niego a creer que lo he perdido y por culpa de mi débil corazón me encuentro atrapada en su mundo, rodeada de monstros, anhelando salir de este lugar disfrazado de belleza._

Esta historia en su mayoria el comienzo esta inspirada por la pelicula Hitman, a una amiga le encanta y me obligo a ver la pelicula y resulta que aunque no es la mejor pelicula que he visto me gusto mucho xD.

_2) Solo somos fantasmas, huérfanos de un mundo que prefiere vivir ignorando nuestra existencia, somos aquellos a los que contratan para el trabajo sucio, somos los perfectos asesinos o al menos así era hasta que alguien decidió meternos en su torcido juego. Un juego donde solo nosotros saldremos ganando._

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Gruñidos escapaban de su garganta mientras miraba a Bella de forma asesina.

- Te hice una pregunta Edward, ¿Quién diablos es ella?

- Eso no te interesa Tanya… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Colocando sus manos en su cadera y me miro como un niño cuando descubre que santa no existe.

- ¿Acaso Carlisle no te dijo que vendría?

- Su mensaje decía que vendrías en una semana.

Se hundió de hombros con un gesto de fastidio.

- Quería verte, ¿Acaso es un crimen?... Ahora dime ¿Quién diablos es ella?

Sentí las manos de Bella aferrándose a mi camisa con fuerza y como su rostro se presionaba contra mi pecho. Comencé a frotar mi mano contra su espalda intentando tranquilizarla.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Tanya.

Cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y me miro frunciendo el ceño.

- Tú eres mío, así que si es de mi maldita incumbencia.

Alice se puso de pie junto a ella y Jasper hizo lo mismo.

- No tienes nada que hacer aquí Tanya.

- Siempre es un placer verte Alice.

- Yo en tu lugar no usaría la palabra "placer" ya que verte está muy lejos de serlo y de una vez te recomiendo que te marches.

- Vine a ver a Edward así que no te metas Alice odiaría lastimar a la querida hermana de mi Edward.

Sonriendo Alice se hizo el cabello a un lado y después observo sus uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

- Es una lástima que "tu Edward" no exista ya que el único Edward que veo aquí pertenece a la tierna humana que abraza con tanta devoción y por si no lo sabías su compromiso ya es un hecho… Así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

- ¿Esa es la tal Isabella? ¿Esa cosa es ella? ¡Ja! Ahora entiendo porque Edward huía del compromiso.

Rugiendo de coraje corte sus crueles palabras.

- Cállate Tanya, no eres nadie para hablar.

- ¡Oh! Claro que lo soy o acaso olvidas las noches que pasamos juntos por que yo no las he olvidado y menos el desprecio que tenías antes la sola idea de casarte con una extraña… Y ahora resulta que sostienes a esa extraña contra ti cuando tú eres solo mío.

Tanya avanzo asía nosotros lentamente hasta que el sonido de la voz de Bella la hizo detenerse.

- ¡No!

- Así que la pequeña rata puede hablar.

- No soy ninguna rata y Edward no es tuyo de ninguna manera.

Tanya la miro de manera burlona. Molesta Bella se soltó de mis brazos, sus ojos se fijaron en los de Tanya.

- Y supongo que seguro crees que es tuyo ¿no?

- No lo creo, lo sé y muy pronto será mi esposo… el padre de mis hijos y te aseguro que no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo.

Furiosa las manos se Tanya se volvieron puño y luego por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo se relajo y ella solo se hundió de hombros.

- Entonces al menos déjame hacer un intento.

En menos de un segundo Tanya se lanzo contra Bella alejándola de mi en el instante que iba a alejarla se su camino. Su mano derecha se amoldo al cuello de Bella empujándola hacia una pared con fuerza y justo cuando iba a apretar su agarre la sujete sin ninguna delicadeza y la aleje de Bella, arrojándola al otro lado de la habitación.

Apenas fui consciente de que Emmett y Jasper habían ido a detener a Tanya en caso de que quisiera volver a atacar a Bella, a la cual apenas había alcanzado a sujetar entre mis brazos antes de que cayera al suelo inmóvil.

- ¡Bella! ¡¡Bella!!

Alice estaba a mi lado en segundos.

- Solo esta inconsciente Edward… Estará bien.

- Busca a Carlisle y llévalo a mi habitación, puede que se haya roto algo por el golpe contra la pared.

Cargue a Bella con cuidado pero al ponerme de pie, vi a Tanya mirando a Bella con odio. Con un suave movimiento pase el cuerpo inconsciente de Bella a brazos de Alice y me dirigí hacia Tanya, pasando a Emmett y Jasper.

Mi mano se enredo en el cuello de Tanya con fuerza y sin soltarla la empuje hacia la pared más cercana. Gruñendo la mire con asco e ira.

- ¡No se te ocurra volver a tocarla! Ni siquiera te atrevas a mirarla o juro que te matare… Lo que hubo entre nosotros no fue nada, no valió nada para mí… Siempre hubo una razón por la cual jamás bebí de ti…

Acerque mis labios a su oído y mi voz ser torno maliciosa.

- Nunca bebía la sangre de aquellas con las que dormí, como jamás dormía con aquellas de las que bebía… Pero con Bella, con mi prometida tengo ambas cosas…

Me aleje de ella empujándola una última vez contra la pared. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y estaba seguro que dentro de poco quizá comenzaría a llorar o al menos a fingirlo.

- Ahora sabes cuánto significa para mí y si la tocas será lo último que hagas.

Dándole la espalda avance hacia Alice y tome a Bella entre mis brazos, observe su cuello y mire las feas marcas que comenzaban a aparecer.

Mire por última vez a Alice y me dirigió al dormitorio esperando que Carlisle llegara pronto.

Cuando al fin llego las marcas en el cuello de Bella se habían oscurecido empañando la Belleza de su hermosa piel. No me aleje de ella mientras Carlisle la revisaba asegurándose de que no se hubiera lastimado.

- Ya puedes relajarte Edward… Ella se encuentra bien, solo unos cuantos moretones y la garganta le molestara por unos días al beber o comer, le recetare algo para ayudar a disminuir la inflamación en su garganta pero debo decir que en realidad tiene suerte de que Tanya no allá presionado con fuerza su garganta o ahora estaría muerta.

- Lo sé…

Acaricie el rostro de Bella con ternura.

- ¿Piensas decirle alguna vez todo?

Apretando la mandíbula mire a Carlisle con la agonía reflejada en mi mirada.

- ¿Tu le dijiste todo a mama?

Guardando sus cosas Carlisle lo pensó un momento y luego me miro.

- Eh sido lo mas honesto que he podido pero admito que no le he dicho todo después de todo hay cosas que considero que tu madre no debería saber.

- ¿Cosas como las que yo he hecho?

Soltando un suspiro Carlisle se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

- Todos hemos hecho cosas que en realidad lamentamos y creo que lo único que importa es que en realidad seas honesto con Bella, si en verdad es amor lo que hay entre ustedes lo que hayas hecho en el pasado en realidad no serán nada después de todo lo único que importa es que se amen y sean felices juntos.

- ¿Entonces debo decirle?

- Es tu decisión.

Carlisle se puso de pie y después de una breve despedida se fue. Me quede junto a Bella observándola dormir pensando en un millón de cosas a la vez.

¿Acaso debía decirle de lo que me había hecho marcharme de este lugar cuando no debía hacerlo? ¿Decirle de todos aquellos a los que mate? Aun cuando creía que era lo correcto… ¿Acaso ella lo vería de igual manera o se alejaría de mí?

Bella despertó horas después cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Abriendo los ojos se quejo por el dolor en su garganta.

Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y cuando regrese se lo entregue. Tomo el vaso y se lo llevo a los labios.

- Con calma.

Se quejo en cuanto bebió un sorbo y luego empujo el vaso hacia mí frunciendo el ceño.

- Se que duele pero deber beber un poco más.

Negando dejo el vaso en mi mano y se acurruco en mi pecho. Suspirando deje el vaso en el mueble junto a la cama y me recargue en la cabecera de la cama.

- Tengo 185 años…

Al instante el rostro de Bella se giro hacia mí. Me mordí el labio y continúe hablando.

- Esta sería la tercera vez que estoy en este lugar… La primera vez que vine tenía 13 y me quede 5 años, la segunda vez vine por órdenes de Aro ya que a muchos vampiros les parecía "perturbador" que entablara amistad con algunos lobos…

Bella me miro con curiosidad y sabia que seguro quería saber más acerca del tema pero en este momento no tenía muchas ganas de entrar en detalles acerca de ello.

- Cuando me marche me pase todo ese tiempo vagando por el mundo, parecería algo interesante pero en realidad me aburría con rapidez y a pesar de que no deseaba que me encontraran me metía en problemas con facilidad, en especial con otros vampiros… Conocí a Tanya durante una fiesta en Venecia…

Bella se movió en mis brazos incomoda pero no dejo de mirarme con atención.

- Nunca fue mi intención tener una relación seria con ella ya que nunca considere tener una en realidad, pero ella no lo aceptaba… Sin importar cuánto deseaba alejarme de ella, siempre aparecía después de un par de años.

Tome el rostro de Bella entre mis manos y con uno de mis pulgares acaricie su labio inferior.

- Antes de ti en realidad nunca pensé que habría alguien con quien yo quisiera estar, alguien que en realidad me hiciera sentir completo… Pero ni si quiera una eternidad basta para mostrarnos cuantas cosas nos perdemos por creer tontamente que tenemos todas las respuestas.

Bese sus labios con ternura y con cuidado me aleje de ella, me puse de pie y camine hacia el closet. Hurgue entre mis cosas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y avance de nuevo hacia la cama.

- Mientras dormías recordé algo que tenía guardado desde la última vez que estuve aquí en un espacio que hay debajo del librero, recuerdo que cuando lo vi considere que era hermoso y que quizá algún día seria un hermoso regalo para alguien.

Me arrodille junto a la cama y Bella se enderezo sorprendida.

- Nuestro compromiso es un hecho prácticamente antes de que nacieras y después del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos sé que soy la última persona en el mundo que te merece y sería injusto de mi parte atarte a mí por la eternidad si tú no lo deseas, quiero darte la oportunidad de negarte, de seguir lo que tu corazón anhela… Bella ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Abrí la pequeña caja negra que llevaba en mi mano y coloque frente a Bella el anillo que guardaba (http : / / imworld . aufeminin . com / dossiers / d20070717 / d1978i45241h115635 . jpg) de oro blanco de 18 quilates, con 596 diamantes incrustados con un diamante de forma oval en el centro de 7,5 quilates.

Escuchaba como el corazón de Bella había comenzado a latir con mayor rapidez y sus ojos se habían humedecido. Inconscientemente se llevo una mano a los labios y con solo un movimiento de cabeza sus brazos rodearon mis hombros acercándose a mí.

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos con dulzura.

- ¿Estás segura? Puedes pensarlo por un tiempo si quieres.

Riendo ella me abrazo de nuevo y sus labios se presionaron contra mi mejilla. Apenas pude escuchar el sonido de su voz cuando hablo.

- Te quiero.

Sonriendo bese su frente y saque el anillo de la caja y lo coloque en su dedo.

- Te amo Bella.

Incline mi rostro y con delicadeza bese su cuello.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

"Tanya P.O.V"

Hice a un lado al idiota hermano de Edward y salí de ese asqueroso lugar en lo más rápido que pude. Camine por no se cuento tiempo hasta que llegue a un acantilado, no sabía en realidad donde estaba y poco me importaba en este momento lo único que quería era la muerte de esa estúpida niña y la cabeza de Edward en una charola de plata.

El sonido de ramas rompiéndose me hizo dar la vuelta y cuando mire hacia donde había provenido el sonido me encontré con una chiquilla de cabello oscuro.

Molesta le gruñí para que se fuera.

- Que carácter, deberías aprender algo de modales.

- Lárgate si no quieres que te mate.

Hundiéndose de hombros ella se dio media vuelta.

- Es una lástima que hagas a un lado a quien puede ayudarte con tu problemita.

Apreté la mandíbula furiosa.

- ¿Y que puede saber una chiquilla estúpida como tú?

Sonriendo la niña mí miro sobre su hombro.

- Solamente a las personas que pueden ayudarte a conseguir tu venganza… En verdad fue muy feo lo que hizo el chico Cullen ¿no?... Apuesto a que mañana todo el mundo sabrá sobre la zorra vampira que utilizo a su antojo y boto sin dudarlo.

Mis uñas se clavaron en la palma de mi mano y la chiquilla comenzó a reírse.

- Tranquila, yo solo quiero ayudarte… y si en realidad no eres tan estúpida como para creer que aun puedes recuperarlo estoy segura que me seguirás.

Con tranquilidad comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque y tras pensarlo por un momento camine tras ella, después de todo quizá podría conseguir mi venganza y si no al menos lograría matar a esa niña para desahogar mi coraje.

Fin de "Tanya P.O.V"

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	13. Visitas y advertencias

Hola, Espero disfruten el capitulo... La siguiente semana estare subiendo una de mis otras historias aun no decido cual pero si acaso una de las dos reseñas que deje en el capitulo anterior les llamo la atencion hagamelo saber, mientras disfruten de la historia...

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Me senté en el mismo lugar en el que antes nos habíamos sentado, me acomode contra el árbol y observe a Bella a unos metro de mi hablando con Alice, Mía y Caitlin o más bien sonrojándose ante los halagos que recibía por el anillo.

Sonriendo vi como me miraba con timidez por un momento y cuando las chicas vieron eso comenzaron a reír como niñas. Aun cuando podía escuchar palabra por palabra lo que decían no le prestaba atención para así darles privacidad.

De la nada un libro me golpeo la cara y cuando mire hacia arriba vi a Emmett, Milo y Luca colgados del árbol como idiotas.

- ¡Ah! mis simios favoritos… Tiempo sin verlos.

Riéndose Emmett se colgó de cabeza de una rama.

- Pues con la intensidad con la que brilla el anillo de Bella casi podría decir lo mismo… Esa cosa debería venir con una advertencia "Cuidado puede quemar la retina si se mira fijamente"

Con un fluido movimiento Luca se sentó a mi lado.

- En serio ¿Cuánto pagaste por algo así? Juro que debí llevarte conmigo para escoger el anillo de Mía, tu gusto es extremadamente exquisito casi podría considerarte el gay del grupo…

Rodé los ojos antes su comentario.

- Lo sé, el me ayudo a escoger el anillo de rose.

Milo recogió el libro del suelo y se acostó en el césped leyéndolo.

- ¿En cuál de las ocasiones?

- La segunda vez, claro lo lleve con engaños y algo alcoholizado pero de igual forma a rose le encanto el anillo.

Estirando un brazo golpe la cabeza de Emmett.

- Aun me debes por lo del fiasco del acantilado y la multa que recibí por tu culpa del consejo por "faltas a la morar" que en realidad fuiste tú quien lo hizo no yo.

Con un tono de voz aburrida, Milo pasó una página del libro.

- Creo que si hiciéramos cuentas todos nos deberíamos algo… En especial Emmett y Luca…

Luca hizo una expresión aburrida ante las palabras de su hermano.

- Solo porque seamos más geniales que ustedes no quiere decir que seamos los que tiene que pagar más…

- Irlanda, Italia, Grecia, Londres, California, New York, San Francisco, Chile, Japón… Solo por nombrar algunos lugares en los que ambos nos han metido en problemas y siempre terminan dejándonos el desastre.

Emmett salto del árbol y aterrizo frente a mí.

- Lo de San Francisco no fue mi culpa, Edward fue el que salto desnudo desde el puente.

- Yo no salte, ustedes dos me envolvieron mientras dormía en las sabanas de la cama del hotel, me ataron con sogas y me arrojaron por el puente.

Luca movió su mano restándole importancia mientras Emmett se reía.

- Eres demasiado dramático Edward.

Ignorando a ambos observe con atención a Bella quien a su vez me miro y al instante se sonrojo.

Un momento todo estaba tranquilo y después el resto de los vampiros y estudiantes del lugar se comenzaron a dirigir al comedor como una estampida.

Poniéndose de pie Emmett miro intrigado a los que pasaban.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Saliendo de la biblioteca Jasper corrió hacia nosotros.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Me puse de pie mirándolo intrigado.

- Solo disfrutaba de mi tiempo libre ¿Por qué?

- Toma a Bella y enciérrate en tu dormitorio… Ahora.

- ¿Por qué?

Ignorando mi pregunta miro a los chicos.

- Luca y Milo vigilaran el edificio, Emmett tu y Alice llevaran a Caitlin y Mía a casa…

Lo sujete del brazo y lo obligue a mirarme.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Me miro preocupado y aclarándose la garganta hablo.

- Los lobos viene, supuestamente en una visita amistosa pero nunca se sabe después de lo de… Ya sabes.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Alguien que estuvo por el edificio principal lo escucho es por eso que todos se están reuniendo en el comedor… Supuestamente vienen a hablar con Aro por eso es mejor que estés en tu dormitorio, Aro ordeno vigilantes en cada edificio, Milo y Luca son solo como el respaldo por si acaso.

Molesto Luca se acerco a Jasper.

- Los lobos vienen y quieres que dejemos a nuestras parejas solas ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?

Milo se coloco junto a su hermano para sujetarlo.

- Ni Emmett, ni Alice dejaran que las lastimen además de que los lobos no tienen ni idea de quienes son sus parejas si están por aquí el olor se los podría indicar es por eso que Edward debe estar en su habitación, el lugar ya tiene su olor impregnado, y justo ahora lo único que estamos haciendo es perder el tiempo así que andando…

En solo unos segundos Emmett estaba junto a Alice quien ya había subido a su espalda a Mía, y subió a Caitlin a la suya. Con suaves gestos de despidieron de los gemelos y desaparecieron entre los árboles.

Mire a Jasper una vez más.

- ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

- No, alguien tiene que escuchar lo que tienen que decir y si no ven a ninguno de nosotros ahí pueden considerar ir de cacería para encontrarnos.

Moví la cabeza de manera afirmativa y después sujete a Bella entre mis brazos y corrí rumbo al dormitorio.

Cerré la puerta en cuanto entre a la habitación y deje a Bella sentada en el centro de la cama.

- ¿Acaso no notaran mi olor?

Me senté en la cama y después recargue mi cabeza en sus piernas.

- Este dormitorio es de vampiros y humanos, tu olor no les llamara la atención tanto además de que siempre dejan lo obvio a un lado y aun cuando tu olor esta entrelazado con el mío creerán que tu pareja es otro… Son despistados.

Sentí sus dedos deslizándose por mi cabello, cerré lo ojos y disfrute de la sensación que su caricia me brindaba. Junto a ella, en este instante el mundo ya no existía para mí… Solo Bella.

Mi Bella

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

"Jasper P.O.V."

Entre al comedor y me senté en la mesa que comúnmente ocupábamos. Apenas me había acomodado en la mesa cuando las enormes puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par.

Mire hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Aro mirando con tranquilidad a "nuestros invitados".

Un chico de aproximadamente 14 o 15 años caminaba frente a dos hileras de al menos 6 lobos en cada una y a un paso detrás de él caminaba una chica de cabello negro.

Sonriendo con amabilidad Aro se puso de pie y avanzo la mitad de la distancia que los separaba.

- Debo decir que su visita ha sido una gran sorpresa para todos nosotros.

El chico sonrió e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

- ¿Acaso llegamos en un mal momento?

- Nada de eso… Pero me intriga saber la razón por la que están aquí.

La risa del chico se esparció por la habitación.

- Aro ya sabes cuál es el motivo de mi visita… Esta chica desea sangre.

Movió su mano señalando con el pulgar a la chica a sus espaldas. En el instante en que pronuncio la "sangre" los vampiros comenzaron a gruñir de manera amenazadora. Soltando un suspiro de cansancio Aro movió sus manos de forma en que pudiera controlar a los demás.

- Calma muchachos, no hay razón para ser agresivos quizá es solo un error ¿No lo crees viejo amigo?

El chico se hundió de hombro y luego con gesto aburrido se cruzo de brazos.

- Ella insiste en que el daño causado por uno de los suyos solo se puede pagar con sangre. En lo personal no me interesa pero como el líder de nuestra raza tengo que lograr acuerdos de lo contrario la guerra entre nosotros estallaría.

- Claro, claro… Lo entiendo bien amigo mío pero me temo que el chico al que ella quiere destrozar con sus manos es valioso para nuestra raza, proviene de una de las primeras familias y como sabes si no es condenado por nosotros, sus iguales, el matar a uno de ellos es merecedor de la muerte.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que faltas contra mi raza queden impunes Aro y sé que si estuvieras en mi posición lo entenderías.

Aro pareció pensarlo por un momento y después estirando su mano me llamo.

- Jasper ¿Podrías venir?

La chica de cabello oscuro me miro directamente y una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en sus labios. Me levante de la mesa y camine hasta llegar a lado de Aro.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la falta de la que se le acusa a Edward?

Apretando la mandíbula asistí moviendo la cabeza. El chico me miro con curiosidad.

- ¿Y que crimen seria ese?

Me aclare la garganta y mire al chico frente a mí.

- El asesinato de un príncipe de los lobos y la caza y muerte de al menos 5 más.

Escuche el gruñido de los lobos que conformaban las hileras y el murmullo de los vampiros y humanos que poblaban la habitación, incluso escuche el sonido de desagrado de Aro pero fue la sonrisa torcida de la chica la que nuevamente llamo mi atención.

El chico cambio el peso de una pierna a otra y dio un paso hacia mí.

- ¿Sabes si las acusaciones tiene fundamentos mas a allá de simples rumores?

- Hasta donde tengo entendido ella es la única que clama que se ha cometido un crimen, no he escuchado a nadie más ni visto a ningún lobo con intención de lastimar al hermano de mi esposa.

Molesta la chica comenzó a gritar y avanzar hacia mí.

- Por supuesto que se ha cometido uno, ese bastardo vampiro los asesino a sangre fría… Es una atrocidad que ni siquiera nuestro líder desee hacer justicia.

El chico la tomo del brazo en cuando paso a su lado y la alejo de nuevo.

- Puede o no que dicho crimen haya sido llevado a cabo pero hasta ahora lo único que hay es una guerra de palabras.

Aro suspiro con una tristeza que no me llegue a creer.

- En eso tienes razón mi amigo, hasta donde podemos saber quizá solo fue un romance que término mal y ella solo pide justicia para lastimar a un ex amante.

Gruñendo la chica se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado. El chico dejo caer los brazos a los costados y miro a Aro con un gesto de disculpa.

- Quise venir y aclarar todo esto con el chico Cullen pero ya que ella no le ha saltado encima a ninguno de los presentes imagino que no está aquí.

Con la misma mirada de disculpa Aro coloco una de sus manos en el hombro del chico.

- No, se encuentra con sus padres en este momento… Quizá sería mejor olvidarnos de este asunto ya que no hay pruebas de que se haya cometido alguna falta de una raza a otra.

- Me parece lo mejor… Espero verte en mejores circunstancias que ahora.

- Lo mismo digo mi querido amigo.

Con un movimiento de la mano del chico los lobos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a salir de la habitación. Uno de los lobos, sujeto a la chica que se negaba a ir y la arrastro consigo pero a pesar de su negativa a marcharse logre notar que cuando cruzaba la puerta sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa triunfante aun cuando no había ganado nada.

Tras un apretón de manos el chico dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero después de unos pasos se detuvo y nos miro sobre su hombro.

- Si de pura casualidad el motivo por el que se le culpa al vampiro llegara a ser cierto… El vampiro morirá sin importar si es de las primeras familias o no y tú mi querido amigo Aro lo acompañaras.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del chico y sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino. Con una sonrisa burlona Aro le respondió, sin importar si no lo estaba escuchando.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente Dimitri.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás del chico y Aro se voltio a verme intrigado.

- ¿Acaso Edward en verdad mato a esos lobos?

- No lo sé Aro…

Hundiéndose de hombros su expresión cambio a una aburrida.

- Supongo que lo descubriremos con el tiempo.

Fin del "Jasper P.O.V."

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	14. Planes

Hola, espero que la continuacion sea de su agrado y tambien los invito a leer mi nueva historia "What do you want from me?" xD....

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

- Deja de mofarte y muestra tus cartas…

La voz de Jasper sonaba aburrida e irritada por el sin fin de burlas de Emmett, mientras el tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que honestamente comenzaba a ser molesta.

- Mejor Cállate y tomate otro trago Jazz, se que estas molesto porque Alice no está aquí pero recuerda que fue ella quien sugirió una noche de chicas.

Suspire y después tomaba otro trago de whisky. Gracias a la genial idea de Alice ahora estaba en mi habitación no solo con Emmett y Jasper si no que también con los gemelos. Luca descarto una carta y se rasco la cabeza mirando sus cartas con atención.

- En serio que rayos le pasa a Alice como sugiere algo así, ¿Acaso está loca?…

Tanto Jasper como yo miramos a Luca molestos.

- Te recuerdo que es mi esposa…

- Y mi hermana.

Luca rolo los ojos y Milo movió la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

- Si, si, ya lo sé, lo siento… Ahora señores ¿Quién es el cobarde que se retira?

Aburrido arroje mis cartas a la mesa.

- Paso.

Emmett me miro riendo.

- ¡Oh! El gran Edward es un cobarde.

Me puse de pie y me camine hasta mi cama para después sentarme en el borde de ella.

- No, simplemente lo que están apostando no me interesa ahora.

Y era verdad. Cuando jugábamos no solíamos apostar más que oro, joyas y propiedades que aviamos adquirido en los últimos años y el pote de esta ocasión no llamaba para nada mi atención.

Mire aburrido como seguían jugando.

Jasper movió la cabeza y dejo las cartas en la mesa saliendo del juego. Con orgullo Emmett extendió las cartas sobre la mesa.

- Miren y lloren… Tercia.

Maldiciendo Luca arrojo sus cartas a la mesa y Emmett comenzó a extender sus manos para recoger lo que había ganado.

- Gracias caballeros… No se amarguen la noche pensando en lo que perdieron consideren que su pérdida simplemente se ha convertido en mi ganancia.

Después de decir eso de manera extremadamente madura Emmett puso su mano en su frente formando la letra "L" y comenzó a llamarlos perdedores, mientras arrastraba las ganancias hacia él.

Con semblante serio Milo coloco una mano sobre las de Emmett y extendió sus cartas en la mesa.

- Flor imperial.

Emmett se quedo petrificado mirando a Milo con la boca abierta.

- ¿Cómo…como…?

Luca se puso de pie con un brinco y comenzó a festejar que su hermano había ganado. Milo arrastro lo ganado hacia él y miro a Luca.

- ¿Y tu porque festejas no es como si compartiré las ganancias contigo?

Luca se detuvo al instante y miro a Milo con lágrimas de cocodrilo escapando de sus ojos.

- ¿Pero soy tu hermano?

- Si el mismo que destrozo mi motocicleta hace nueve meses, al menos ahora al fin puedo decir que me pagaste.

Milo dividió su premio dejando una pequeña parte a un lado que después empujo hacia Jasper.

- Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo Milo.

- Lo mismo digo Jazz.

Luca y Emmett se miraron confundidos y después la verdad les cayó encima.

- ¡¿Arreglaron el juego?

- ¡Eso es trampa!

Jasper negó con la cabeza y miro sonriendo a ambos.

- No, solo saldamos unas cuantas cuentas que nos debían.

Riendo me acosté en la cama escuchando como Emmett y Luca comenzaban a quejarse sobre lo injustos que habían sido los chicos. Sentí que mi celular comenzaba a vibrar, lo saque de mi bolsillo y mire quien llamaba.

Al instante me puse de pie y camine hacia el balcón alejándome de la discusión que sostenían los chicos.

- Rompen algo y les destrozo las piernas.

Conteste la llamada y antes de cerrar las puertas que daban al balcón logre escuchar el bufido molesto de Emmett y a Luca gritando.

_- Hola…_

Escuchar su voz al otro lado del teléfono me hacía sentir que mi corazón volvería a latir.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

_- Un poco… Aunque estaría mejor a tu lado._

- Me siento de la misma forma… Si no conociera a Alice iría a verte.

_- Te extraño._

Sentí que la sonrisa que tenía en los labios se extendía aun más.

- Yo también.

_- Alice no deja de hacerme pregunta acerca de la bosa… Y creí que quizá sería una buena idea decidir una fecha._

Mire hacia el cielo admirando la luna y cerré los ojos imaginando que ella en realidad estaba a mi lado en estos momentos.

- Di el día y soy todo tuyo.

Escuche como se reía ante mis palabras creyendo que era broma.

_- Vamos Edward creo que eso al menos dejaría a nuestras madres y a Alice un poco más tranquilas._

- ¡Oh! Bella, mi hermosa e ingenua prometida sin duda eres demasiado inocente si en serio crees eso… Sin embargo no estoy bromeando, di el día que lo desees y soy todo tuyo.

El otro lado de la línea se quedo en silencio por un momento.

_- Y si dijera que ahora… En este momento._

- Iría hacia ti, te raptaría de la terrible amenaza que es Alice y nos casaríamos…

Escuche murmullos del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

_- ¡Oh, no!_

Después logre escuchar la voz de Alice del otro lado de la línea y me imagine lo que había ocurrido.

_- Me encontró… ¡Rayos!_

_-¿Bella? ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese celular?_

_- Cocinando pan francés… ¿Tu que crees que hago?_

Me tuve que reí ante las palabras de Bella aunque sabía que Alice no las encontraría tan graciosas.

_- Dijimos que nada de llamadas Bella._

_- No tú lo dijiste, además solo quería hablar con Edward… _

_- Cuelga en este instante o tendrás graves problemas con tu madre cuando le diga._

Suspire triste al saber por el tono de voz de Alice que nuestra llamada se había terminado.

_- Bien pero creo que no le hará muy feliz a mi madre, ni a la tuya saber que no dejaste que hablara con Edward cuando estábamos decidiendo una fecha para la boda._

Escuche el chillido que Alice soltó al escuchar a Bella y me volví a reír.

_- ¿Qué? ¡Noooo…!_

_- Lo siento, me tengo que ir._

- Descuida, entiendo… Te veré mañana cuando regresen, descansa.

_- Lo intentare… ¿Edward?_

- ¿Si?

_- Te amo._

- Yo también Bella… Descansa.

Escuche cuando colgó y guarde mi celular de nuevo en mi bolsillo, preguntándome cuanto aguantaría antes de al fin convertir a Bella en mi esposa.

Cada día se volvía mas difícil ignorar la parte en mí que deseaba tenerla, casi rayaba en el dolor la necesidad tan grande que sentía por ella y sin embargo yo mismo había logrado esto al intentar ser tradicional.

Sin duda era masoquista.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

"Alguien más P.O.V."

Me deslice contra el cuero del sofá mientras veía las chispas del fuego devorando la leña. Sentí el rostro de mi acompañante rosando el costado de mi cara.

- Quiero jugar.

- Todo a su tiempo Félix.

Sus manos comenzaron a regar caricias en mi cuerpo y sentí sus labios presionándose contra mi mandíbula. Fastidiada coloque mi mano en su cara y lo aleje de mí.

- Dije que todo a su tiempo.

Soltando un bufido se sentó a en el suelo junto al sofá en el que estaba.

- ¿Y que harás con la vampira una vez que lo atrapes?

- Obviamente deshacerme de ella, no me servirá para nada más una vez que tenga al vampiro y a su estúpida prometida en mis manos… Además la visita con Dimitri fue de gran ayuda, una vez que _Tanya_ termine dibujando el mapa para el resto del lugar podremos entrar y desenvolver MI magnífica idea.

- ¿Y si el vampiro se da cuenta de tu plan…?

- Para cuando lo haga su prometida estará en mis manos y no podrá hacer nada si acaso la quiere volver a ver con vida… Aunque claro esa es la idea, después de todo será el mismo quien la mate.

Riendo me serví un poco mas de vino y sentí la mano de Félix acariciando mi mejilla.

- Por eso es que te amo.

Lo mire sonriendo y palmeé su rostro.

- Y por eso es que aun te conservo.

Fin de "Alguien más P.O.V."

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	15. No hay mejor manera de decir hola

Hola,

Se siente como una eternidad desde que actualice las historias pero me alegra estar de regreso después de semanas de estrés con cosas de la escuela. Justo ahorita logre terminar las continuaciones y en lugar de esperar a mañana creí que sería mejor no seguir haciéndolos esperar... Disfruten la historia.

La cancion de este capitulo es: "Make me wanna die" de The pretty reckless.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

"Bella P.O.V."

Lo que según Alice era "un día de chicas" se había tornado en todo un fin de semana y aunque quería a Alice odia el hecho de estar lejos de Edward. Solo unos días parecían una eternidad.

Estaba segura que Alice alegremente hubiera convertido todo en esto en una semana de no haberla amenazado con fugarme con Edward si acaso no me dejaba regresar, claro al comienzo creyó que bromeaba pero luego creo que no quiso arriesgarse y mejor decidió que era hora de regresar.

El viaje de regreso había sido un poco largo el solo hecho de ver a Edward me hacia tan feliz que lo último que pensaba era en dormir, desgraciadamente cuando entre a nuestra habitación esta estaba vacía.

Algo decepcionada acomode mis cosas y decidí darme un baño para relajar los músculos de mi cuerpo.

Cuando termine mi baño me puse solo mi ropa interior y decidí escuchar algo de música pero antes mire el reloj notando que faltaban al menos unos minutos para la media noche.

Me pregunte donde se encontraría, había pensado en llamarlo pero había querido sorprenderlo.

Suspirando coloque un CD en el equipo de sonido y puse play.

Lentamente la música comenzó a dispersarse por la habitación.

Hace poco había escuchado la canción y se había terminado metiendo en mi mente y ahora no podía sacarla.

Comencé a bailar por la habitación al ritmo de la música, cantando.

Take me i´m alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind

_(Tómame estoy viva, nunca fui la chica con la mente torcida)_

But everything looks better when the sun goes down...

_(Pero todo luce mejor cuando el sol se oculta…)_

I had everything, opportunities for eternity

_(Lo tuve todo, oportunidades hasta la eternidad)_

And i could belong to the night...

(_Y pude pertenecer a la noche…)_

Your eyes, your eyes, i can see in your eyes, your eyes, your eyes...

_(Tus ojos, tus ojos, puedo ver en tus ojos, tus ojos, tus ojos…)_

You make me wanna die

_(Me haces querer morir)_

I'll never be good enough...you make me wanna die

_(Nunca seré lo suficientemente buena…. Me haces querer morir)_

And everything you love...right up in the light

_(Y todo lo que amas… Directo a la luz)_

Every time i look inside your eyes...

_(Cada vez que miro dentro de tus ojos…)_

Make me wanna die

_(Me haces querer morir)_

Estaba tan concentrada en simplemente sentir la música que ignore todo lo que me rodeaba. Cerré mis ojos y moví mis caderas siguiendo el ritmo.

Taste me, drink my soul, show me all the things that

_(Pruébame, bebe mi alma, muéstrame todas las cosas)_

I shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the rise...

_(Que no debería saber, cuando la luna llena se levanta…)_

I had everything, opportunities for eternity

_(Lo tuve todo, oportunidades hasta la eternidad)_

And i could belong to the night...

(_Y pude pertenecer a la noche…)_

Your eyes, your eyes, i can see in your eyes, your eyes, your eyes...

_(Tus ojos, tus ojos, puedo ver en tus ojos, tus ojos, tus ojos…)_

Cuando el ritmo de la música comenzó a disminuir comencé a mover mi cuerpo de manera más lenta.

I would die for you my love, my love...

_(Moriría por ti mi amor, mi amor…)_

I would lie for you my love, my love...

_(Mentiría por ti mi amor, mi amor…)_

I would steal for you my love, my love...

_(Robaría por ti, mi amor, mi amor…)_

I would die for you my love, my love...

_(Yo moriría por ti mi amor, mi amor...)_

- Right up in the light! (_Directo a la luz)_

En cuanto las palabras salieron de mis labios me pareció escuchar algo así que abrí mis ojos y gire hacia la puerta.

Me quede petrificada en mi lugar cuando vi a Edward y los chicos en el marco de la puerta, mirándome con la boca abierta y la sorpresa claramente escrita en sus rostros.

Incomoda por mi falta de ropa moví mis brazos de forma extraña pensando en cómo cubrirme hasta que decidí que no tenía por que sentirme incomoda estaba segura que no era la primera chica que veían en ropa interior y no tenía nada por lo cual sentirme mal después de todo no es como si hubiera estado desnuda… Y aun así teniendo en mente ese valido argumento no podía evitar que mis mejillas se tornaran rojas de la vergüenza.

Relaje mi postura y al final apoye mis manos en mi cadera.

- Hola chicos.

A pesar de haberlos saludado ninguno de ellos se movió o dijo algo solo permanecieron ahí mirándome.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad me harte. Me cruce de brazos y los mire.

- Si se llaman senos y por si no lo han notado las chicas los tenemos ahora podría alguien además de mi, decir algo.

- ¡Wow!

Mire a Emmett molesta y luego a Edward quien golpeo a Emmett en el brazo. Riendo Jasper sujeto a Emmett del brazo y lo jalo hacia el corredor. Note como al golpear a Emmett, Edward casi se iba al suelo arrastrando a Luca con él, ya que este tenía el brazo de Edward alrededor de sus hombros.

- Disculpa, solo digamos que estamos algo "Felices"

Emmett dio un par de pasos casi tropezándose y luego batió su mano derecha hasta que esta se estrello en los labios de Jasper.

- ¡Shh! Si Alice se entera que estamos ebrios terminara…

Jasper hizo a un lado la mano de Emmett.

- Lo sé, lo sé… Ahora camina antes de que Eddie nos saque a patadas.

Luca bufo y luego alejo el brazo de Edward de él, dejándolo apoyado contra la pared.

- Si nos vamos ahora nos perderemos de cómo regañan a Edward.

Jasper sujeto a Luca del hombro y lo empujo hacia el corredor. Milo se dio vuelta mirando a Edward y luego miro a Jasper.

- ¿Es buena idea dejarlo con ella en este momento?

Emmett se rio escandalosamente.

- Solo esta ebrio y un Edward ebrio es muy divertido.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a reír como idiotas lo cual me confundió mucho pero decidí ignorarlo lo más seguro es que estuvieran recordando cosas del pasado. Mire a Edward contra la pared y note como el cabello le cubría los ojos evitando que pudiera ver su rostro con claridad.

No era una experta en cuando a la mezcla de bebidas alcohólicas y vampiros se refería pero si sabía que había un licor especial que era demasiado fuerte para ellos.

Los chicos no habían dejado de reír cuando comencé a caminar hacia ellos.

- Sera mejor que se marchen chicos, por muy apuestos que puedan ser estar ebrios no les queda y en su lugar evitaría que alguien me viera así.

Los chicos rieron en coro nuevamente y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo mientras gritaban para despedirse.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando no reírme cuando escuche que comenzaban a cantar la canción que hace un momento yo estaba bailando.

Me gire hacia Edward encontrándolo en la misma posición en que Luca lo había dejado. Me acerque a él apoyando mi cuerpo contra su lado derecho y cerrando la puerta.

Acerque mi rostro a él y bese su mandíbula. Al ver que no se movía apoye mi rostro contra su hombro.

- Por lo que veo se divirtieron mucho hoy. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me movieron hasta que estábamos frente a frente. Movió su rostro y su aliento choco contra mi rostro.

- Mucho mejor ahora que estas aquí.

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos. No era suave, ni dulce, solo había pasión y deseo.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento en que se movió hasta que sus labios se movieron a mi garganta y sentí el colchón contra mi espalda.

- Edward.

Sus labios bajaron hacia mi clavícula y sentí sus manos en mis caderas bajando un poco mi ropa interior.

- Tú aroma, tu sabor mm… Me hace agua la boca.

Sus palabras eran solo un susurro pero aun así sonaban invitadoras, su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal al igual que sus ojos que lucían más oscuros.

Alzo su rostro mirándome a los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Separo sus labios y paso su lengua por sus colmillos.

- Te amo tanto… Te deseo tanto que ni la muerte más cruel se compara con el tormento que atravieso al no tenerte.

- Edward cariño estas ebrio por favor…

Sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y dulzura, y su suave risa lleno la habitación por unos segundos, luego me miro casi suplicando.

- Se mía Bella, solo mía.

Sonriendo alce mi mano y coloque frente a sus ojos el anillo que él me había dado.

- Creo que ya te había dicho que si.

Edward beso mi mano y luego negó con la cabeza.

- No me refiero a eso…Mmm… te amo bella, te amo.

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos en un beso dulce que poco a poco comenzó a intensificarse. Sentía sus manos acariciando cada porción de mi piel que se encontraba descubierta.

Mis manos se deslizaron de sus hombros hasta el borde de su camina y comencé a tirar de ella hacia arriba hasta que Edward entendió lo que intentaba hacer y el mismo se quito la camisa arrojándola al suelo.

Presiono su cuerpo contra el mío y sus labios se deslizaron por mi cuello hasta llegar a la parte superior de mis senos.

Sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas acercándome más a él de lo que era posible. Sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarme y que mi cuerpo había comenzado a arder en llamar.

Si solo sus besos y caricias causaban esto a mi cuerpo no podía imaginar cómo sería el hacer el amor con él pero rogaba por que muy pronto descubriría como seria.

Una de sus manos se deslizo hacia mi espalda y con un solo movimiento desabrocho mi sostén.

Sus ojos se fijaron en mi rostro sonrojado y antes de besarme murmuro.

- Mía.

Moví mis caderas hacia él y mis manos se enredaron en su cabello acercándolo a mí, escuche el gruñido que escapo de su garganta y disfrute de la vibración que creaba.

Sus labios se movían contra los míos de manera exigente sin llegar a lastimarme, mordió mi labio y luego se alejo, mirándome a los ojos me sonrió y separo sus labios dejando al descubierto sus colmillos que segundos luego atravesaron la piel de mi cuello.

Gemí su nombre ante las sensaciones que tomaban control sobre mi cuerpo. Moví mi cuerpo contra él y deslice una mano hacia su cadera.

- Te amo Edward.

"Fin de Bella P.O.V."

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	16. Soy todo tuyo

Hola,

Perdón el retraso había intentado actualizar antes pero el fin de semana fue el cumple de un amigo y luego que intente actualizar no podía entrar a la pagina. De igual forma espero que disfruten la historia...

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Sentía como si la cabeza me pesara toneladas, abrí los ojos por solo un segundo y tuve que cerrarlos nuevamente cuando la luz del sol rozo mis ojos.

Cuando aprendería a no hacerle caso a Emmett. A pesar de las innumerables veces que habíamos terminado ebrios yo parecía siempre olvidar las experiencias pasadas y beber hasta terminar hecho un desastre.

Me talle la cara y odiando a Emmett un poco mas abrí los ojos.

Fue agradable ver que en esta ocasión me encontraba en mi habitación y que los chicos no me habían abandonado en algún lugar extraño solo por diversión.

Me estire en la cama e intente recordar la noche anterior hasta que el liguero olor de la sangre de Bella llego a mí.

Imágenes vagas de ella bailando en ropa interior llegaron a mi mente junto con algunas otras. Me senté en la cama y mire el lado donde dormía Bella.

El pánico se extendió en mí cuando note las manchas de sangre que había en la almohada y las sabanas pero me relaje cuando la escuche suspirar.

Tome mis pantalones que se encontraban en el suelo y camine hacia el balcón. Al mirar de reojo la hora me di cuenta que hace solo unos minutos el sol había salido.

Hice a un lado las cortinas que se mecían con el viento y logre verla de pie apoyándose contra el barandal.

Su cabello estaba alborotado y sonreí al ver que su cuerpo desnudo se encontraba cubierto solo por una de las sabanas de la cama.

Camine hacia ella. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca la rodee con mis brazos y apoye mi mentón sobre su hombro derecho.

Suspirando ella cerró los ojos y recargo su cabeza contra mi hombro, cuando lo hizo note la marca de mis colmillos en su cuello y en su hombro izquierdo, así como el inicio de otra marca que se perdía bajo la sabana que envolvía su cuerpo.

La culpa tomo el lugar que antes el pánico había ocupado.

- Dime que no te lastime anoche.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios e inclino su rostro hacia mí permitiendo que sus labios rozaran mi mejilla.

- Bella…

- Descuida lo único que salió lastimado anoche fue mi autoestima.

Confundido y sintiéndome más culpable que hace solo unos segundos mire al suelo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Sus labios se volvieron a presionar contra mi mejilla y sentí una de sus manos sobre la mía y la otra subir por el hombro donde ella apoyaba su cabeza hasta llegar a la unión de mi cuello y mi hombro y bajar de nuevo suavemente.

- Diría más bien lo que no hiciste.

La mire aun mas confundido.

- ¿Qué?

Mi mente a pesar de solo tener recuerdos borrosos de la noche anterior logro unir una cosa con otra en unos instantes.

- Te refieres a que nosotros… yo no…

- No rompiste tu promesa sobre cumplir al menos una de las tradiciones.

Bese su hombro desnudo y la abrace más contra mí sabiendo que al menos aun ebrio podía cumplir con lo que me propongo o al menos eso era lo que creía hasta que Bella siguió hablando.

- Aunque no era como si alguno de los dos se estuviera negándose a ello, al contrario parecer que ambos deseamos que ocurra pronto… Y debo admitir que aun estando ebrio eres increíble, algo más persuasivo y un poco agresivo…

Horrorizado la interrumpí.

- Lo sabia te lastime ¿No es así?... Por favor Bella dime la verdad.

Disminuí la fuerza con que la sujetaba lo suficiente para que ella se diera la vuelta y me mirara a la cara.

- No me lastimaste, solo usaste un poco mas de fuerza que lo usual… Nada que me lastimara, bueno solo mi autoestima se hirió cuando te quedaste dormido.

La mire con la boca abierta como un idiota. ¿Qué podía decirle después de eso?

- Yo…

Su mano golpeo ligueramente mi boca haciendo que la cerrara pero aun así no sabía que decir.

- Bella yo… Lo siento.

- Descuida no pienso reclamarte nada, después de todo estabas tan ebrio que con trabajo podías mantenerte de pie.

Sus brazos se envolvieron en mi cuello y note como las sabanas se bajaban un poco dejando más de su piel al descubierto.

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos y sentí que el dolor que me azotaba por la noche anterior se esfumaba. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo a través de la delgada tela.

Al romper el beso sus labios se deslizaron hasta llegar a mi oído y de haber sido humano probablemente me hubiera dado un infarto cuando por unos segundos sus dientes apresaron el lóbulo de mi oreja y presiono su cuerpo con fuerza hacia el mío para después susurrar.

- Ahora Edward… Tú mismo lo dijiste así que ahora.

La mire intentando aclarar mi garganta pero ella siguió hablando.

- Te amo y si estar casados es la única condición para que podamos devorarnos a besos y que "puedas profanar mi virginal cuerpo" como tiernamente dijiste anoche entonces no me importa lo que pueda decir Alice después sobre cómo debería ser nuestra boda.

- ¿Estás segura?

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos nuevamente pero esta vez no era de manera dulce, sus labios eran insistentes, exigentes y debo admitir que me gustaba mucho cuando era así.

Sus caderas se movieron contra mí arrancando de mi garganta un gruñido de satisfacción. En ese momento desee que los recuerdos de anoche no fueran tan borrosos. Bella era dulce, tierna, apasionada y mucho más de ella que desconocía pero que moría por conocer.

Mordió mi labio inferior antes de alejarse.

- Eso te convence o acaso necesito demostrártelo de otra manera.

Sonriendo bese sus labios con suavidad.

- Demuéstramelo luego de la ceremonia.

La sujete en mis brazos y un segundo después estábamos en la habitación, la deje en la cama y me dirigí al armario.

Saque una de las maletas que se encontraban ahí y comencé a guardar ropa de ambos, entre otras cosas.

Me detuve un momento y mire a Bella.

- El vestido quieres que sea necesariamente blanco o quieres algún otro.

Sonriendo sujeto las sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Tu decide el color estoy segura que Alice quera una segunda boda y me hará usar uno blanco.

Mire alguno de los vestidos que Alice le había regado a Bella alegando que uno no era suficiente. El ultimo vestido fue el que llamo mi atención y el solo imaginar cómo luciría su piel pálida en contraste del tono azul del vestido lo volvió al instante mi favorito. (Imagen en mi perfil)

Guarde el vestido con cuidado y tome par unos zapatos que solo una vez antes Bella había usado y me habían gustado como hacían lucir sus piernas. (Imagen en mi perfil)

Cuando mire a Bella nuevamente ella se estaba poniendo de pie.

- Quizá deberías cambiarte, el único bastardo afortunado que te vera desnuda seré yo.

Ella me miro riendo y se acerco a mí.

- Si concuerdo con eso, aunque creo que me daré un baño antes de cambiarme ya que amablemente decidiste hacer las maletas cosa que no entiendo bien pero estoy entusiasmada por descubrirlo.

En solo unos minutos ella ya se encontraba en la ducha y yo había terminado de empacar. Busque algo de ropa limpia para asearme también y limpie la habitación considerando que si alguien venia lo último que necesitábamos era alarmarlos al ver la sangre en las sabanas y la ropa regada en el suelo.

Mis labios se torcieron en una sonrisa mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Emmett y Jasper.

_"Bella y yo iremos de vacaciones así que no molesten. _

_Regresamos en un par de días."_

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Sus manos deslizaron el saco negro que había estado utilizando y sus labios se deslizaron hasta mi garganta. (Imagen en mi perfil)

Mis manos se deslizaron por su cintura hasta llegar a la parte superior del vestido.

- No lo rompas.

Su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos.

- Quiero conservarlo y roto no sería lo mismo.

Sonriendo incline mi rostro y comencé a besar su cuello.

- Si eso desea Señora Cullen.

Deslice el cierre del vestido lentamente y sentí como presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. Mis labios se deslizaban sobre su piel desnuda cuando un suspiro en forma de mi nombre escapo de sus labios y sus manos se aferraron a mi camisa.

Cuatro horas de viaje y una corta ceremonia lo había hecho oficial pero en este momento lo único en mi mente era ella, su sabor, su aroma, todo ella que ahora era solo mío y tenía planeado no solo recompensarla por la estúpida noche anterior si no también mostrarle cuanto la amaba toda la noche.

Deslice el vestido por su cuerpo hasta que este cayó a sus pies y lo único que la cubría eran unos cortos bóxers rojos. Sus mejillas se tornaron en un tono más oscuro de rojo y una sonrisa se esparció por mi rostro.

Su cuerpo entero temblaba y sus ojos expresaban tanto amor, tanto deseo que me dejaban sin palabras.

Sus manos sujetaron mi camisa y tiro de ella hasta que los botones cedieron. Sujete su rostro para besarla.

- Parece que alguien está algo impaciente.

Sus manos se perdieron en mi cabello.

- Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Su cadera se presiono contra mi evidente erección.

Jugando sujete su cadera y la aleje de mi, camine hasta la cama y me senté con calma.

- Quizá pero según recuerdo ibas a recordarme de otra manera cuando querías casarte conmigo.

Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y camino hacia mí moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo tentador.

- Si insistes.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos. Sus manos recorrieron mis hombros bajando por mi abdomen y quede paralizado cuando una de sus manos se presiono contra mi entrepierna y se quedo ahí acariciándome.

Mis manos se aferraron a las sabanas de la cama y entonces ella con su otra mano me empujo hasta que estaba de espaldas en la cama.

Sus labios se deslizaron hasta mi pecho mientras sus caricias continuaban y a mí me costaba recordar cómo se respiraba.

Sus labios se deslizaron hacia arriba hasta quedar a la altura de mi oído.

- Sabes unas de las ventajas que este ebrio… Sueles ser demasiado honesto.

Su mano aumento el ritmo de las caricias y mis ojos se cerraron disfrutando de las sensaciones que me causaba, del calor de su cuerpo contra el mío.

- Sobre todo…

Su voz disminuyo su volumen hasta que solo era un susurro.

- Con lo que te gustaría que hiciera.

Su mano detuvo las caricias y yo me queje por un segundo hasta que sentí como su mano se deslizaba por el borde de mi pantalón y mi ropa interior.

- Bella…

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí como su torso se alejaba de mí y con su mano libre desabrochaba mi pantalón.

- Bella…

Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios cuando desabrocho mi pantalón y su mano libre tomo una de las mías que ante su tacto soltó las sabanas. Movió mi mano hacia unos de sus senos, se inclino hacia mí y sus palabras se quemaron en mi memoria.

- Anoche, ¿Acaso no dijiste que ibas a hacerme el amor de tal manera que ni siquiera sería capaz de soportar el más liguero roce de tu piel sin tener un orgasmo?

Sentí como mi orgasmo no estaba muy lejos.

La bestia en mi gritaba que dejara de controlarme. Ella tan tierna, cálida y frágil se estaba entregando a mí y yo ansiaba devorarla.

En solo un segundo cambie nuestra posición y aprese sus manos contra el colchón.

Sus ojos mostraban su sorpresa. Me incline hacia ella y acaricie sus labios con mi lengua antes de morder suavemente su labio inferior.

Mi mano derecha se deslizo hasta su ropa interior y de un solo jalón esta se había tornado inservible.

- Cariño cuando acabe contigo no podrás soportar una solo mirada mía sin tener un orgasmo.

Atrape sus labios y sus manos rodearon mi cuello mientras las mías recorrían su cuerpo desnudo.

Ahora oficialmente era mía, solo mía.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	17. Tu y yo

Hola,

Sé que siempre digo esto y en verdad lamento demorarme mucho al parecer es temporada de lluvia donde vivo y últimamente ha estado lloviendo con truenos y todo eso y varias veces se ha ido la luz por donde vivo y para evitar que mi computadora se dañe no la he usado mucho por lo cual no eh logrado escribir mas…Gracias por su paciencia y espero disfruten la continuacion.

**vicky cullen** lamento que te castigaran y en serio agradesco que te guste mi historia.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Había recorrido el mundo y nada de lo que había experimentado antes se sentía mejor que estar junto a Bella.

El movimiento de sus caderas, el calor de su cuerpo hacían estragos en mi interior mientras sus dulces labios devoraban los míos.

Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a mis hombros mientras mis manos sujetaban con fuerza las sabanas que para este momento seguramente estaban completamente arruinadas.

Escuchaba el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y sin poderlo evitar abrí los ojos solo para encontrar la imagen más hermosa que había podido imaginar frente a mí.

Sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, sus mejillas de un profundo tono rojo y sus ojos cerrados. Observe su pálida piel y el suave movimiento de sus senos frente a mí.

Sin darme cuenta mis labios se entreabrieron y mis colmillos ansiaban clavarse en su cuello.

- Edward.

Su cálido aliento choco contra mi rostro y sentía que perdería la razón. Su cuerpo era demasiado frágil y el mío demasiado salvaje, era una tortura tener que controlar mis impulsos pero al menos eso le debía a Bella después de todo era su cuerpo el que se estaba adaptando al mío.

Observe como inclinaba el rostro y sus labios se presionaban contra mi garganta una y otra vez hasta que comenzó a subir dejando un camino de besos por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mis labios.

- Edward…

Una de sus manos se deslizo de mi hombro por mi brazo hasta que esta descansaba sobre mi mano. Con una suave caricia logro que soltara las arruinadas sabanas y olvide completamente como hablar cuando coloco mi fría mano sobre su pecho.

- Bella.

Mi voz sonó como un lamento mientras ella movía mi mano sobre su pecho.

- Edward… Por favor tócame.

- Bella yo…

Soltando mi mano coloco sus dedos sobre mis labios para después deslizar sus dedos por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cadera.

- Te amo…

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos y separando sus labios permitió que mi lengua recorriera su interior.

Lentamente sentía como mi autocontrol se desvanecía y lo último que quería era lastimarla.

Jamás imagine que llegaría a sentirme así al estar con ella, al sentir su cuerpo tan cálido alrededor de mí, cada sonido que escapaba de sus labios era como música para mis oídos y mi orgullo.

Cuando fue necesario romper el beso para que ella pudiera respirar, observe la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro que probablemente era igual a la que yo tenía.

Inclino su rostro hacia un lado y me miro a los ojos ofreciéndome su cuello.

- Bella lo último que quiero es lastimarte.

Su mano derecha se poso sobre mi mandíbula mientras su otra mano descansaba en mi cadera.

- Se que no lo harás…

Su mano derecha se deslizo hasta mis labios entreabiertos y acaricio lentamente mis colmillos.

- Tienes hambre.

Sonreí hasta que un movimiento de su cadera me distrajo por unos segundos.

- No más de la que la excitación nos provoca.

Acercándose a mí volvió a ofrecerme su cuello y no pude rechazarlo.

Cuando su sangre recorrió mi garganta todo el autocontrol que poseía desapareció por completo y en solo un segundo había cambiado de posición dejando su frágil cuerpo bajo el mío.

Mis brazos se envolvieron en su cuerpo mientras sentía como otro orgasmo estaba a punto de golpear su cuerpo.

Sentía como se aferraba a mí, mientras esta vez mi cuerpo guiaba al suyo. Solo mi instinto y lo que ella me hacía sentir me dominaba, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda y de haber sido humano seguramente estaría sangrando en estos momentos.

El ritmo de mis caderas aumento y mis labios se presionaron contra los de ella. Escuche como mi nombre escapaba de su garganta una y otra vez.

Sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba ante las sensaciones que la dominaban y como lentamente yo me acercaba a esa misma situación. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y sus labios seguían repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez.

- Bella, mírame.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con los míos solo unos segundos antes de que los volviera a cerrar.

- Mírame.

Mordiendo su labio inferior ella abrió los ojos y me miro.

Apoye mi frente contra la de ella mientras una de mis manos se deslizaba por su pierna, la cual envolví alrededor de mi cadera.

- Te amo Bella.

Un balbuceo incoherente escapo de sus labios mientras el ritmo que yo había impuesto disminuía. Una de sus manos se deslizo hasta mi cadera y presiono su mano con fuerza alentándome a ir más de precisa.

- Te amo Bella.

Sus labios se presionaron con los míos y yo respondí a ellos con más ánimo del que pretendía ya que uno de mis colmillos había terminado lastimando sus labios y aun cuando ella parecía no notarlo, yo podía saborear la sangre en ellos mientras su cuerpo disfrutaba del orgasmo que lo recorría.

Entre caricias y besos las horas pasaron de prisa y antes de lo que esperaba el sol estaba a punto de salir y Bella estaba a un paso de caer dormida entre mis brazos pero lo último en su mente era dormir y aunque debo admitir que también era lo último en lo que estaba pensando al contrario de ella yo en realidad no necesitaba dormir.

Me acosté de espaldas contra el colcho y al instante ella se acerco a mi presionando sus labios contra mi piel.

- Bella necesitas dormir.

Sus labios se torcieron en un puchero que me hizo sonreír.

- No quiero dormir.

- Necesitas dormir cariño, eres humana y a pesar de que intente controlarme debo admitir que fui algo rudo contigo.

Ella sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron escarlata. La abrace acercando su cuerpo hacia mí disfrutando de la manera tan perfecta en que su cuerpo se moldeaba contra el mío.

Por un momento creí que se había quedado dormida hasta que uno de sus dedos se deslizo por mi cuello formando una media luna.

- Bella…

Ella alzo su rostro para mirarme a la cara y note como el cansancio era evidente en sus ojos.

- Es solo que estaba pensando en algo.

- ¿Sobre que?

Sus mejillas se tornaron aun mas rojas y sus ojos se deslizaron hasta mi pecho.

- Sobre cuando yo me convierta en vampiro.

La mire con atención dándome cuenta por primera vez como ese tema me incomodaba de alguna manera que aun no sabía cómo describir.

- ¿Qué hay sobre eso?

- Si yo te llegara a morder sentirías el mismo placer que yo cuando tú me muerdes.

Sonriendo acaricie su rostro y bese sus labios con dulzura.

- Quizá, pero ahora deja de intentar que olvide que en realidad necesitas descansar y duerme, después podremos continuar.

Escuche como se reía y después se acurrucaba junto a mí.

En realidad no sabía cómo funcionaba eso de estar casados pero hasta ahora podía decir que honestamente me gustaba estar casado.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Tres días después de lo que habríamos querido regresamos a nuestro dormitorio ya entrada la madrugada y aunque asistir a las clases no era algo que quisiera ambos acordamos que sería bueno ver a los chicos.

Algo que ambos también acordamos era no mencionar la boda a nadie en especial a Alice o nuestros padres ya que lo último que queríamos era resultar heridos, así que en lugar de usar nuestros anillos los colocamos en collares que traeríamos con nosotros todo el tiempo.

La mañana pasó completamente normal hasta que Emmett nos encontró.

Estábamos platicando con Alice y los chicos cuando mi querido hermano apareció y luego de saludar a todos me miro y entonces ocurrió.

Su rostro se lleno de confusión y abriendo la boca una y otra vez me señalo con dedo.

- Tu…

Confundido ante lo que hacía lo sujete del brazo y lo aleje de los demás imaginando que quizá de alguna forma había visto mi anillo o algo así.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Emmett?

- ¡Tu tuviste sexo!

Mire a Emmett abriendo la boca sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo rayos puedes saber eso?

- ¡Lo sabia! Tu cara esta deslumbrante como la de una mujer embarazada…

- Cállate, será mejor que nadie más escuche lo que dices o te juro que…

Emmett me interrumpió con la sospecha escrita en el rostro.

- ¿Acaso engañaste a Bella?

- Claro que no idiota.

Emmett me miro confundido pero luego una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro.

- Así que tu mi caballeroso hermanito te acostaste con Bella sin estar casado antes ¡Uuuu! Mama te matara.

Irritado y asegurándome de que los chicos no me estaban mirando saque el collar que mi camisa ocultaba y le mostré a Emmett mi anillo.

El miro el anillo y luego a mí al menos tres veces antes de que su mente entendiera lo que intentaba decirle.

- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Alice te va a matar!

Si era mi hermano y en lugar de que eso le preocupara una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras aplaudía emocionado.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	18. Recuerdos del pasado

Hola,

Amo los días lluviosos pero el clima últimamente que esta aquí me hace considerar cambiar de opinión, lamente el retraso y espero que les agrade el capitulo aunque debo decir que estoy algo triste ya que esta historia pronto llegara a su fin, eh calculado que faltan al menos 2 o 3 capítulos más y esta historia se acabara u. u

Disfruten la historia…

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Me recargue en la silla escuchando vagamente lo que el maestro decía mientras mis ojos vagaban por el salón.

Sentí la mano de Bella apretar la mía y cuando la mire sus ojos se mostraban confusos por mi reciente humor. Me incline hacia ella para susurrar a su oído.

- Te contare cuando estemos solos.

Cuando me aleje de ella note a Emmett sonriéndome como un idiota mientras golpeaba a Jasper en un costado. Fastidiado y confundido Jasper golpeo a Emmett llamando la atención del maestro que los miro brevemente como advertencia y luego continúo con su lección

Aunque Emmett era molesto cuando se lo proponía sabia que después de la "pequeña conversación" que tuvimos no le diría a nadie ya que en sus propias palabras, le resultaba más divertido ver como los demás descubrían el secreto.

Estaba considerando algunas cosas por si acaso Emmett llegaba a tener la necesidad de decir algo cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

Un sujeto alto de cabello oscuro abrió la puerta y el maestro lo miro intrigado.

- ¿Si?

El sujeto miro el paquete marón que llevaba en las manos y luego miro alrededor del salón.

- Me pidieron que entregara esto a Edward Cullen.

Alce la mano y el sujeto camino hacia mi entregándome el paquete después se dio media vuelta y salió del salón. El maestro me miro alzando una ceja.

- La siguiente vez le sugiero que haga llegar su correspondencia a su dormitorio.

- Si, si claro.

Las palabras me salieron sin ganas y con un movimiento de mi mano le restaba importancia a lo que el maestro me había dicho. Irritado el maestro decidió ignorarme y continuar con la clase.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Mire a Bella y me hundí de hombros.

- No tengo idea.

Le di la vuelta al paquete intentado averiguar quién lo había enviado pero no había nada, solo mi nombre escrito en grande.

Metí el paquete en mi mochila y sujete la mano de Bella mientras me ponía de pie.

- Vámonos de aquí.

Bella tomo su mochila y me siguió. Salimos del salón escuchando las protestas del maestro.

Caminamos hasta llegar a los jardines que se encontraban cerca de nuestro dormitorio. Dejamos nuestras mochilas en el suelo y nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

Bella se recargo en mi pecho y yo acaricie su cabello.

- Creo que me estoy volviendo una muy mala influencia para ti.

Ella se rio y torció el rosto para poder verme.

- Ya estabas tardando en darte cuenta.

Incline el rostro y deje que mis labios rosaran lo suyos. La mire a los ojos sonriendo y ella me regreso una brillante sonrisa.

- Me dirás ahora que era lo que te tenia de mal humor hace unos minutos.

Suspirando recargue mi cabeza contra el tronco del árbol mientras los ojos de Bella seguían fijos en mi.

- Emmett.

- Mmm… Siendo Emmett las posibilidades son infinitas exactamente que hizo ahora.

- Es solo que él sabe sobre…

Bella me miro confundida.

- ¿Sobre…?

- Sobre la boda.

Ella se incorporo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

- Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?

- Quiera poder decirte que si pero no, él lo sabe.

- Pero ni siquiera hemos planeado como decirle a los demás…

- Tranquila, Emmett me prometió que no le diría a nadie.

Bella me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

- Estamos hablando de Emmett el no puede guardar secretos es como si lo hubiera programado para decir la verdad incluso cuando el comete una tontería es el primero en delatarse…

Me reí al saber lo cierto que sus palabras eran.

- Descuida al parecer esto le parece divertido así que solo quiere estar presente cuando la verdad salga a la luz y Alice con la ayuda de mis padres y probablemente los tuyos me hagan pedazos.

- Si estabas tan seguro ¿porque el mal humor?

- No estaba de mal humor solo que estaba considerando otras formas de asegurarme de que Emmett mantuviera la boca cerrada pero en serio no necesitas preocuparte por nada yo me encargare de Emmett.

No muy convencida Bella movió su cabeza de arriba abajo y luego se dio la vuelta y apoyo su espalda contra mi pecho. Mi mano derecha sujeto la de ella y comencé a jugar con sus dedos.

- Algún día conoceré a la esposa de Emmett, del tiempo que llevo conociéndolo nunca he conocido a la mujer que pueda poner a Emmett en su lugar además de Esme.

- La conocerás a su debido tiempo… Ella tuvo problemas con sus padres antes de conocer a Emmett y ahora que todo está bien entre ellos viaja una vez al año y se queda con ellos al menos uno mes o dos en los cuales Emmett esta mas fuera de control de lo que te imaginas al menos las primeras semanas luego se deprime y si no hace bromas habla sobre rose, juro que una vez casi lo vi llorar abrazando un oso de peluche que él le regalo a rose.

Bella se rio mientras sujetaba mi mano. Ambos nos quedamos callados por unos minutos escuchando como el aire hacia bailar las hojas de los arboles.

- ¿Lo abrirás?

Mire nuestras manos unidas, confundido.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Ella se estiro y arrastro mi mochila hacia nosotros.

- El paquete que te llego.

- ¡Ah! si claro.

Abrí mi mochila y saque la caja marón con mi nombre escrito en grande. Rompí el papel dejando al descubierto una caja blanca de regalo.

Intrigado mire la tela de seda negra que estaba en la caja, la saque de su lugar y algo que había estado envuelto en la tela cayó en el césped. En cuanto sujete la pequeña pieza tallada en madera supe quien me la había enviado.

En silencio me quede contemplando la pieza, sumergiéndome en mis recuerdos. No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo me quede así hasta que escuche a Bella llamándome.

- ¿Edward? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, alejando los recuerdos de mi mente.

- Si, lo siento… Es solo que ya se quien me lo envió.

- ¿Amigo o enemigo?

Mire sonriendo a Bella que me mira preocupada.

- Un viejo amigo que hace mucho tiempo no veo.

Acaricie el contorno de la pieza que sujetaba después la envolví en la tela negra antes de guardarla en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- Bella ¿recuerdas que te mencione que había hecho amistad con algunas personas que los vampiros a mi alrededor en realidad no aprobaban?

- Si, lo recuerdo… La razón por la que te enviaron aquí.

Cerré los ojos, indeciso sobre hablar o no con Bella sobre el tema aunque después de todo ella era ahora mi esposa.

- El que me envió esto se llama Jacob…Es un buen amigo mío pero ay algo… yo…

Abrí los ojos sintiendo que las palabra se atoraban en mi garganta. Había una razón por la que no me agradaba hablar de esto pero lo último que quería era ocultarle algo a Bella.

Sus ojos me miraban preocupada mientras una de sus manos dejaba suaves caricias en mi mandíbula.

- La razón por la que me trajeron aquí no era solamente por que los demás vampiros, fuera de mi familia, no aprobaban mis amistades, antes de que me trajeran aquí estaba de viaje con Jacob y algunos de sus amigos… Durante ese viaje Jacob se enamoro de una chica llamada Vanessa…

Sujete la mano de Bella y comencé a trazar círculos en la palma de su mano.

- Jacob estaba a un paso de explotar de felicidad pero había un enorme problema que nadie se imaginaba lo cual termino…

Me calle en el instante en que vi a Alice doblando la esquina de un edificio colgada del brazo de Jasper, en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en nosotros Alice agito uno de sus brazos en el aire en forma de saludo y se dirigió hacia nosotros arrastrando a Jasper a su lado.

- Te contare el resto cuando estemos solos.

Bella movió su cabeza de modo afirmativo y luego saludo a Alice y Jasper, los que para ese momento estaban casi frente a nosotros.

- ¿Contarle a Bella sobre que?

Mire a Alice entrecerrando los ojos y ella rodo sus ojos.

- Y yo que creí que tener novia había mejorado tu humor.

- Mi humor está bien son las niñas metiches las que me molestan.

Alice rodo los ojos nuevamente y luego se sumergió en una conversación extensa con Bella sobre como creía que debería ser nuestra boda, si tan solo supiera.

Poco después Emmett también apareció regodeándose de gusto cada vez que me miraba como si esperara que en cualquier momento Alice sacara un enorme mazo y me golpeara la cabeza con él.

Después de horas de estar conversando un chico apareció frente a nosotros diciendo que Jasper, Emmett y por alguna razón yo también teníamos que pasar a la oficina de Aro.

Intente convencer a Bella que me acompañara pero ella decidió ir al dormitorio a preparar la cena ya que tenía hambre y además quería darse un baño y quitarse de una vez el uniforme a lo cual claro esta hice un comentario no apto para niños que aunque no la convenció de acompañarme la hizo sonrojar y reír avergonzada.

Me despedí de Bella y de Alice, quien había prometido acompañar a Bella al dormitorio.

Caminamos hacia el edificio haciéndonos bromas, una vez que entramos Emmett se acerco la asistente personal de Aro que nos miraba confundida.

- ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo jóvenes?

- Nos dijeron que Aro quería vernos.

Ella frunció el ceño y reviso algo en su escritorio antes de mirarnos nuevamente.

- Debe ser un error Aro ni siquiera está aquí.

Confundidos salimos del lugar y después de despedirnos cada uno siguió su camino.

Cuando abrí la puerta de nuestro dormitorio el olor a jabón y perfume golpeo mi rostro y solo la lámpara junto a la cama estaba encendida pero Bella no estaba a la vista.

- ¿Bella?

Un aroma amargo llego hasta mí pero no lograba entender de donde provenía hasta que una delicada voz llamo mi atención.

- ¿Acaso buscabas esto?

Voltee hacia la cocina a tiempo para ver a un chico de piel bronceada sujetando a Bella inconsciente entre sus brazos y a una chica de cabello negro a su lado sujetando una daga contra el cuello de mi esposa.

- Suelta a Bella ¡ahora!

Dio un paso lejos de la sombra mostrando su cara y una sonrisa desdeñosa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica. Apreté la mandíbula maldiciendo mi suerte y reconociendo ese rostro de inmediato.

- Creo que confundiste la situación Edward, tú no eres el que ordena en este momento… Haz lo que te digo y tu querida novia vivirá ¿De acuerdo?

- La llegas a lastimar y te juro Jane que…

- No, no Edward compórtate o ella la pasara muy mal.

Su mano presiono la daga contra el cuello de Bella con un poco mas de fuerza.

Había considerado que lo que había hecho algún día regresaría a castigarme aun cuando no lo merecía pero ahora que mi peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad no sabía cómo lograría salvar a la mujer que amo.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	19. ¿Una ultima mordida?

Hola,

¡Ah! Escuela no te extrañe para nada... Mi más sentido pésame a aquellos que ya entraron a clases, a los que no disfruten de los días de libertad que aun tengan xD sin más les presento uno de los últimos capítulos de esta historia, espero les agrade y les alegre el día a aquellos a los que la escuela les cayó mal xD.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Sentí mi cuerpo pesado y el dolor se extendía por cada parte de mi. Sentía como mis brazos se encontraban extendidos hacia los lados pero no quería abrir los ojos estaba demasiado cansado y estaba al borde de la desesperación al no saber dónde o como se encontraba Bella.

- Despierta… Vamos Edward.

La mano de alguien golpeo mi rostro con fuerza y abrí los ojos encontrándome con esa pequeña bruja frente a mí, mirándome con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios vestida con un vestido negro y zapatillas del mismo color.

- Me quitas la diversión si duermes acaso prefieres que juegue con Bella.

- No te atrevas a tocarla o juro que te matare Jane, lo juro…

Su mano golpeo mi rostro y su voz se lleno de amargura.

- Guarda tus juramentos para alguien más.

Observe como se movía con gracia hacia mí, mirándome de manera burlona. Extendió su brazo hacia el sujeto que horas antes había visto que sujetaba a Bella y este le entrego una larga varilla de plata.

Al ver que observaba la varilla ella me sonrió con un dejo de amargura tiñendo su rostro.

- Bastante poético ¿no crees?

- Jane, no reconocerías la poesía aunque esta te golpeara el rostro.

Apreté la mandíbula intentado apaciguar el dolor que se extendió por mi cuerpo cuando ella clavo la varilla en mi abdomen con fuerza. Me costaba recobrar la respiración, era como si mi torso estuviera siendo oprimido y cada vez que intentaba recobrar el aliento el ardor aumentaba volviéndose un dolor insoportable.

Un gruñido escapo de mi garganta y pronto su risa inundo la habitación. Abrí los ojos cuando pude controlarme y la vi inclinarse hacia mí.

- ¿Crees que así se sintió mi hermano cuando lo mataste?

Su rostro se volvió una máscara de tristeza que rápidamente cambio a una de ira. Sujeto el borde de la varilla y la empujo con fuerza, clavándola más profundo.

- ¿Crees que le dolió tanto como te esta doliendo a ti?

La mire furioso.

- Tu querido hermano era una bestia salvaje que merecía morir. Si yo no lo hubiera matado pronto alguien más lo hubiera hecho.

Sentí como la varilla se clavaba aun más profundo en mi cuerpo y el sabor de la sangre llego a mis labios.

- ¿Y ese estúpido de Jacob era mejor? El debió haber muerto no mi hermano… Félix.

Extendió su brazo hacia el sujeto y este le entrego una daga.

- Por ese bastardo idiota que se enamoro de quien no debía mi hermano esta muerto y pagaras por eso… Tú y tu boba humana.

- ¡No te atrevas!

Jane hizo un gesto de aburrimiento mientras giraba sus ojos.

- Bla, bla, al menos di algo nuevo… Además es mucho más divertido si eres tu quien lastima a tu querida novia.

La mire confundido mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse por la pérdida de sangre. Ella se acerco a mí y clavo varias veces la daga en distintos lugares de mi cuerpo.

Las heridas no eran tan profundas pero eran dolorosas y eficientes para ayudar a que la sangre saliera más rápido.

Alejo la daga de mi cuerpo tirando de ella con fuerza rasgando más mi carne. Sonriendo se acerco la navaja al rostro y su lengua la recorrió limpiando la sangre.

- La sangre de vampiro siempre me pareció amarga, imagino que sabrá mejor la de tu novia…

Su rostro se torció por un momento con la curiosidad clara como el agua reflejada en ella pero luego se hundió de hombros y le entrego la daga al sujeto llamado Félix. Su mano derecha se dirigió al cuello de su vestido y con un movimiento de sus dedos dejo al descubierto una delgada cadena que colgaba de su cuello. Tiro de ella con suavidad, rompiéndola y tomo con cariño el dije en forma de mariquita que colgaba de ella.

- Lastima que no podre averiguarlo… Ahora di ¡ah!

Su delgada mano izquierda me sujeto de la mandíbula oprimiendo con fuerza para que abriera la boca. Gruñí, mientras apretaba con fuerza los labios pero aun así logro su objetivo.

Su mano derecha acerco el dije hacia mis labios. Uno de sus dedos oprimió un lado del dije con fuerza y una pequeña partecita se rompió dejando ver que el dije estaba hueco por dentro.

Inclino el dije y un liquido rojizo comenzó a caer en mis labios. Horrorizado me di cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer y comencé a luchar para soltarme de las cadenas que me sujetaban.

Hasta la última gota cayó en mis labios y solo entonces ella me soltó.

- Apuesto a que mueres por ver a tu chica ahora.

- ¡Maldita seas Jane!

Ella sonrió como si le hubiera dicho un cumplido mientras inclinaba el rostro.

- Descuida en unos minutos ella está contigo primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que estés muyyy hambriento.

Se acerco a mí extendiendo sus manos. Sus colmillos sobre salían de sus labios y las uñas de sus dedos se volvieron garras.

- Descuida… Esto solo te dolerá hasta el alma.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

"Bella P.O.V."

Sentía el cuerpo entumido y tenía mucho frio. Abrí los ojos lentamente y mire alrededor descubriendo que estaba en una habitación vacía y oscura.

Intente recordar como había llegado hasta aquí pero lo último que recordaba era haberme dado un baño, haberme cambiado y que me dirigía a la cocina, después todo se volvió negro.

Me estaba sentando en el suelo cuando una puerta se abrió y un sujeto enorme de cabello oscuro se dirigió hacia mí.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

El sujeto no respondió simplemente me sujeto del brazo y me comenzó a arrastrar hacia la puerta.

Su piel estaba caliente y por más que intentaba zafarme de su agarre no lo lograba.

No sabía hacia donde me llevaba y los corredores que cruzábamos no me parecían familiares.

Tras haber caminado por algunos minutos más llegamos hasta una enorme puerta de madera que abrió con una facilidad asombrosa.

Lo primero que vi en esa enorme habitación que tenía el aspecto de un calabozo fue a una chica de cabello negro y con mirada fría, que me miro divertida. Fue hasta que entramos a la habitación que vi a Edward herido y encadenado, con su rostro inclinado hacia el suelo apoyado contra la pared mientras unas cadenas, que solo le permitían moverse en un espacio limitado, descansaban a sus pies.

- ¡Edward!

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con violencia e intente con mayora insistencia esta vez zafarme del sujeto pero no lograba moverme ni un centímetro.

- Suéltala Félix.

El sujeto me soltó al instante y cuando avance para llegar a Edward el levanto el rostro hasta que su ojos se encontraron con los míos.

- ¡No te acerques!

Me congele en mi lugar al verlo. Si rostro estaba sudoroso, manchado de sangre y tierra. Sus hermoso ojos verdes estaban diferentes inyectados de sangre con destellos negros en las esquinas extendiéndose cada vez más por sus orbes.

La chica camino hacia mí y se detuvo a mis espaldas sujetándome de los hombros.

- No seas tímido Edward estoy segura de que Isabella te ha extrañado mucho en estas horas.

Lentamente comenzó a empujarme hacia Edward y él comenzó a gruñir.

- ¡No!

Intente alejarme de la chica pero ella era demasiado fuerte. Su voz tomo un tono inocente.

- ¿Por qué no? Tanto miedo tienes de lo que podrías hacer si estar cerca de ella…

Sentí algo frio contra mi piel y después grite al sentir como el metal se clavaba en mi hombro. Automáticamente me lleva una mano a la herida pero ella me detuvo.

Cuando mire a Edward nuevamente sus ojos hambrientos estaban fijos en mi hombro herido. Observe la forma en que apretaba la mandíbula intentando contenerse pero pronto sus colmillos se dejaron ver.

- ¿Puedes olerlo Edward? Su dulce sangre, tan joven y dulce… Apuesto a que sería la bebida perfecta para calmar tú sed.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?

Sentí el aliento de la chica chocar contra mi piel mientras Edward seguía mirándome.

- Solo estoy saldando algunas cuentas.

Pronto solo dos pasos me separaban de Edward y su sed había aumentado aun más. Se inclinaba hacia mí con sus labios separados mostrando sus colmillos, pidiendo solo un sorbo para calmar el ardor en su garganta.

Un paso más…

Su aliento choco contra mi rostro mientras comenzaba a moverse violentamente intentando acercarse aun más a mí tirando de las cadenas que solo le permitían algo de libertad. Solo un pasó más y fácilmente me podría atrapar entre sus brazos.

La chica se acerco a mí besando mi mejilla con ternura mientras sus palabras destilaban veneno y amargura.

- Espero disfrutes la muerte querida Isabella por que sin duda el te ama… Si te sirve de consuelo al menos sabes que es fría y su nombre es Edward.

Sentí sus manos empujándome hacia él. En un parpadeo el extendió los brazos y me atrapo sujetándome con fuerza.

Un gruñido escapo de sus labios y después su lengua limpio la sangre de mi hombro herido.

- Por favor Edward.

Escuche a la chica reírse y luego que hablaba de manera burlona.

- Bon appetit

Edward abrió la boca y después sus colmillos se clavaron en mi piel de manera dolorosa.

Sentía cada sorbo que bebía de mí. Sus brazos me sujetaban con fuerza mientras movía su mandíbula haciendo más grande las incisiones.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba gritando mientras el dolor se extendía por mi cuerpo. Sus labios se alejaron de mi piel pero segundos después me mordió en otra área.

El dolor era más de lo que podía soportar. Más lento de lo que deseaba un manto negro comenzó a cubrirme.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse y lo último que escuche fue la pesada respiración de Edward mientras bebía de mí.

"Fin de Bella P.O.V."

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	20. No queda mas que esperar

Hola,

Lo sé, lo sé ha sido una eternidad pero gracias a uno de mis hermanos el resto tuvo que pagar y estuvimos todo este tiempo sin internet Q.Q Espero que les agrade la continuación y en serio me disculpo por el retardo y también si este capítulo esta algo "flojo" cuando lo escribí en realidad no estaba muy inspirada, espero que la continuación ayude a que me perdonen con mayor facilidad.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

_"Alice P.O.V."_

- ¡Dime que lo has encontrado!

Escuche como algunas cosas caían al suelo, Jasper buscaba en la bodega mientras que yo revisaba los estantes de la enfermería.

- Ya lo encontré…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en el momento en que Jasper anunciaba su descubrimiento, era un mensaje de Emmett. Corrí hacia la puerta de la bodega y encontré el desastre que mi querido Jasper había causado.

- Encontraron el lugar donde se esconde Emmett y los chicos nos esperan en la entrada.

- ¿Estás segura que con esto será suficiente?

Me mostro un frasco que fácilmente cabía en su mano, lleno de un liquido azul rojizo.

- Espero que sí. Toma dos frascos más por si acaso y las jeringas, será mejor darnos prisa.

Comencé a correr hacia la entrada con Jasper a unos pasos detrás de mí.

Hace tres días que Edward y Bella habían desaparecido y apenas unas horas antes habíamos descubierto la razón.

Guardias de Aro habían encontrado a la estúpida de Tania a un paso de la muerte. En el instante en que se le comenzó a cuestionar sobre sus heridas ella dijo todo lo que tenía que decir sobre los lobos y el plan de una loba en especial para matar a mi hermano.

De no ser por Jasper y nuestro padre hubiera matado a la arpía traicionera, pero aun así en estos momento lo único que ocupaba nuestras mentes era asegurarnos de que Bella y Edward estuvieran a salvo, tienen que estarlo.

Logre ver a Emmett con Luca y Milo. Al vernos comenzó a correr guiándonos hacia donde debíamos ir.

En el camino algunos de los guardias de Aro se unieron a nosotros y en solo un par de horas encontramos el gran castillo abandonado que Tania le había mencionado a Emmett.

Observamos a los enormes lobos de negro pelaje mientras vigilaban la zona y al igual que Emmett estuve a un paso de lanzarme en su contra hasta que Jasper nos detuvo ordenándole a todos que se ocultaran en los arbustos teniendo cuidado con las corrientes de aire que les hiciera percibir nuestro aroma.

- Esto es estúpido, vamos ahí y pateémosle el trasero a esos lobos.

Jasper miro con seriedad a Emmett ordenándole que se callara.

- No podemos entrar ahí armando un alboroto… Tenemos que dividirnos en grupos, mientras unos se ocupan de los lobos los otros recorren el castillo buscando a Edward y a Bella.

Luego de dividirnos en parejas, distribuimos las obligaciones de cada uno. Jasper miro a todos asegurándose de que todos habían entendido.

- Distribúyanse y a mi señal atacamos.

Emmett se acerco a mí y me abrazo para después besar mi frente.

- Ten cuidado Ali.

- Tu también Emmett.

Emmett miro a Jasper y sin decir palabras ambos inclinaron la cabeza como si se hicieran una promesa.

Jasper tomo mi mano y tiro con suavidad para que lo siguiera.

Unos segundos después Jasper mando la señal que los demás esperaban y desde diferentes ángulos todos corrimos hacia la entrada del castillo.

Emmett y Luca se lanzaron contra los dos lobos que estaban vigilando mientras el resto destruía la puerta y se dispersaba en el interior.

Varios lobos más aparecieron frente a nosotros pero fueron extremadamente fáciles de eliminar.

Jasper sujetaba a un lobo del hocico sujetándolo con fuerza obligándolo a mantener el hocico abierto. Su pierna golpeo el torso del lobo y un crujido resonó por el pasillo.

- Huelo sangre.

Lo mire algo irritada ya que seguramente la sangre era de los lobos, sin embargo cuando lo mire note como miraba hacia otro corredor en específico.

Con un certero movimiento de sus muñecas el cuello del lobo estaba roto, lo soltó y el cuerpo golpeo el suelo con un sonido seco. Jasper recorrió el corredor con la mirada atento a cualquier sonido y luego me miro a mi.

- Avanza yo cuidare tu espalda.

Mientras más avanzaba el olor a sangre se volvía más pesado y entonces reconocí el olor de la sangre de Bella y apresure el paso.

- Es Bella, está aquí.

Escuche un gruñido detrás de mí y después un crujido pero no me detuve hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera. El olor a sangre era más intenso en ese lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces empuje la puerta con fuerza.

Me quede paralizada al ver la imagen que tenia frente a mí.

Edward sujetaba a Bella entre sus brazos con fuerza mientras su rostro se encontraba enterrado en su cuello. Los hombros y el cuello de Bella estaban cubiertos de sangre, su camisa estaba manchada y rota. Su cabeza colgada hacia atrás dejando su cuello al descubierto para Edward, su piel estaba extremadamente pálida y podía escuchar el liguero latido de su corazón.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia ellos Jasper me sujeto.

- No Alice…

Edward alzo su rostro hacia nosotros. Sus ojos eran aterradores, igual que su rostro en ese momento. Nos miro furioso, gruñendo de manera amenazante.

- Está hambriento y nosotros somos dos vampiros que fácilmente podemos tornarnos sus enemigos… Está actuando instintivamente si hacemos algo apresurado matara a Bella.

Los gruñidos de Edward se volvían más feroces a medida que el agarre de sus brazos alrededor del inconsciente cuerpo de Bella se hacía más fuerte.

Observe las cadenas que sujetaba las muñecas de Edward y note que se podían tensar y acortar la libertad que tenía. Mire a Jasper y apunte hacia el control que movería las cadenas, el se limito a mover la cabeza en afirmando y con calma se movió hacia el control mientras yo me acercaba a Bella.

En cuanto las cadenas se tensaron y los brazos de Edward quedaron contra la pared me apresure a sujetar a Bella antes de que cayera al suelo. Los gruñidos de Edward se intensificaron, junto con el sonido de las cadenas golpeando la pared.

- ¡Bella!

Saque mi celular y marque el número de Emmett, que me contento al instante. Podía escuchar claramente el alboroto del otro lado de la línea.

_- ¿Qué ocurre Alice?_

- Los encontramos… Bella está muy herida y a Edward lo drogaron.

_- ¿Podrán llegar a tiempo con Carlisle?_

- Lo haremos, solo mantengan a los lobos arrinconados.

_- Entendido._

Colgué y rápidamente le envié un mensaje de texto a Carlisle para que tuviera todo listo.

Mire a Jasper acercarse a Edward con el frasco del liquido azul rojizo en la mano y con un elegante movimiento saco una jeringa del bolsillo de su pantalón y descubrió la aguja para luego clavarla en la tapa del envase.

- Espero que esto funcione.

Rápidamente Jasper clavo la aguja en el abdomen de Edward, logrando que este apretara la mandíbula y comenzara a luchar contra cadenas que lo apresaban.

Poco a poco Edward dejo de pelea.

- Vámonos, la temperatura corporal de Bella comienza a bajar y su corazón esta latiendo muy débil.

Jasper soltó los brazos de Edward y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros para poder cargarlo.

Cargue a Bella entre mis brazos y salimos lo más rápido que pudimos del lugar. Cuando cruzábamos la entrada Emmett miro horrorizado a Bella y a Edward, apretó la mandíbula y se lanzo contra el lobo que había esperado atacarlo por la espalda.

Afortunadamente no tardamos mucho en llegar a casa de nuestros padres y cuando lo hicimos me alegro saber que Edward volvía a ser casi el mismo de antes. La culpa lo estaba comiendo vivo.

En el instante que llegamos a casa Carlisle tomo a Bella de mis brazos y comenzó a sanar sus heridas.

Salí de la habitación en el instante en que Carlisle comenzaba con las transfusiones de sangre y de mala gana arrastre a Edward conmigo. Cada segundo que pasaba la culpa lo hacía sentir aun peor y odia verlo de esa forma.

- Todo saldrá bien Edward.

Me ignoro abiertamente y antes de que pudiera detenerlo entro nuevamente a la habitación.

Me puse de pie para sacarlo de la habitación, no le hacía ningún bien sentirse mal y aun cuando sonara cruel eso sin duda no ayudaría a que Bella se recuperara pronto. Jasper me detuvo antes de que pudiera si quiera acercarme a la puerta.

- Déjalo Alice.

- Pero el…

- ¿Acaso prefieres que actuara como si nada estuviera pasando?

Torcí los labios sin responder a su pregunta, simplemente me acerque a él y rodee su torso con mis brazos.

Horas después Emmett llego a casa junto con los padres de Bella. Carlisle tardo al menos dos horas más antes de salir de la habitación y avisarnos que Bella se encontraba mejor, que necesitaba descansar y sería mejor que la dejáramos dormir.

Todos nos quedamos en la sala que se encontraba junto a la habitación, excepto Edward. Las horas trascurrían con calma y el no salía de la habitación ni un solo segundo.

Entendía lo culpable que podía sentirse pero solo esperaba que pudiera superarlo una vez que Bella despertara, lo último que queríamos era que se sintiera miserable cuando fueron otros los responsables.

_ "Fin de Alice P.O.V."_

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Deseaba tanto acariciar su rostro, besar sus labios pero no podía hacerlo, después de todo el daño que le había causado como podría atreverme a tocarla.

Su cabello húmedo se esparcía sobre la almohada mientras varias mantas le brindaban calor. Renée y Esme habían limpiado a Bella y al igual del resto ambas esperaron fuera de la habitación

Mire su rostro pálido y mis ojos se desviaron al vendaje que envolvía su cuello. Ella es la mujer que amo y sin embargo fui capaz de lastimarla de esta manera, estuve a un solo paso de matarla si no hubiera sido por…

No, incluso pensarlo me duele demasiado aun cuando debería estar brincando de felicidad por ese motivo. No podía sentir nada sin Bella.

Junto a su cama espero a que abra los ojos. Un monstruo sin razón de existir más que sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, metadas de las que quieran hacerme saber dejen su review XD.

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por seguir leyendo xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	21. Demasiado egoista para alejarme de ti

Hola,

U.U En estos últimos días me había sentido sin inspiración por fortuna hace dos días la inspiración llego a mí y sin querer perder una sola idea me puse a escribir. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado…

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

_"Bella P.O.V"_

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, cansado sin embargo me sentía tan despierta como si pudiera correr por kilómetros si quisiera.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y debido a que solo había una lámpara encendida en la habitación mis ojos se adaptaron rápidamente. No reconocía la habitación en la que me encontraba pero pude reconocer la silueta que se sentaba a mis pies con suma rapidez. Cuando incline mi rostro hacia la derecha mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas como en un sueño.

- Edward

Mi voz sonaba apagada y apenas fui capaz de escucharme.

- ¿Bella?

Cuando hablo su voz sonaba cansada, llena de culpa y sorpresa. Un segundo después el estaba a mi lado, inclinando su cuerpo hacia mi de forma que su rostro se encontraba a centímetros del mío, entonces imágenes de su rostro manchado de sangre aparecieron en mi mente. Recuerdos de sus colmillos acercándose de manera amenazante hacia mí, gruñidos y sus manos sujetándome con más fuerza de la necesaria inundaron mi mente y sin poderlo evitar mi cuerpo se alejo de el.

En el momento en que una expresión de dolor cubrió su rostro, el dolor se aferro a mi corazón haciéndome sentir culpable.

Apoyo su mano a lado de mi cabeza, sobre la almohada e intento aclarar su garganta para que esta sonara tranquilizadora.

- Soy yo Bella tranquila, no te hare daño.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder y unos segundos luego lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Sin poderlo evitar me senté en la cama y rodé su torso con mis brazos.

- Edward, lo siento.

El titubeo unos segundos antes de rodearme con sus brazos. Una de sus manos acaricio mi cabello.

- No tienes nada de que disculparte, fui yo el que te hizo daño. Lo siento tanto Bella…

- No fue tu culpa…

- Si lo fue, si tan solo te hubiera protegido mejor no tendrías que haber pasado por todo esto… Fue mi culpa, me equivoque…

Lo abrace con toda la fuerza que me era posible y evite que terminara de hablar.

- No lo digas Edward…. Te amo y es lo único que importa.

Con suavidad el me alejo de su cuerpo.

- ¡No!

Sus ojos verdes lucían opacos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza sabía lo que quería decir.

- Bella…

-¡No! Edward. Tu mismo dijiste que no querías volver a lastimarme sin embargo lo estás haciendo por favor.

Su mandíbula se tenso por unos momentos que me parecieron una eternidad, hasta que después su cuerpo se relajo y un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

- Soy demasiado egoísta para alejarme de ti.

Me acerque envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su torso y apoye mi rostro en su hombro.

- Te perseguiría al fin del mundo si acaso te atreves a alejarte de mí… Te amo Edward.

Sus labios fríos se presionaron con dulzura sobre mi frente.

- Y yo a ti Bella.

Lentamente me empujo hacia atrás. En cuando sentí la forma en que alejaba su cuerpo del mío me aferre a él con más fuerza.

- Debes dormir Bella. Perdiste mucha… Sangre. Has estado dormida por al menos una semana y media pero según Carlisle necesitas descansar así que por favor.

Sujete su mano y mi rostro se torno en una mueca de tristeza.

- Acuéstate junto a mí por favor.

Suspirando rodeo la cama y se acostó a mi lado.

-Quítate la camisa.

Edward me miro frunciendo el ceño y su voz se torno tensa.

- Bella.

- Solo quiero sentir tu piel, te prometo que no hare nada más que descansar junto a ti. Por favor.

Masajeando el puente de su nariz se sentó en la cama y se quito la camisa. Apoye mi cabeza contra su pecho desnudo y entonces note que Edward se sentía incomodo por alguna razón.

- Debería avisarle a los demás que has despertado.

Su voz sonaba ansiosa y cuando iba a mirar su cara algo llamo mi atención. Cuando mire su hombro note una horrible cicatriz que se extendía sobre él.

Preocupada mire a Edward que para ese momento había cerrado sus ojos.

- Esa cicatriz no la tenías... Antes de que quedara inconsciente, esa herida no estaba.

- Olvídalo Bella.

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse bajo el toque de mis manos y entonces lo entendí.

- ¿Quién lo hizo?

Observe como la comisura de sus labios se alzaba ligueramente.

- Ambos sabíamos que Alice se molestaría por la boda.

Me tomo un momento entender que era a lo que se refería, pero cuando lo hice la ira se cernió sobre mi cuerpo.

-Matare a Alice.

Sus brazos me rodearon acercándome más a él.

- No harás nada, la herida desaparecerá en un par de horas ahora solo debes descansar.

- No quiero descansar, estuve durmiendo todo este tiempo, lo último que cruza por mi mente es el querer dormir.

Delicadamente comenzó a acariciar mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos y sus ojos brillaron con alegría.

- Si no quieres dormir al menos hazlo por el bebe.

Sorprendida me senté en la cama mirando a Edward acostado junto a mí. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y por un momento imagine que solo estaba soñando.

- ¿Un bebe?

De manera involuntaria una de mis manos se poso sobre mi vientre y al notarlo me pellizque el brazo.

Edward se incorporo y una de sus manos acaricio mi rostro y después acomodo un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

- Carlisle hizo algunas pruebas y parece ser que es completamente humano, aunque su desarrollo es más rápido todo lo demás es normal… Carlisle cree que quizá no de muestras de alguna característica esencial en los vampiros hasta después de nacer quizá hasta el año pero hasta ahora solo es una hipótesis, ya que ambos pertenecemos a familias con linajes excepcionales y nunca se sabe en realidad lo que podría ocurrir.

Estaba tan atontada por la noticia que no había escuchado lo que Edward decía.

- ¿Linaje?

Sonriendo su mano libre sujeto mi mano derecha.

- De tu familia la gran mayoría por no decir todos, al nacer son humanos aun cuando ambos padres sean vampiros como tú. En la mía ha ocurrido lo contrario, lo cual emociona a Carlisle. Todos están felices por el bebe.

Antes de que pueda detenerme mis brazos rodean su cuello y mis labios están presionados contra los suyos.

Sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que nos habíamos besado, desde que habíamos estado así. Lentamente rompí el beso solo para murmurar un suave te amo que sabía que él podía escuchar.

Sentí su manos rodeando mi cintura con delicadeza pero antes de que pudiera acerca mi cuerpo al suyo el se alejo unos centímetros de mi.

- Debes descansar…

Sonreí al notar como su voz se escuchaba más grave de lo normal. Acaricie su rostro y bese sus labios brevemente antes de acostarme.

Desde donde me encontraba mire a Edward sonriendo y él se acostó a mi lado.

- Te amo Edward.

-Y yo a ti cariño…

_Fin de "Bella P.O.V"_

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a mí con fuerza, sus ojos lentamente se habían cerrado y podía escuchar su respiración lenta y tranquila. Sus tranquilos murmullos eran mucho mejor que las palabras que habían salido de sus labios mientras pesadillas inundaban su mente. Aun cuando me quería cerca de ella no podía evitar sentirme culpable.

Sus labios murmuraron mi nombre desarmándome por completo.

Entre mi planes jamás estuvo enamorarme, jamás estuvo el casarme o tener un hijo y sin embargo esa era mi vida ahora y ansiaba ver lo que ocurriría después.

Ella era solo humana y me tenía a sus pies.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Días después Carlisle le permitió a Bella salir de la habitación y sin perder el tiempo me hizo la única petición a la que me negaba rotundamente pero que sin embargo aun contra mi propio buen juicio termine aceptando.

Observe a Bella y después a la gruesa puerta de madera oscura.

- Preferiría que no lo hicieras Bella.

Sus hermosos ojos cafés se fijaron en mí y con ternura su mano derecha acaricio mi rostro mientras sus labios teñidos de un tono rojizo me regalaban una sonrisa.

- Lo sé pero necesito hacerlo además tu estas aquí, nada malo ocurrirá.

Mire otra vez hacia la puerta y luego el suelo.

- 2 minutos probablemente menos, es todo lo que necesito.

Sujete su mano mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta. Solo unos segundos después ella abrió la puerta y entro.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas me acerque a esta prestando atención a todo lo que ocurría ahí dentro gracias a una pequeña ventanilla que había en la puerta.

Bella estaba a solo un par de pasos junto a la puerta y en la pared frente a ella se encontraba Jane de rodillas, con grilletes apresando sus manos y sus piernas.

La risa retorcida de Jane se extendió por la habitación mientras alzaba el rostro para mirar a Bella, su cabello sucio y despeinado le cubría gran parte del rostro.

- ¿A qué debo el gran honor de su visita señora Cullen?

Bella dio un paso mas cerca de ella logrando que mi muerto corazón latiera de angustia.

- Debería pedirle a Aro que me permita ser quien acabe con tu miserable vida.

- ¿Eso es todo? Tiemblo de terror.

Bella comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

- Espero no te hayas acostumbrado tanto a este lugar después de todo en solo unas horas mas tendrás que irte.

- Es peor ver tu rostro.

Bella camino hasta quedar a solo un par de pasos de distancia de Jane y lentamente se inclino para dejar su rostro a la altura del de ella.

- Todo lo que hiciste fue en vano. Intentaste matar a la persona que amo, intentaste que él me matara a mí y ¿Por qué? Por nada.

Jane separo sus labios y de manera amenazadora se lanzo en dirección de Bella sin lograr acercarse.

- ¡El mato a mi hermano!

- Y el cazador mato a la mamá de Bambi y sin embargo el no se volvió homicida.

Bella inclino su rostro y busco algo en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

- No seré quien te mate pero te daré algo para que en los últimos segundos de tu miserable vida me recuerdes y ruegues que algún día sea capaz de perdonarte.

En dos suaves movimientos Bella clavo una jeringa en el cuello de Jane haciéndola gritar.

- ¡Maldita perra!

- Desfruta tus últimas horas Jane.

Bella se puso de pie arrojando la jeringa contra una esquina de la habitación.

- ¡No te atrevas a dejarme así!

- ¿O de lo contrario qué? No supliques por la piedad que no mereces.

De manera elegante se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Mis brazos envolvieron su cuerpo en el segundo en que la puerta se abrió.

- Te dije que no tardaría mucho.

- Nunca vuelvas a pedirme algo así.

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos con dulzura y sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello.

- Lo pensare, ahora será mejor que nos marchemos después de todo tenemos visitas.

La mire sonriendo mientras rompía el abrazo y sujetaba su mano.

- Estoy emocionado por que te conozca, estoy seguro que se llevaran bien.

- Por lo que me has contado creo que así será, Jacob parecía ser el único que pensaba en las consecuencias cuando pasaban el tiempo…

Tomados de las manos caminamos por los corredores ignorando los gritos sedientos de sangre de Jane, ella ya formaba parte de nuestro pasado y lo único que esperábamos era el futuro que compartiríamos.

Esa noche abrace su cuerpo desnudo acercándolo al mío, su manos se perdieron en mi cabello color bronce y en la oscuridad de la noche bese nuevamente su labios escarlata olvidando por ese momento que existía un mundo mas allá de nosotros dos.

**Fin.**

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

**Y si, esta historia tendrá un**** Epilogo n.n**

Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por haber leido mi historia xD.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


	22. Epilogo Y vivieron felices x siempre

Hola,

Para poder terminar la historia honestamente estuve pensándolo mucho porque siempre es difícil terminar algo, quiero agradecerles a todos los que se tomaron algunos minutos de su vida para leer mi historia y espero que este ultimo capitulo sea de su agrado…

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Seis años después…

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con la suave luz de la luna entrando por la puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón. Escuche la suave respiración que provenía a mis espaldas y sin poderlo evitar sonreí.

Me estire mientras me daba la vuelta para poder observarla, pero solo me encontré con su espalda.

Deslice mi mano derecha por su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí. Cuando su espalda toco el colchón su pálido rostro se giro hacia mí y una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Me incline hacia ella y bese sus dulces labio intentando acercarla mas hacia mí pero sus pequeñas manos se posaron en mi pecho desnudo, empujándome ligeramente.

- No, Edward…

Su voz era una suave melodía con la cual no podía vivir aun cuando seis años habían pasado seguía amándola como desde el inicio, quizá aun mas.

Sus manos siguieron empujándome con suavidad y aunque intentaba no reírme una sonrisa torcida se formo en mi rostro.

- ¿Por qué no?

Sonriendo ella se alejo de mí dejando una de sus manos sobre mi pecho para mantener la distancia.

- Anthony esta aquí.

Se acomodo boca arriba y bajo un poco las sabanas permitiéndome ver por primera vez en ese momento el rostro dormido de nuestro pequeño hijo, su cabello cobrizo estaba despeinado y una tierna mueca adornaba su rostro.

Apoyándose sobre sus codos me miro alzando una ceja.

- Al parecer sus queridos tíos Jacob y Emmett han estado contándole algunas cosas sobre hombres lobos y todo eso.

Me pase una mano por mi cabello.

- Recuérdame que tendré que darles una paliza después.

- Shh…

Confundido mire hacia Bella solo para notar un pequeño brazo apoyándose sobre su abdomen y luego el rostro adormilado de nuestro hijo.

- Papa podrías callarte, quiero dormir.

Escuche la suave risa de Bella y note como Anthony fruncía el ceño con sus grandes ojos cafés mirándome irritado.

- ¿Disculpa? La última vez que cheque esta era mi habitación y si quiero hablar, hablare.

Su rostro se giro hacia Bella y con un gimoteo sus brazos rodearon a su madre.

- Mami, papa está siendo malo de nuevo.

Sonriendo Bella lo abrazo intentando tranquilizarlo. El inocente rostro triste de Anthony se apoyo en el pecho de Bella, sus ojos cafés se enfocaron en mi y una sonrisa torcida se formo en sus labios, una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus pequeños colmillitos.

- ¡Traidor!

- ¡Mami!

Rodando los ojos Bella abrazo a Anthony y lo acostó entre ambos.

- Basta los dos. Anthony tu tendrías que estar dormido y Edward deja de actuar como un niño son las 3 de la mañana.

- Pero…

- Pero…

Ambos intentamos defendernos hablando al mismo tiempo sin embargo en lugar de continuar sus ojos cafés me miraron frunciendo el ceño seguramente de la misma forma en que yo lo estaba haciendo.

- Ya basta, iré por algo de tomar cuando regrese mas vale que ambos estén dormidos.

Bella se puso de pie haciendo a un lado las sabanas. Inclinando el rostro me quede mirando atentamente el pijama color lila que llevaba puesta que consistía en un corto short y una camisa sin mangas.

- Pero mamá el…

Bella miro sobre su hombro antes de abrir la puerta.

- Nada de peros a dormir ya.

En cuanto Bella salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta, Anthony me golpeo el costado con su codo.

- Todo es tu culpa, ahora mamá está enojada por tu culpa.

- Es tu culpa.

- Tú eres el que no se callaba.

Cruzo sus pequeños brazos, su tierna carita se torció en una mueca de disgusto. Cuando iba a decir algo que seguramente daría paso a otra discusión ambos escuchamos un gruñido molesto que provenía de la cocina.

- ¡Que les dije!

Sin querer molestarla aun mas ambos tomamos el borde de las sabanas y nos cubrimos con ellas murmurando un rápido buenas noches.

Me quede mirando el techo sin poder dormir. Mire hacia la puerta cuando esta se cerró observando a Bella caminando hacia la cama.

- Al menos Anthony ya se durmió y afortunadamente no despertaron a Sophie.

Con elegancia se cubrió con las sabanas acostándose sobre su costado para poder mirarme.

- Eso quiere decir que podre seguir viviendo.

Sonriendo comenzó a jugar con el cabello ondulado de Anthony.

- Lo estoy considerando aunque admito que me he acostumbrado a que actúes como un niño discutiendo a cada rato con tu hijo de casi 6 años pero tienes suerte de que Sophie no se despertara así que creo que si vivirás.

- ¿Crees que vaya a enfermarse?

- No, creo que pronto le saldrán sus colmillitos y eso es lo que la tiene inquieta de igual forma mañana le pediré a Carlisle si puede revisarla, solo por si acaso… Y si no entonces solo quiere decir que heredo tu carácter igual que Anthony.

- Ja, ja… Muy graciosa.

- Hago lo que puedo.

Su pequeña mano acaricio mi mejilla y después se hundió en mi cabello.

- Te amo.

Tome su mano atrayéndola hacia mis labios.

- Y yo a ti cariño.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y pronto el sueño la invadió. Me quede mirándola dormir pensando en lo afortunado que era mientras mi pulgar acariciaba su mano tibia.

Antes la temperatura de su cuerpo a comparación de la mi parecía estar hirviendo y ahora se sentía normal.

Habían pasado solo unos meses desde el nacimiento de Anthony y luego de hablar sobre ello varias veces ella había logrado convencerme al menos por unas horas hasta que al descurtirlo con Carlisle me entere de lo doloroso que podía ser para un humano.

Está de sobra decir que tuvimos una acalorada discusión en la que ella termino ganando, obviamente.

_° .Flash back. °_

Esa misma noche Anthony se quedo al cuidado de nuestras madres y nosotros entramos a una habitación que Carlisle había preparado en casa de los padres de Bella.

Ella se acostó en una cama individual que había en el centro de la habitación. Aterrado por lo que podría pasar acaricie su cabello.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

Su mano derecha acaricio mi mandíbula y sus ojos me miraron con ternura.

- Estaré bien, Charlie y Carlisle estarán aquí… Tú estarás aquí.

Bese su frente y después comencé a sujetar sus manos con unas correas que había en la cama.

Carlisle se aseguro de que las correas estuvieran lo suficientemente ajustadas y que no lastimaran a Bella mientras Charlie cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Me incline junto a ella acariciando su cabello.

- Puedes iniciar Edward.

Bese sus labios con dulzura y luego mire sus ojos.

- ¿Cambiaras de opinión?

- No lo creo.

Sonriendo acaricie su rostro.

- Nos vemos en unas horas.

Mire a Charlie y a Carlisle a unos pasos de nosotros. Suspirando observe a Bella cerrar los ojos e incline mi rostro hasta quedar a solo milímetros de su cuello.

- Te amo Bella.

Bese su cuello y antes de que terminara negándome mordí su cuello, el delicioso sabor de su sangre inundo mi boca haciendo complicado el hecho de que me concentrara en no terminar bebiendo toda su sangre.

Su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia mí. Escuchaba como el latido de su corazón comenzaba a disminuir y pronto su cuerpo quedo inmóvil.

Apoye mi mano izquierda sobre el colchón estrujando la tela de la sabana entre mis manos cuando sentí un liguero golpe sobre mi hombro derecho. Según lo planeado aleje mis labios de su piel y me erguí mirando a Charlie a unos pasos de mi.

El retrocedió y yo me lleve mi mano derecha a la boca, con mis colmillos rasgue mi piel hasta lograr una herida lo suficientemente profunda para que tardara en sanar.

Con mi mano izquierda alce la cabeza de Bella y acerque mi muñeca herida hacia sus labios.

- Vamos cariño.

Poco a poco ella comenzó a beber mi sangre y con gusto le hubiera dado toda pero no era así como funcionaba nuevamente Charlie me indico cuando alejarme, ya que de los presentes él era el único con experiencia en esto.

El cuerpo de Bella comenzó a retorcerse, en ese momento daría todo por evitar el dolor por el que estaba pasando pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Poco después Charlie y Carlisle salieron de la habitación pero yo me quede. Durante las siguientes horas me quede a su lado observándola retorcerse y notando como ligueros cambios se comenzaban a formar en ella.

Su piel se hizo aun más pálida, dura, su cabello lucia perfecto aun cuando había esto retorciéndose por horas y la temperatura de su cuerpo disminuía lentamente.

Cuando todo acabo me sentí profundamente aliviado todo había salido bien y dentro de poco tiempo podíamos volver a estar junto a nuestro pequeño.

_° .Fin del Flash back. °_

Suspirando mire a nuestro hijo, un pequeño y dulce niño que había terminado heredando mi cabello y mi carácter, y que en muchas ocasiones terminaba actuando como un demonio.

En verdad deseaba que nuestra pequeña Sophie no resultara igual, no sabría qué hacer si mi hija terminara con un carácter como el mío aunque aun era muy pronto para saberlo después de todo solo contaba con algunos meses de vida.

Lentamente y sin saber en qué momento, el sueño me domino cubriéndome en un manto negro.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

- Desayuna y luego te bañas, que dirían tus abuelas si te vieran sucio. Anda.

Escuche como la puerta se cerraba con llave y aun adormilado comencé a tallarme los ojos, sentándome en la cama. Sentí como la cama se hundía junto a mí, cuando abrió los ojos el rostro de Bella estaba junto al mío y sus labios se presionaron dulcemente contra los míos.

- Buenos días.

Sonriendo sujete su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí. Sus manos sujetaron mi rostro y ella término sentada a horcajadas sobre mí.

- ¿Así que Anthony se ha ido a desayunar?

- Aja…

Bese sus labios mientras mis manos se deslizaban bajo su camisa. Cuando rompimos el beso deje mi rostro a solo milímetros del de ella.

- Crees que tenemos algo de tiempo para…

Mi voz sonaba mas profunda de lo normal y escuche como una liguera risa escapaba de sus labios.

- Quizá, Sophie aun no despierta y Anthony esta abajo desayunando con Jacob y Leah.

- Perfecto.

Con un solo movimiento cambie nuestra posición e hice a un lado las sabanas. Sin perder tiempo bese sus labios mientras mis manos acariciaban su suave piel subiendo su camisa. Mis labios bajaron lentamente dejando un reguero de besos por su mandíbula y cuello.

Me distraje en su clavícula besando y mordiendo suavemente ese lugar mientras mis manos lentamente deslizaban su corto short y su ropa interior. Cuando baje al nivel de sus senos sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello manteniéndome ahí.

- Edward por favor.

Sus piernas de flexionaron y sentí como sus pies trataban de bajar mi pantalón.

Debí haber sabido mejor que no tendríamos tiempo libre para disfrutar el uno del otro, al menos no este día.

Había regresado a besar su cuello acercando mi cuerpo al de ella para que sus caderas se movían al ritmo de las mías, ofreciéndonos esa deliciosa fricción que anhelábamos cuando el monitor del bebe comenzó a sonar.

_- ¿Sophie? ¿Estás despierta?_

Un quejido escapo de los labios de Bella y suspirando deje mi rostro junto a su cuello sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía cuando mi aliento toco su piel.

_- ¿Sophie quieres un waffle? Saben bien aunque algo raro al comienzo pero es dulce…_

Riendo Bella acaricio mi espalda.

- Creo que tendremos que dejar esto para después.

- Pero…

Suaves gimoteos se comenzaron a escuchar por el monitor seguido nuevamente por la voz de Anthony.

_- No, Sophie no llores o mama me regañara, anoche se molesto conmigo por culpa de papá y no quiero que vuelva a enojarse… Si no quieres waffles está bien pero tú te lo pierdes._

Suspirando rodé hacia un lado quedando acostado boca arriba junto a Bella. Ella se sentó en la cama y antes de ponerse de pie se inclino y me beso con ternura.

- Los niños se quedaran hoy con nuestros padres junto con sus primos así que te prometo que te recompensare pero antes ve a darte un baño mientras voy a revisar a Sophie.

Me estire en la cama escuchando como abría la puerta. Aun algo adormilado me puse de pie y busque la ropa que me pondría, para luego entrar a la regadera disfrutando del agua recorriendo mis músculos.

Sabía que Bella tendría que darse un baño y yo cuidar a los niños mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse así que me apresure.

Era un día nublado y sin embargo eso no impediría que nos divirtiéramos. Una vez cada semana, todos organizábamos un día para pasarlo todos juntos y gracias a que esta semana Jacob y su familia habían venido de visita me ahorraba tiempo para asegurarme de darle una paliza a él y a mi querido hermano Emmett.

¡Oh si! Sería un día divertido.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

- Entonces cuando el Scott abrió la puerta encontró la cabeza de su novia en el centro de la habitación y su cuerpo completamente destrozado por toda la habitación, la sangre chorreaba por las paredes. Horrorizado quiso correr hasta que vio en la esquina…

Cruce el umbral hacia el patio techado casi corriendo y sin querer que dijera una sola palabra más golpe a Emmett en la cabeza.

- ¡Oye!

- ¡Deja de contarles esas historias! No podrán dormir después.

Anthony me miro irritado.

- Pero papá iba en la mejor parte…

La pequeña manita de Lilith, una niña de de 5 años de cabello negro, ondulado y alborotado con ojos azules como el mismo cielo sujeto la mano de Anthony y cuando él la miro ella se puso un dedo sobre los labios indicándole que se callara.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro al ver a Anthony fruncir el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

- Si les sigues contando esas historias te atare en el bosque en medio de la noche Emmett.

Emmett miro a los cuatro niños sentados frente a él y comenzó a temblar fingiendo tener miedo.

- ¡Uy! que miedo el bosque

- No dije que bosque y tú y yo sabemos que hay algunos donde nosotros no somos lo más temible y tu Lilith…

Emmett me miro horrorizado. Los ojos azules de Lilith me miraron sorprendida como si la hubieran atrapado en alguna travesura.

- Si sigues diciéndole a Anthony todas las formas que hay de evitar de ser castigado le diré a tu mami que le ocurrió a su camisa roja y a su bolsa Prada.

Haciendo un puchero Lilith asistió y se cruzo de brazos mirando de reojo a Anthony, detrás de ellos los rubios y traviesos hijos de Emmett, Devon y Dylan comenzaron a reír estruendosamente.

- Y ustedes dos no me hagan decir lo que se.

Al instante ambos chicos se miraron y luego se quedaron completamente en silencio, mientras Emmett me miraba confundido.

Iba a reír cuando una suave sonrisa se escucho a mis espaldas y al voltear me encontré con mi hermosa esposa usando una camisa de mangas largar de color verde oscuro, un pantalón de mezclilla gris y unas botas negras. En sus brazos cargaba a Sophie que estaba abrigada con un suéter blanco y que llevaba un gorrito café.

Los grandes ojos verdes de mi hija se enfocaron en mí y luego escondió su rostro en el cuello de su madre.

- Creí que vendrías a decirles a los chicos que la comida esta lista no a aterrorizarlos con los secretos que sabes de ellos.

- Me deje llevar.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro ella inclino el rostro para mirar a los chicos.

- Vamos chicos la comida esta lista y la abuela Esme dijo que si no se apresuraban no les daría postre.

Los niños se pusieron de pie y echaron a correr rumbo a la puerta aunque lo malo fue que Emmett también corrió dejándolos detrás recibiendo como consecuencia gritos por parte de los niños.

Cuando Lilith pasó junto a Bella ella la detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre tía Bella?

- Tu mami te estaba buscando, está en la sala.

- Gracias.

Después de eso echo a correr siguiendo a los demás. Me acerque a Bella y rodee su cintura acercándola a mí para besar su mejilla.

- Lilith cada vez más se parece a Alice.

- Si muy pronto Jasper tendrá que ponerse en guardia o algún chico astuto se la robara.

Sonriendo mire a Sophie, sus ojos se enfocaron en mi y una sonrisita se dibujo en su cara de ángel.

- Si bueno parece que no serán los únicos, verdad Sophie.

Acaricie la mejilla de Sophie y ella emitió un pequeño gorgoreo que sonaba con una risa.

- Claro, Sophie será hermosa y Anthony muy apuesto.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Bostezando me senté en el sofá junto a Bella, Sophie se había quedado dormida en sus brazos hace solo unos minutos mientras los niños permanecía sentados en el suelo escuchando atentamente a Jacob.

Observe a Rosalie casi dormida recargada en el hombro de Emmett quien escuchaba con la misma atención que el resto de los niños. Alice y su enorme vientre descansaban en su habitación mientras Jasper hablaba con Milo y Luca en la cocina. Caitlin, Mía y sus niños estaban de visita con los padres de ellas y no habían podido asistir. Nuestros padres conversaban en el patio animadamente.

Leah estaba sentada junto a Jacob cargando a su pequeña hija June mientras sus otros dos cachorros descansaban en una de las habitaciones de la casa después de haber estado jugando por horas en el jardín.

- Entonces el lobo se enamoro de la chica pero había un problema ella era una princesa y eso hacia prácticamente imposible que estuvieran juntos…

Mis manos se hundieron en el cabello de Bella cuando ella apoyo su cabeza contra mi hombro. Lilith impaciente alzo la mano y cuando Jacob le dio la palabra su dulce voz de soprano sonó severa.

- ¿Por qué no? Si ellos se querían que importaba que ver que ella fuera una princesa.

Sonriendo Jacob contesto su pregunta.

- Veras Lil los padres de la princesa la habían comprometido con alguien a quien consideraban más a la altura de su hija, un malvado lobo que tenía una hermana psicótica que odiaba a la princesa.

Devon y Dylan se miraron confundidos cuando escucharon la palabra _"psicótica"_ pero no dijeron nada.

- Entonces el carismático y apuesto lobo decidió que tendría que hacer lo que fuera por estar con la princesa así que con la ayuda de un vampiro, que era uno de sus mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, decidió escaparse con la princesa pero entonces el lobo malo que estaba comprometido con la princesa se entero de esto y con sus horribles sirvientes fue detrás de ellos.

Observe a Sophie moverse en los brazos de Bella y luego llevarse la mano a la boca aun completamente dormida.

- Entonces el vampiro decidió intervenir y detenerlos mientras el lobo escapaba con la princesa, aunque claro el vampiro luego tuvo problemas con sus padres y lo castigaron porque es malo lastimar a otros…

Antes de que dijera algo más Dylan miro confundido a Jacob.

- ¿Qué tanto los lastimo el vampiro?

- Mucho, tuvo problemas por varios años por haber peleado con eso lobos aunque el vampiro era tan suertudo que durante el tiempo que estuvo castigado conoció a una hermosa chica que supo cómo mantenerlo en su lugar.

Los ojos azules de Devon me miraron sospechosamente por unos segundos antes de mirar a su padre y después a Jacob.

Lilith le quito a Devon el cojín que estaba a sus espaldas sin que se diera cuenta y lo empujo hacia Anthony para después acomodarse contra él a pesar de que Anthony había expresado su desagrado ante la idea de su pequeña prima, si cada día ella era la viva imagen de Alice.

- ¿Y qué paso con el lobo y la princesa?

- Ellos se casaron, tuvieron hermosos bebes y viven felices en una hermosa casa en el campo.

Bella se irguió y me voltio a verme mientras Jacob respondía al sin fin de preguntas que le hacían los niños acerca de cómo era luchar con un lobo.

- Sera mejor que lleve a Sophie arriba no quiero que el ruido la despierte.

Me acerque a darle un corto beso y luego ella se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el segundo piso, unos minutos después observe como Anthony fue detrás de su madre.

En el momento en que Emmett salto del sofá listo para comenzar a discutir con Jacob y los chicos sobre las creaturas con las que había peleado decidí ir a ver a Bella y a los niños.

Subí las extensas escaleras y avance por el pasillo mirando las diversas fotografías de mis hermanos y las mías que adornaban las paredes hasta llegar a la habitación que mis padres habían acomodado para Sophie y el futuro hijo de Alice.

La puerta estaba abierta y cuando mire en el interior de la oscura habitación Bella estaba inclinada sobre el barandal de la cuna mirando a Sophie con Anthony a su lado mirando a través del los espacios en el barandal.

Sin querer interrumpir el momento me recargue en la pared mirándolos.

- ¿El vampiro de la historia del tío Jacob era papá?

Bella giro su rostro hacia él.

- Si.

Anthony metió su mano en uno de los espacios del barandal con cuidado.

- ¿El mato a los lobos malos verdad?

Bella estiro su mano derecha hacia él y acaricio su cabello con ternura mientras él seguía mirando a su hermanita.

- Si… El tío Jacob es un buen amigo de tu papá y él no quería que eso lobos malos lo lastimaran.

- Entonces ningún lobo malo vendrá a lastimar a papá o al tío Jacob ¿verdad?

Sonriendo ella se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y lo abrazo.

- No cariño ningún lobo malo vendrá a lastimarlos, si alguno se atreve se las verán conmigo y estoy segura que con el terrible carácter de tus tíos y tus abuelos.

Sonriendo entre a la habitación.

- Creo que si solo vieran la expresión de su tía Alice cuando Emmett dice que luce gorda con un vestido saldrían corriendo muertos del miedo.

Anthony comenzó a reír y Bella se puso de pie. Antes de que alguno dijera algo Lilith apareció en la puerta con la cara brillando de alegría.

- Apresúrate Anthony, mi papá me dijo donde están las galletas tenemos que llegar antes que Devon y Dylan o peor aun antes de que el tío Emmett las encuentre… ¡Corre!

Lilith se dio media vuelta y Anthony corrió detrás de ella sin decir ni una palabra haciéndonos reír a Bella y a mí.

Deje que mi brazo rodeara su cintura atrayéndola hacia mi mientras mirábamos a nuestra pequeña Sophie dormir, el poco cabello que tenia se ondulaba enmarcando su rostro dándole una apariencia mucho mas angelical.

- Es perfecta.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de mi querida esposa y sus brazos me rodearon.

- Si, hicimos un buen trabajo.

Incline mi rostro hacia ella con la sonrisa torcida que sabía que tanto le gustaba plasmada en mis labios y murmure en su oído.

- Quizá deberíamos hacer otro muy buen trabajo.

Riendo golpeo mí pecho alejándose unos centímetros de mí.

- Sophie nació hace solo unos meses, creo que deberías esperar un poco más si deseas otro hijo.

Bese sus dulces labios inhalando el intoxicante aroma que emanaba su cabello y después apoye mi frente contra la de ella.

- Bueno pero eso no quiere decir que no podemos intentarlo.

Riendo sus labios se presionaron contra los míos con dulzura. Cuando intente profundizar el beso ella se alejo de mí riendo, apoyo su cabeza contra mi hombro y en silencio miramos a nuestra pequeña dormir mientras escuchábamos las risas de los niños jugando en el jardín bajo el manto de la noche.

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y avance hacia la cama desabrochándome la camisa y arrojándola al suelo, había sido un largo y muy divertido día pero ahora solo podía concentrarme en solo una cosa.

Me senté en el borde de la cama escuchando como Bella cerraba la llave del lavamanos.

Después de todo lo que había pasado aun me preguntaba cómo alguien como yo había conseguido a alguien tan maravillosa como Bella, le había contado las tonterías que había hecho antes de conocerla y mas que horrorizarla solo se había reído bueno a excepción de cuando escucho la historia de cuando los chicos y yo terminamos en rio de janeiro para asistir al carnaval. Ese día vaya que sí estuvo molesta todo por que Emmett tuvo que abrir su enorme boca y mencionar a la chica que conocí estando ahí.

Me tomo al menos tres días hacer que su enojo desapareciera gracia a que Emmett lo hizo ver como algo mas que solo unas cuantas horas compartidas que era lo que en verdad había sido.

Escuche como la puerta se abría y mi atención se enfoco en su esbelto cuerpo cubierto solo por su ropa interior roja que lucía de maravilla con su pálida piel y su cabello ondulado suelto cayendo en castada por su espalda.

Mis ojos recorrieron desde sus pies, deteniéndose un largo tiempo en sus senos, hasta llegar a su hermoso rostro. Su mano derecha subió hasta su cabello y su rostro se mostraba pensativo mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

Cuando estuvo a mi alcance mis manos se posaron en su cadera atrayéndola hacia mí, aun pensativa flexiono sus piernas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y mi labios comenzaron a besar su cuello descendiendo despacio hacia abajo.

Sus manos se apoyaron en mis hombros avanzando poco a poco hacia mi cabello. Bese el borde de su sostén para después apoyar el lado derecho de mi rostro contra su pecho.

- Están bien Bella no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Sus manos comenzaron a masajear mi cuero cabelludo y yo cerré los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

- Entonces déjame ayudarte a olvidarte de ello.

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos y el resto dejo de importar.

Una de las grandes ventajas de que Bella no fuera humana era que ya no tenía que concentrarme en cuidar mi fuerza cuando estábamos juntos y ella sin duda era lo último en lo que pensaba cada vez que estábamos junto, eso era algo que sin duda había descubierto que me gustaba de ella.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi pecho arañando ligueramente mi piel mientras sus dientes apresaban mi labio inferior y yo me enfocaba completamente en desnudarla.

- ¡Dios! eres hermosa.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al sostén buscando el broche sin poder encontrarlo.

Riendo bella se alejo unos centímetros de mí para verme a los ojos.

- Para alguien que se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo mirando los senos de su esposa pareces no haberte dado cuenta de que el broche está al frente.

Sonriendo como un idiota lleve mis manos al frente hacia el lugar donde se localizaba el maldito broche.

- Es solo porque aunque le preste demasiada atención a tus senos, tus ojos me distraen demasiado y hace difícil que me concentre.

Riendo ella volvió a besarme mientras mis manos apartaban de una vez su sostén y lo arrojaba junto a mi camisa.

Sujetando su cintura cambie nuestra posición presionando mi cuerpo contra ella moviendo mis caderas hasta que un suspiro escapo de sus labios y sus manos se enredan en mi cabello acercando mis labios a los de ella.

Mordí su labio inferior para luego defender lentamente hacia su cuello sintiendo como sus piernas se enredaban alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia ella.

Sus pequeñas manos se dirigieron a mi pantalón desabrochándolo con rapidez. Me paralice cuando sentí sus dedos rosando el borde de mi ropa interior y luego lentamente introducía su mano.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo que iba a explotar cuando su mano comenzó a moverse sobre mí. Con los ojos cerrados enterré mi rostro en el cuello de Bella jadeando como si hubiera corrido por días o meses.

- Eres demasiado para mi Bella ¡Dios!

Sus suave risa llego a mis oídos y tomando la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía cuando ella actuaba así sujete su muñeca alejando su mano de mi solo para observarla llevar sus dedos a sus labios y morderlos con suavidad.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios mientras mi mano se deslizaba por su abdomen.

- Sabes, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

Mi mano se deslizo hacia su ropa interior y la seductora sonrisa que descansaba sobre sus labios se congelo cuando mis dedos acariciaron la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron al instante y suaves gemidos inundaron la habitación, era la dulce melodía que tanto amaba escuchar.

Sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros mientras su espalda se arqueaba presionando su pecho desnudo contra el mío.

- Edward…

Sus palabras se volvieron murmullos incoherentes y pronto el resto de nuestra ropa estaba en el suelo.

Un gemido de frustración escapo de sus labios cuando aleje mi mano de su cuerpo pero inmediatamente cambio a uno de placer cuando uní mi cuerpo al suyo.

Los minutos se tonaron en horas y con cada beso y caricia sentía que la amaba cada vez más.

Sus ojos se cerraron y quedo profundamente dormida en mis brazos. Lucia como un ángel con su sedoso cabello esparcido por la cama y sus labios rojos e hinchados.

Nunca podre saber lo que ella vio en mí pero sea lo que haya sido no podía estar más agradecido.

Durante mucho tiempo creí que eso de tener casarme y tener una familia no era lo mío ya que consideraba que era como terminar con tu libertad y sin embargo jamás me había sentido mejor, casado con una maravillosa mujer y con dos hermosos hijos.

Juro que nada podría ser más perfecto que esto…

Entonces las caderas de Bella se movieron, haciéndome evaluar las cosas nuevamente.

Si esto era perfecto y nada, ni nadie cambiara las cosas, ni si quiera el tiempo.

**Fin.**

ಌ††ಌ††ಌ††ಌ

Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, cuídense mucho.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


End file.
